Danny Phantom: Night of the Werepire
by MetroXLR99
Summary: One Year after the events of "Phantom Planet" Dani meets and falls in love a boy named Vince Ravencroft.. a boy who is being hunted by nightmarish monsters just for being a hybrid. Now, Amity Park is under siege by forces of darkness.. and, Danny Phantom may not be enough to save everyone this time. DanixOC
1. Amity Park Arrival

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman

[Amity Park, USA]

The Morning Sun Rose Over FentonWorks, Home Of The Fenton Family.

Jack and Maddie Fenton were already up, and plenty busy.  
Jack Was In The Ghost Lab, Doing Experiments (The Fire Department On SPEED DIAL Because Of This)  
And Maddie Was In The Kitchen, Fixing Breakfast For The Family.

"KIDS!, BREAKFAST!

WIth That, The "Children" Were Up And About.

First, Was Jasmine Fenton (Better Know As Jazz)  
As a Perfectioness, She Was Always First Out Of Bed.

Next, Was Daniel Fenton (Better Know As Danny)  
Always Second, Since He Had Tiring Nights As The Half-Ghost, Superhero: DANNY PHANTOM.

And, Last Was The Newest Member Of The Family: Danielle "Dani" Fenton.  
She Was Danny's Little "Cousin" (Of Course, The Fenton's Knew She Was REALLY Danny's Clone)  
And As Danny's Ghost Fighting Partner: DANI PHANTOM, She Got Out The Same Time As Danny.

Now, Came a Real Morning Ritual: Racing For The Bathroom.  
All Three Children Ran Fast For The ONE BATHROOM In The House.

"ME FIRST! Shouted Jazz

"IN YOUR DREAMS! Shouted Danny

"HEY, I'M YOUNGER I NEED IT MORE THAN YOU GUY'S! Shouted Dani

As They Neared The Bathroom Door, Danny Phased In The Door.

"NO FAIR!  
YOU USED YOUR POWERS! Shouted Jazz, Angrily

"darn, why didn't I think of that. Cursed Dani, Quietly

Soon, Jazz, Danny and Dani Finished, And Went for The Kitchen.

"Hey, Kids...

"Hey, Mom. Said Jazz

"Ready For Breakfast?

"As Ready As We'll Ever Be.

Danny Looked Around.

"Uhhh...Mom, Where's Dad?

"Oh, He'll Be Here, Hun.  
He's Just In The Lab, Working On Something.

Dani Shivered At This Thought.

"The Last Time He Worked In The Lab...My Hair Turned Green For a Week.

"Don't Worry, Sweetie...I Kept All The Explosive Chemicals Locked Up.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

The House Rattled With An Explosion.

"Well...Most Of Them.

Suddenly, Jack Came In.  
His Body Covered In Ash.

"HA-HA!, IT WORKS!

"What Works? Questioned Jazz.

"MY NEW AND IMPROVED "FENTON TRACKER"!  
Now It'll Track ANYONE With a Supernatural Energy Signature.

"So...It'll Track Half-Ghost Just As Good At Full Ghosts? Asked Danny

"Ghosts, Vampires, Werewolves, Mystics, Zombies, Monsters, ANYONE!

"Why WOuld You Want To Track NON-GHOSTS? Asked Dani

"Because Ghosts Are Just a Small Part Of An ENTIRE, PARANORMAL WORLD OUT THERE!  
I Want To SEE IT ALL!, Besides...IT'S PRETTY COOL!

"Say, Danny...Why Don't You Bring Over That Valerie Girl.  
I Bet She WOuld Want To Use It For Her Ghost Hunting Gear.

Danny Blushed.

"Uhhh...Yeah, S-Sure Dad.

It Had Been Over a Year Since Danny Revealed His Secret Identity To The World After Saving The Planet.  
He'd Been Keeping His Distance From Valerie For Quite Some Time, Mainly Because Valerie Had Hated DANNY PHANTOM And He Wasn't Sure How She'd React To Finding Out Her Friend And Enemy Were The Same Person...

Luckily, Valerie Was VERY UNDERSTANDING.  
Now There Friends, And a Member Of TEAM PHANTOM (Alongside Sam, Tucker And Dani)  
Val Kept Stopping By FentonWorks For Upgrades For Her Hunting Gear, So They Were Pretty Good Friends.

Still, It Felt Weird Working With Someone Who Had Spent Many Years Trying To Kill Him.  
The Whole Thing Took Some Getting Used To, Like Being The HERO OF THE WORLD, For One.

Just Then, The School Bus Came.

"KIDS, TIME FOR SCHOOL!

Jazz Ran For The Door.  
Danny & Dani Simply Transformed And Flew For The School Itself.

"YOU CHEATERS! Screamed Jazz

[Meanwhile, AT a Bus Stop]

a Transit Bus Drove To a Bus Stop And Opened It's Doors.  
There Was Only ONE PASSENGER, a Thirteen Year Old Boy.

"This Is Your Stop, That'll Be Twenty Bucks. Said the Driver.

"B-But, All I Got Is $19 And a Paperclip.

The Driver Snatched Them.

"Good Enough, Now GET OUT!

The Boy Hopped Off As The Bus Drove Away.  
He Looked On At a Nearby Sign, It Read:

WELCOME TO AMITY PARK HOMETOWN OF DANNY PHANTOM

The Boy Sighed Sharply.

"Well, Vincent Ravencroft...Your Here: Amity Park.  
I Just Hope I Can Find Something About My Uncle In This Town, He's The ONLY Family I Have, Now.

Vince Grabbed His Backpack Of Items And Walked Towards The Citylines Of Amity Park Hiding Within The Forest, Were two Creature with Red/Yellow Eyes Watching Him As He Left.

"ravencroft... said the creature in a union, their voices deep.


	2. New Student

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman

Night of the Werepire Chapter 02: New Student

[Casper Junior High]

Danielle Took Her Books From her Locker And Continued To Class.  
Unlike Her "Cousin" Danny, She Was a LONE WOLF In SChool...  
She Didn't Really have Any Friends...or a Boyfriend For That Matter.  
In a Way She Was Jealous Of Danny, But Also Proud Of Him As Well.

"HEY, FENTON! Shouted a Girl

Dani Cringed At That Sound.  
It Was Nina Sanchez...Paulina's Cousin And Dani's Rival.

"What Do You WANT, Nina!

The Black Haired Hispanic Girl Just Smirked.

"Didja` Hear?  
The School Dance Is In a Week, And you Still Don't Have a Date!

"I`ll Manage.  
It`s Just a Dance, No Big deal.

"Which is LOSER TALK For: "You`ll Never Get a Guy".

Dani Gritted Her Teeth As Her Eyes Flashed Green.  
As Nina Walked Away With a Snobby SMile On Her Face...danielle Decided To take Revenge.

She Ran Off Into a Dark Hall She Changed, Turned Invisible And Flew towards Nina.

Dani Then Overshadowed Her And Made Nina Walk Into The Boys Bathroom.  
She Then Phased Through The Door And Waited.

Dani Smiled As Nina Ran Out The Bathroom Screaming

Dani Chuckled WIth a Sly Smile.  
Aunt Maddie & Uncle Jack Might Be Angry WIth Her If They Ever Found Out...But, It Was Worth It.

soon, It Was time For Class Dani Was Last In the Classroom, Her Seat Was Right Beside The Ticked Off Nina.

"Okay, Class...  
Today We Have a New Student, Please Let us Welcome Mister Vincent Ravencroft.

a Pre-Teen Boy WIth Long Black Hair And Violet Eyes Walked In.

Danielle Was Awestruck.  
She Didn't Know Why, But There Was Something About Him That She LIKED.

Time Seemed To Slow To a Crawl As he Walked In She Found Her Heart SKipping a Beat, And She Sweated a Little As Well.

Danielle Fenton...Was In Love.

Of Course, Nina ALSO Had Eyes For Vince...But For "Different" Reasons.

"hi... Said Vince Meekly

"Vince, Why Don't You Take a Seat.

Vince Walked Over To a Random Seat And Sat Down.  
As Class Began, Danielle Continued To Stare At Vince WIth Lovestruck Eyes.

As School Came To a Close For The Day...  
Vince Walked Off Silently And Alone.

Danielle Decided To Talk To Him.

She Walked Up To Vince.

"Hey...

"Uhhhh...Hey.

"Your New here?

"Um...Yeah.  
I Just Came To town.

"Really, That`s Nice...  
(Clears Throat) Anyway, My Name Is Danielle Fenton...You can Call me Dani.

"Dani...

"If Your New Here, I Could Show You Around If You Want.

Vince Thought About It.

"I Guess So, If It`s Not Too Much Troub-

Dani Grabbed Vince By His Wrist.

"GREAT!  
I Have SO MUCH To Show You, Here!

Danielle Ran As She Led Vince On Her Own TOUR Of Amity Park.

AT The Same Time, Hidden Within Shadows...Were Two Figures.

One Was Wearing a Black And Red, Collared Cape And Has Piercing red Eyes.  
Another Wore a Torn Vest WIth No Shirt, SHowing His Bare, Scarred Chest And Had Blue Eyes.

"So...Vincent Thinks He Can Escape Us, Does He? Said The Caped Figure With Vampiric Teeth

"Let's Show Him How WRONG He Is. Said The Vested Figure WIth Razor Sharp Teeth

The Two Figures Disappeared Into The darkness, Both Intent On Doing Harm To Vincent.

[Later]

Dani And Vince Were At The Nasty Burger.  
As Vince Enjoyed a Milkshake, Dani Just Watched Him.

Vince Eventually Noticed Her.

"Do I have Something On My Face?

"Uhhhh, N-No...OF COURSE NOT, No. Said Dani, Paniced

"Oh...alright.

Dani Sighed.

"So...Vince.  
How Do You Like Amity Park?

"It`s Alright...  
I`m Actually Here Looking For My Uncle.

"You Are?  
Who is He?

Vince Sighed.

"i don`t know...  
And, I have To Find Him.

"Why?  
Don`t Your Parents Know?

"i don't have any parents...

Dani Paused, a Little Shocked At This.  
Vince Had No Family?, And He Was On his Own Here!

Dani Thought Hard, Then Decided To Ask Vince An IMPORTANT Question.

"Do You...Have a Place Of your Own?

"no...i`m looking.  
but, it`s hard...Not Alot Of People Will Offer Room For a Kid With Pocket Change.

Dani Sighed.

"Well...How About You Stay With Me?  
I Have An Aunt And Uncle Who Would Just LOVE To Have You.

Vince Looked At Dani.

"You Would Really Do that For Me?

"Sure I Would!  
What Are New Friends For?

Vince Smiled.

"I Guess That`s Alright...  
But, I Wouldn`t Want To Intrude-

"Oh, It`s OKAY!  
We Have Plenty Of Room At FentonWORKS.

"Okay, Then...I Guess It`s Alright.

Just Then, a Blue Vapor Escaped From Dani`s Mouth.  
Dani Looked And Saw Youngblood Flying Around In his Pirate Costume.

(("oh, snap...NOT NOW!))

"Dani, You okay?  
You Look Like You`ve Seena Ghost.

Dani Grinned.

(("you don`t know the half of it, vinnie...)) Though Dani

"Uhhhh, Vince.  
Something Just Came Up, i`ll Catch You Later.

Dani Got Up To Leave.

"Uhhh, Okay.  
Where Can i find You?

"Don`t Worry, I`ll Find You!

Dani Ran Off.  
Vince Returned To His Lunch.

"Same Old Danielle...Always Running Off. Said a Voice

Vince Turned Behind Him To See a Girl Looking At Him.

"Hey...  
I`m Nina, NINA SANCHEZ...You Must Be Vince Ravencroft.

"Y-essss... Said Vince, Unsure About This Girl

"I`m a Friend Of Dani`s...

"really?

"Yes, REALLY...  
And, I Can Show You Around Town If You Like.

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

"AVAST, ME HEARTLESS! Shouted Youngblood

"That` "Hearties". Said Youngblood`s Parrot

"whatever...

Youngblood`s Skeletal Ghost Pirates Started Looting The Local TOY MART And Hauling The Toys Into His Floating Pirate Ship.

"I CAN`T WAIT TO COUNT ALL THIS SWILL!

"That`s "Swag", Sir.

"Really?, It`s Called "Swag"?

The Parrot Nodded.

"Well, That`s Stupid!

Suddenly, a Green Emergu Beam Hit The Ghost Ship...Causing It to rock Around.  
Youngblood Looked To See Dani Phantom Fly towards Him, Hands And Eyes Glowing With Rage.

"YOU JUST RUINED MY "NOT-DATE" WITH VINCE!  
Now...I`m Gonna HURT YOU!

"Oh, Snap...

Dani Flung Various Energy Blasts At The Ship Breaking Holes In It And Causing The Loot To Spill Out.

"GET HER!

The Skeletal Pirates Flew At Dani, Surrounding Her.  
Dani Was So Mad, That She Didn`t Care About Using Her Secret Weapon On Them.

She Took a Deep Breath And Unleashed Her Ghost Wail (Which She Learned a Few Weeks Ago)  
At The Pirates, Causing Them To Shatter To Pieces ANd Sent Youngblood And His Parrot Slamming Into a Wall.

"It Always Has Been BAD LUCK To have Women On a Pirate Ship... Began The Parrot

"Especially a Miniture One...

"YOU SALTY WENCH!

Dani Grabs Youngblood.

"Excuse Me!

"Uhhh...Did I Say Wench?  
I meant, Uhhhh...

"Yes?

Youngblood Thought a Bit.

"You Know What?: I`ve Got Nothing.

Dani Then Punched, Kicked And Energy Blasted Youngblood, Who Flew Away WIth His Parrot.

"YEAH!  
YOU HAD BETTER NOT COME BACK, UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT`S GOOD FOR YA`! Shouted Dani

The Ghost Girl Sighed.

"now, if only my time with vince isn`t "Completly" ruined.

Dani Flew Back Towards Town, Where She Last Left Vince.


	3. Meeting The Fentons

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman

Night of the Werepire Chapter 03: Meeting The Fentons

[Amity Park, Downtown]

Dani Flew Fast Over Amity Park...  
She Was Searching For Vince, Who Was No Where Near The Nasty Burger.

Eventually She Found Vince In The Park...WITH NINA!

"NINA!

Dani Became Invisible And Floated Near Them.

"So, How Do You Like Central Park?  
Pretty ROMANTIC, Huh?

Nina Batted Her Eyelashes.

"Uhhhh, Yeah...It`s Nice. Said Vince

"So...What Else Do you Wanna Do?

"Actually, I Think I`d Better Get Back To The Nasty Burger...Dani Might Be Ba-

Nini Grabbed His Arm.

"OH, SHE CAN WAIT!  
Let`s Talk About US.

Dani Gritted Her Teeth.  
She Then Grinned As She Got An Idea.

Dani Flew Over And Made Nina`s Belt Intangable...Causing Her Pants To Fall.  
Various People Started Pointing And Laughing At Her.

"Nice Unicorns.

Nini Looks To See Her Underwear Showing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nini Runs Into a Bush And Hides.  
Dani Stiffles a Laugh As She Watches Nina Suffering.

Vince Decide To leave, Getting Tires Of All this Nonsense.

"Now...Where Is Danielle?

Dani Flew In An Alley.  
a Bright flash Was Seen, Then Dani Fenton Ran Out.

"HEY, VINCE!

Vince Turned And Saw Dani

"Hey, Danielle.

"Please...Call Me DANI.

"Okay...Dani.  
Where Did You Go?

"Oh, I had Some Things To Take Care Of...  
So, You Wanna Meet My family?

"Sure.

"Then, Follow Me.

Dani Took Ahold Of His Arm And Lead Him Away.

[Later]

"Well, Here We Are!  
So, What Do You Think?

Vince Stared At The Plain Building With The Giant, Mechanical Saucer On Top Armed With Gadgets, Gizmos And Weapons...Topped With a Neon Sign At the Door That Read: "FENTONWORKS"

"What Do I THINK?

"I Think Your Family Needs To Stay On There Meds."

"Come On, You Have To Meet Them...

Danielle Drug Vince Into The House.

"AUNT MADDIE!  
UNCLE JACK!  
I`M HOOOOOOOOOOOOME!

Maddie Was In The Kitchen, Working On Something.  
Danny And Jazz Were At The Table, Doing Homework.

"THAT`S NICE, SWEETIE! Replied Maddie

Danny Took a Sip At Some Soda.

"AND, I BROUGHT HOME A BOY!

Danny Choked And Spat Out His Soda, SPraying It In Jazz`s Face.  
Danny Grinned Sheepishly As Jazz Gave Him An "I`ll Kill You, Later" Look.

Dani Walked In With Vince.

"Aunt Maddie, This Is Vince...He`s New In Town.

Vince Waved Nervously.  
Maddie Walked Over To The Boy.

"Hello, Vince...I`m Maddie Fenton.

"Hi. Said Vince

Danny Eyed Vince, While Jazz Smiled.

"Oh, And This Is My Cousins: Danny And Jazz. Said Dani

"Jazz?

Jazz Blushed.

"My real name Is JASMINE, But...I Prefer Jazz.

"Oh.

Vince Then Looked At Danny And Danielle.

"Hmmmm...You Two Look ALot Alike.  
You Even Have The Same Names: Danny And Dani.

Dani Sweated a Little.

"Ah, Well...I Guess Some Cousins Can Be Twins.

Dani Sighed With Relief.

(("WHEW!, Dodged That Bullet...))

"So, Your Danielle`s New Friend. Began Danny

"Guess So...

"Where Are You From, Exactly?

"I Travel ALOT...  
My Family Is Actually From Translyvannia.

"Really?  
You Don`t Look Very Creepy.

"Huh?

Dani Glared At Danny.

"MADDIEEEEEEE! Yelled Jack Fenton

Jack Ran Up.

"I JUST FINISHED MY NEW INVENTION!, THE FENTON PARA-SCANNER!  
It`ll Scan The DNA Of Anything Living Creature And Verify If It`s Supernatural.  
So Now The Spooks Won`t Be Able To HIDE In a Human Form!

Jack Activated The Device.  
It Cast a Beam on Vince And Beeped Wildly.

Jack Looked At Vince, Who Smiled Nervously.  
Jack Looked Back At His Device...Which Started Smoking.

"Must Be On The Frits Or Something...

Jack Walked Away.

"Yeah...Or Something. Said Danny Suspiciously

Dani Faced Maddie.

"Aunt Maddie...Vince Needs a Place To Stay.

"Can`t He Stay At His Own Home?

"Yeah...Like NOW. Added Danny

Dani Fired a Small Beam At Danny From her Finger.

"OW!

"I Don`t Have a Home...

Maddie Looked At Vince.

"You Don`t?  
Well, Where Are You Parents?

"Don`t Have Parents, Either.

Maddie Was a Little Shocked.

"No Parents...  
Well, Don`t You Have ANY FAMILY?

"He`s Looking For An Uncle That`s Suppose To be Here. Said Dani

"Oh...

Dani Looked At Maddie And Gave Her, Her Best PUPPY DOG Eyes.

"auntie maddie...  
can vinnie stay with us, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

Maddie Thought a Bit.

"Well...I Suppose We Could Spare Some Room.

"WHAT! Exclaimed Danny

Maddie Took Vince`s Hand.

"Come Here, Vince...I`m Sure There Is Somewhere You can Stay.

Maddie Lead Him Off Somewhere.  
Once Gone, Danielle Glared At Her "Cousin".

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!

"Danielle, I Don`t Think You Should Be Getting Involved With Boys At Such a Young Age.

"I AM THIRTEEN YEARS OLD, YOU DORK!  
I'm NOT a Little Kid, Anymore...I can Take Care Of MYSELF!

"All The Same, i`m Not Sure About THIS BOY.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF VINCE!

"EXACTLY!, We Know NOTH-ING!  
For All We Know, He Could Be Up To Something.

"Oh, Danny!  
He`s The Same Age As Danielle...What Harm Could He Be! Said Jazz

"Danielle Was Younger Than HE WAS When She Worked For Vlad!

Danielle`s Eyes Flashed Green.

"Are You Saying I`m Nothing But Trouble!

"I Didn`t Say That.

"YOU WERE THINKING IT!

Danny Stared At Her.

"since when did she Started reading minds? Whispered Danny To Jazz

"GAAAHH!

Dani Stormed Off.

"DANIELLE!

Dani Glared Back At Danny.

"I MAY BE YOUR CLONE!, BUT THAT DOESN`T MEAN WE`RE THE SAME PERSON!  
I Don`t Give You Crud About YOU AND SAM!, So...LET ME LIVE MY LIFE THE WAY I WANT TO!

Dani Stormed Out.

"Well...She Certainly Sounds Like a Teenager.

Danny Sighed Sharply

[Later]

Vince Was Laying Down On a Bed In a Small Room.  
It Was Empty, And Vince Didn`t Have a Whole Lot Of Stuff To Fill It With...

Still, It Was Better Than Sleeping In a Cardboard Box On The Street.

"DINNER! Shouted Maddie

Vince Got up.  
It Had Been a LONG TIME Since He Ate a Good Dinner...That WASN`T Out Of a Garbage Can.

Vince Ran Out Towards The Kitchen.  
He Sat Down With The Others And Smiled a Bit.

Danny Eyed Him.  
Danielle Smiled At Him...And GLARED At Danny.

Jazz And Maddie Were Neutral.

"Where Is Mister Fenton? Asked Vince

"Oh, He`s Caught Up With An Experiment... Began Maddie

And Explosion Was Heards, Followed By a Slight Tremor.

"a Very "Important" Experiment.

"oh... Said Vince

Vince Took a Steak And Began To Eat Fast.

"Slow Down, Vince...You Eat Like a Wolf!

Vince Stopped.

"Sorry...  
It`s Been a Long Time Since I`ve Had Any Good Food.

"When Was That? Asked Jazz

"What Month Is It?

There Was Silence.

"O-Kay...  
So, Vince...Your Looking for Your Uncle?

"Yeah.

"Any Idea Where To Start Looking? Asked Maddie

Vince Thought a Bit.

"Actually...Coming To Amity Park WAS My Best Start.  
I Found a Note In Mom`s Digital Journal That Told Me To Come Here.

"Digital Journal? Said Dani

"Yeah...

Vince Reached Into His Pocket And Took Out a PDA.

"This PDA Contains My Mother`s Journal.  
She Started Writing It On Paper...Then, Put It On This PDA Later In Life.

"Cool! Said Dani

"Yeah...  
Problem Is: The Files Are Encrypted.  
Mom Programed It To Keep Some Files Locked In a "Time Coded System"...  
I guess They`re Are SOME THINGS She Doesn`t Want Me To Know Yet.

"Really? Asked Maddie

"Uh-Huh...  
I Have TRIED To Bypass This Firewall...But, The Encryption Is REALLY STRONG.

"What Have You Learned SO FAR?

"Only That My Mother Had a Brother I never Knew About...  
And, That The Best Place I Should Start Looking Is In Amity Park.

Vince Pressed a few Buttons.

"here...Take a Look.

Maddie Took The PDA And Looked Into The Screen.

She Saw Some Of The Pages Were Unlocked...  
But, Even THOSE Had Some Entries "Blocked Out"

"Hmmmm...This IS Very Interesting.  
It Looks Like Your Mother Has Some Things She Wants To Keep a Secret For Now.

"But, Why?

Maddie Looked At Vince, Then Smiled.

"Maybe because Your Young...And, Might Not Understand It yet.  
Just Be Patient, Vince...Your Learn Everything Soon Enough.

Maddie Hands Vince Back The PDA.

"i hope so...

Danielle Sighed.

"So Vince...Anything You Want To Do, Tomorrow?

"I Don`t Kn-

"I KNOW!  
We Could Go to FLOODY WATERS!, That Place Is AWESOME!

"O-kaaay...I Guess That Sounds Good.

Danny Was About To Say Something...When His Celphone Rang.  
Danny Sighed With Aggravation As He Looked At The CAller ID: Sam.

He Answered It.

"Hello?

(("DANNY!, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!))

"I`m At Home With My Family...

(("YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MEETING ME AT THE NASTY BURGER!, Remember Our "DATE"!))

Danny Turned White.

"Oh, Snap...Our Date!  
I Totally Forgot...

(("YOU WHAT!))

"SORRY!, Sorry!...I`ll Be Right There.

(("You`d BETTER...Or, I`ll Make Your a "Full Ghost", Daniel Jackson Fenton.

Danny Hung Up.

"I...Have To Go.

Dani Smiled Deviously.

"Take Your Time...I`ll Have PLENTY To Do While Your Gone.

Danielle Looked At Vince And Smiled Danny Growled With Aggravation And Left.

"(WHEW!), glad he`s finally gone... Whispered Dani To Herself

Danielle Got Up And Grabbed Vince.

"COME ON, VINCE!  
Let`s Go Watch Some TV or Play Some VIDEOGAMES!

"Uhhhhh...I`m Not Su-

"GREAT!, LET`S GO!

Dani Drug Vince Away Into The Living Room.

Jazz Smiled.

"Ahhh, Young Love...Ain`t It Grand?


	4. Skulker, The Ghost Hunter

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman

Night of the Werepire Chapter 04: Skulker, The Ghostly Hunter

[The Nasty Burger]

Sam Manson Was Standing At a Curb, Tapping Her Foot In Aggravation.  
She Had Been Waiting For Her Boyfriend Danny For HOURS Now...And Was Getting Ticked Off.

"If he Isn`t Here In The Next Five Minutes, He Is So-

Just Then, Danny Phantom Flew Over To her And Transformed In Human Form.

"Hey.

Sam Glared At Him.

"Your Late.

"I`m Not THAT Late.

"SEVEN-TO-EIGHT HOURS, FENTON!

"oh...

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING ALL THIS TIME!

Danny Sighed.

"Oh...Danielle Had a "New Friend" Over.

"New Friend?

"Yeah...a Strange Boy.  
Now, he`s Living In My House For Who Knows HOW LONG!

Sam Smirked.

"Sounds Like "Someone" Is Getting Too Over Protective Of They`re "Kid Clone".

"I AM NOT!  
I Just...Don`t Trust Him, that`s All.

"Right...Just Like You Didn`t Trust Gregor When I Was Hanging Out With Him.

"I Thought His Name Was Elliot.

"Whatever...Let`s Just Get Inside.

Danny And Sam Walked Into The Nasty Burger.  
However, a Figure Was Spying On Them From a Nearby Rooftop.

It Was a Mechanical Ghost WIth Green, Flaming Hair And Wearing a Black Tank Top, Leather Pants And a Skull Necklace.

It Was SKULKER, The Hunter Ghost.  
He Only Hunts Teh Rarest Of Creatures...And a half Ghost Counts As "Rare" To Him.

However, He Has Been "Distracted" From His Usual Target.  
His Scanners Have Detected ANOTHER Rare Target That Appeared a Few Days Ago.

a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid...  
And For Some reason, He Was Picking Up a Faint Scent Of This "Werepire" Near Danny.

"a New Prey Has Emerged For Skulker... Began Skulker, Whose Voice Was Deep And Scary

Skulker Grinned.

"a Werepire Huh?...a Worthy Challenge For The Ghost Zone`s GREATEST HUNTER!

Danny And Sam Were Sitting Down At a Table...  
With Skulker Spying On Them With a Special Headset, Which Enabled Him To See And Hear Them From Afar.

"So, What Is The Big Deal With Danielle`s New Friend?

"I Don`t Know, Sam.  
When I Look Into His Eyes...It`s Like VLAD Is Staring Back At Me.

"Danny, COME ON!  
He`s Just a Kid...

"Yeah, I Know That!  
But, There Is Just So Much I Don`t Know About Him...Even HE Doesn`t Know!  
Aside From Coming From Transyvannia, And Having This PDA With Crypted Messages From His Dead Mother-

"Dead Mother!

"He`s An Orphan, Sam.

"Oh, That Poor Boy...

"Oh, Great...YOU, TOO!

"Danny, You Need To RELAX.  
I Know Your Just Trying To Protect Your Clone-

"Cousin.

"Protect You "Cousin".  
But, Seriously...Danielle's Friend Is Just a Kid, Himself!  
If You Ask Me, I Think He Needs As Much Care And Attention As You Give Dani.

Danny Sighs.

"Maybe...  
But, I`m Not Too Sure About Him.

Sam Sighed Deeply.

"Fine, Then If You Won`t...I WILL.

"What!

"Let Me See Him For Myself.  
I`ll Decide If He`s "Pure Evil" Or, Something.

"WHy Would You care?

Sam Eyes Danny Sternly.

"One: Someone Here Needs To Show Him Some Compassion...  
And, If It`s Not Gonna Be You...Then, It`s Gonna Be ME!

Two: I`m Your Girlfriend...  
And, If I Trust Him...Then, YOU SHOULD.

And, Three: How Could I Resist Talking To a Transyvannian Kid.

Danny Sighed, He Knew He Was beat.

"Fine...You Win.

Sam Smiled.

"Don`t I Always?

WHile Danny And Sam Continued They`re Date...Skulker Smiled.

"So...My New Prey Is With The GHOST GIRL.

Skulker Activated His Jetpack And Flew Off Towards FentonWorks.

[FentonWORKS]

Danielle And Vince Were Sitting In Front Of The TV.  
They Were Watching a Movie: Ghostbusters (Which Was a Favorite In The Fenton Family)

While Vince Was Distracted...Dani Moved Closer To Him.

"So...Vince.  
How Do You Like It Here, So far?

Vince Shrugged His Shoulders.

"It`s Alright, I Guess.  
Your Aunt And Uncle Are Pretty Weird...And, Your Cousin Danny Scares Me a Little.

Dani Sighed Sharply.  
She Knew She Would Have To Deal With The problem With Her cousin Sooner Or Later.

"But, Aside Frome That...It`s Pretty Good Staying here.

Danielle Smiled.

"Good.

Vince Frowned a Bit.

"I Just Wish I Knew More About My Uncle...

"Maybe I Can help You...What Do You Know So far?

"Well, Mom Was Very Close To Him As a Child...But, They Grew Apart When They Got Older.

"Really?...How So?

"According To My Mother`s Journal...My Mom Lost Touch With My Uncle After He Went To College.  
Seems He Got Caught Up In Other Things...Something To Do With An Experiment And a Girl He Met, There.

"Oh...Where Was This College?

Vince Was About To Answer, When The Lights Suddenly Went Out.  
All Was Pitch Black, Only The Dim Light Of the Night Sky Lit Up The Windows.

"Must Be a Power Outtage... Said Vince

"All The Same, You Stay here...I`ll Check It Out.

Dani Began To get Up.

"Are You Sure You Can See, Alright?

"I Can Manage.

Danielle Left...Leaving Vince All Alone.

Dani Wandered Through The Darkness, Searching For Some Way, ANY WAY To Restore Power.  
She Caught Eye Of the Basement Lab...The Lights Were Still On In There.

Dani Pondered This...  
Why Would The Power Be Out In The Rest Of The House, But remain Fine In The Basement Lab?

Dani Feared She Knew The Answer And Walked Quickly To The Nearest Power Box.

She Found It...And Her Fears Were Confirmed.  
The Power Box`s Door Had a Gaping Hole Burned Into It (Probibly By a Laser)  
And, Only a Precise Selection Of Wires Were Cut (Again, By a Laser)

This Only meant ONE THING: Someone Had Broken Into the House, Turned Off The Power And, DIDN`T Want The Fentons Downstairs In the Lab To Know About It.

At That Moment, a Misty Vapor Escaped Danielle`s Mouth...Followed By a Cold Chill.  
Dani KNEW That This Was The Work Of a Ghost...And, She Sensed It Wasn`t After HER.

"vince...

Danielle Transformed Into dani Phantom And Flew Through The House, Phasing Thru Various Walls.

She Reached The Living Room...And Saw Skulker Holding The Limp Body Of Vince!

Dani Was Frozen In Fear, Dreading The Worst.  
However, She Could Hear Vince`s Heart Beating...So, He`s Still Alive.

"Well...If It isn`t The "Welpling" Said Skulker In a dark Tone

Dani Charged Her fists With ghost Energy.

"LET...HIM...GO!

Skulker Aimed His Gun At Her.

"Not a Chance, HE`S MINE!

Dani Fired An Ecto Beam At Skulker, Knocking Him Down.  
He Dropped Vince, Who Dani Quickly Flew Over And Caught Before He Could Hit The Ground.

"don`t worry...i`ve got you. Said Dani, Quietly

She Laid Him Down On a Soft Couch.  
Skulker Began to get Up, But dani Glared At Him...Her Eyes Glowing Completly Green.

She Charged After Skulker And Rammed Him Both Ghosts Phasing Through The Wall And Emerging Outside The House.

"I Don`t Know Why Your Here Or Why You Attacked My Friend...  
But, I`M GONNA MAKE YOU SORRY YOU EVEN CAME HERE!

Dani Chared Her Hands And Feet With Energy And Flung Them At Skulker.  
The Ghost Hunter Dodged The First Two, But Wasn`t Too Lucky On The Last Ones.

Skulker Got Up And Glared At Dani.

"Okay...NOW, I`M GONNA-

Suddenly, Skulker`s WRIST Beeped, He Looked At It.

"Go To The Library And Checkout Books On Gorilla`s?

Skulker`s Jetpack Activated And Began To Take Off.

"I Really Hate This...

Skulker Blasted Off And Disappeared.  
Dani Smiled And Flew Back Inside FentonWORKS.

She Approached Vince, Who Was Starting To Wake Up.

"ohhhh, my head... Said Vince, Groggily

"You Okay? Asked Dani

"Yeah...I Guess So.

Vince Looked And Saw a WHite Haired, Green Eyes Girl In a Black And White Costume.  
He Stared At her, a Little Dazed...And Mystified (He Was Also Blushing a Little)

"Uhhhhhh...Who Are You?

"Who Am I-

Dani Suddenly remembered She Was In Ghost Mode.

"I`m...Dani Phantom.

"I Thought Danny Was a Guy.

"Oh, He IS...I`m His Cousin.

"Oh...

"You Were Attacked By a Ghost Called Skulker, He`s a Hunter.

"Is That Who Hit The Back Of My Head.

"I Guess So.

"Where Is He Now?

"He...Had Something Else He Needed To Do.  
THAT, And I Scared Him Off.

"Gee, Thanks...

Vince Started To get Up.

"I Wonder Where Danielle Is.

Dani Sweated a Little.

"Uhhhh...Well, See Ya`!

Dani Flew Off.

"Okay, BYE!

Vince Noticed a White Flash Comming From The Hallway.

"Danielle?

Vince Saw Danielle Walk Towards Him.

"Well, The Power Box Is Fried...

"Too Bad.

Danielle Sat Beside Vince.

"So...How Are You Doing.

Vince Sighed.

"Well...I Have a Headache, Now.  
And...I Think They`re MAY Be Someone In Town That I Would Like To Know Better.

Danielle Saw Vince Blush a Little.  
She Started To get The Idea Of What Vince Meant.

"Oh...Really?

"Your Family Are Ghost Hunters, Right?

"Yes...

"You think They Could Find Dani Phantom?  
You Know, The Ghost Girl...I Would Like To Meet Her.

Dani Darted Her Eyes, Sweating a Little.

"Ummmm...SURE.  
I Think We Could Work Something Out.

Danielle Put On a Fake Smile.  
Vince Sighed Sharply.

"Well, I`m Going To Bed...I Need To Sleep Off This Headache.

Vince Got Up And Left.

"Oh, Well...Okay, Then.

Danielle Watched Him leave.

"Good Night. Said Danielle

"Night...

Vince Left.  
Once Danielle Heard His Door Close, She Let Out a Loud Sigh.

"GREAT!  
The Guy I Have a Crush On Is In Love With The OTHER ME!

Danielle Layed Down On her Back And Ripped Off her Hat.

"someone pinch me, i`m in a crazy and stupid love triangle...


	5. Sam Meets Vince

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman

Night of the Werepire Chapter 05: Sam Meets Vince

[FentonWORKS, The Next Day]

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Maddie approached the front door and opened it.

"Oh, HELLO, Sam." Said Maddie happily

"Hi, Mrs, Fenton."

"Danny`s right upstairs I`ll go tell him your here."

"Oh, I`m not here for Danny."

"Your not?" Said Maddie, confused

"No.  
I`m here to see Danielle`s new friend, Vince."

"Oh...okay."

Maddie turned.

"VIIIIIIIINCE!  
COULD YOU COME HERE A MOMENT!"

Vince soon ran up to Maddie.

"WHat did I do!"

"Nothing, Dear...  
I just want you to meet someone."

Vince looked at the Goth Girl.

"Hello, Vince...  
My name is SAMANTHA MANSON, but you can call me "Sam."

"Oh...okay.  
and, how do you know the Fentons?"

"I`m Danny's Girlfriend."

Vince gulped.

"oh, boy..."

"Oh, Don`t worry...I`m your FRIEND.  
I`m here to get to know you better."

Vince looked at Sam, and realised that she was pretty nice.

"Okay...what do you wanna do?"

"Well...we could talk in the kitchen."

"okay."

Vince and Sam both walked towards the kitchen.  
once there, they both sat down at the Table...Maddie also walked in.

"I`ll just make you kids some snacks."

As Maddie worked in the Kitchen, Sam spoke.

"So...your from "Transyvania?"

"Yeah...I was born there."

"Cool!  
could you tell me what it`s like?"

Vince scratched his head.

"I`m not sure...I was pretty young back then."

"Oh, that`s alright...  
just tell me whatever you remember."

Vince sighed as he thought a bit.

"well...the towns are pretty "Old Fashion", not alot of technology.  
the weather is pretty gloomy during teh day and NO ONE is allowed out at night."

Sam chuckled.

"Why?  
will the VAMPIRES and WEREWOLVES get them?"

"yeah."

Sam eyed him.

"no...YOUR KIDDING.  
Vampires and Werewolves are REAL!"

"Yeah, they are.  
though...their not like how their portrayed in the movies."

"Really?  
then, what are they REALLY like?"

"Well, for starters: Real Vampires DON`T drink blood."

"They don`t?"

"No.  
REAL vampires feed on "Life Energy", which they drain by skin touch."

"So...their "Energy Vampires"

"Yes."

"Hmmm...  
Okay, what about WEREWOLVES."

"Well, Werewolves DON`T transform from the Full Moon.  
they change at will or due to Stress and Fear."

"Like the HULK?"

"yeah, I guess."

"What about that Myth about Humans turning into Vampires or Werewolves if their bitten?"

"That`s the one thing that IS true.  
the Venom is capable of mutating humans, but it CAN be cured in certain stages."

"It can?"

"Yeah, my parents discovered that...before they died."

Sam looked at him with sympathy.

"I`m sorry."

"yeah...i know."

Sam looked at Vince and knew he was hurting.

"So...are you enjoying Amity Park?"

"Yeah...Danielle is real nice to me."

"What about DANNY?"

"Her cousin?  
well...I`m not sure, I don`t think he likes me too much."

Sam sighed.

"Well, how about I talk to him."

Vince looked at Sam.

"You`ll...do that for me?"

"Sure...  
you seem like a Nice Kid to me."

"Gee, thanks...I`d appretiate that."

Maddie then walked up and served them plate sof sandwiches.

"Here you two go."

"Thanks."

As Sam grabbed her sandwich, some attached to her belt beeped.

"What`s that!" Said Vince

Sam looked at her beeper.

"Oh...it`s TUCKER."

"Tucker?"

"One of my friends.  
he needs me for something, so...I`ve got to go."

Sam got up.  
she grabbed the sandwhich and took a bite.

"Bye, Vince.  
hope to see you soon!"

"Okay, Sam...Bye."

Sam soon left.

"Hmm...she`s pretty nice." Said Vince

"Yep, she is.  
Danny is very lucky to have her." Said Maddie

"Yeah...I`m still wrapping my mind around that."

Vince took one last bite of his sandwich.  
he then got up and stretched his arms wide.

He then walked off.

"Where are you going, Vince?"

"Oh...nowhere in paticular.  
I think I`ll do some exploring." Said Vince

"Well, be careful.  
being Paranormal Researches, me and Jack sometimes work on "Dangerous" stuff."

"Don`t worry, I`ll watch myself."

Vince walked off, leaving Maddie alone.

Vince soon made his way into the basement.  
where he saw Jack Fenton working on something.

"DANNY!  
DANNY, ARE YOU THER-"

Jack looked up to see Vince.

"Oh...It`s you."

"Whatcha doin?" Asked Vince, Innocently

"Oh, just working on my Paranormal Detector.  
I can`t understand why it isn`t working."

The device shot a beam that scanned Vince.

"Warning...Paranormal Hybrid Detected."

Jack scowled.

"Blast it...it`s STILL not working."

Vince smiled nervously.  
he then looked around the lab.

Vince approached a table with vials.

"WHat are these things?"

Jack looke dup.

"Oh, those are ECTOPLASMIC SAMPLES."

"Ectoplasmi-"

"Their GHOST STUFF."

"oh."

"Yeah...and, over their is the WEAPONS VAULT where me and Maddie keep our Paranormal Weaponry.  
and, THAT...is my pride and joy: The Fenton GHOST PORTAL!"

Vince approached the massive machine.

"G-Ghost...Portal?"

"It opens up a door into the Ghost Dimension."

"Does it work?"

"YOU BET it works!  
though, I`m still figuring out how to control the "door"

As Jack worked on his device, the Ghost Portal`s door suddenly slid open.  
Vince saw a swirling, green vortex...and out of the portal, came a few Ghostly entities.

they looked like Lime Green Octopusses.  
which growled at Vince viciously.

"Is Maddie feeding you well, Vince?  
because you stomache in growling like a monster."

One of the Ghost Octopusses grabbed Vince with it`s tentacles and constricted on him.  
Vince`s Purple eyed then turned Yellow/Red...he struggled and freed him self.

he then gritted his teeth as he grabbed a tentacle and began to drain energy from the ghost.  
the Octopus looked pale...Vince then gripped it`s tentacle and whacke dit at the othet Ghost like a flail.

this knocked it back into the Ghost Portal.  
Vince then tossed teh remaining Ghost Octopus into the portal.

The Ghost Portal`s doors soon closed and, Vince`s eyes returned to their Purple coloring as he relaxed.

Jack then stood up.

"Okay...that`s enough work, today."

Jack looked to see Vince...who looked rattled.

"Hey, V-Boy.  
you should get some rest, you look like you`ve seen a ghost."

Vince looked at him.

"But, I-"

"Well, I`d better get to the Kitchen.  
smells like Maddie is cooking something GOOD."

Jack walks off, leaving Vince alone.

"But-But-But...aw, forget."

Vince soon walks off, leaving the lab.

[Later, at the Nasty Burger]

Sam walked into the Nasty Burger...where she saw Tucker sitting alone.  
she sighed as she approached him and took a seat.

"Okay, Tucker...what the big emergency?"

Tucker reached into his bag and pulled out a Jar of Pickles.  
Sam just looked at the Jar, then looked at Tucker.

"you have GOT...to be kidding."

"I swear, I have tried EVERYTHING!"

Sam swiped the jar from Tucker.  
she then effortlessly removed the lid, then gave the Jar back to Tucker.

"Oh, sure...  
after I loosened it!"

Sam crossed her arms and groaned.  
Just then, Danny walked up and took a seat.

"Hey, guys." Said Danny

"Hey, Danny!"

Danny looked at Sam.

"So...what did you finf out about Ravencroft?"

Sam eyed Danny.

"You mean BESIDES the fact that he`s "everything-he-says-he-is?"

Danny looked at her.

"Nope...not a thing.  
face it, Danny...your paranoid."

"I AM NOT PARANOID!  
I just have a feeling that he`s up to something."

"That feeling is called: BEING PARANOID!  
the only thing that kid is guilty of is being "iresistable" to your Clone Cousin."

"SAM!"

"You know, personally...I understand why Danielle likes him.  
He`s sweet, Kind...and, Now that I think about it: he KINDA looks like me."

Danny looked at Sam.

"Looks...like YOU!"

"Sure!, Jet Black Hair, Purple Gemstone Eyes...  
heck, I wouldn`t be surprised if people thought Me and HIM were cousins!"

"I`d rather not have that thought in my head."

Sam eyed Danny.

"Listen, you-"

Suddenly, Danny`s Ghost Sense went off.

"Oops...GOTTA GO!"

Danny quickly got up and ran.

"YEAH, YOU`DE BETTER RUN!  
BUT, WE`RE NOT FINISHED WITH THIS DISCUSSION, DANNY!

As Danny ran out the door, Sam slumped down, her arms still crossed.

"Uhhh...Sam?"

Sam looked to see Tucker holding up a Ketchup Bottle.

"Little help?"

"oh, good grief." Groaned Sam


	6. Ghost Attack

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman

Ghostbusters copyright Columbia Pictures

Night of the Werepire Chapter 06: Ghost Attack

[FentonWORKS]

Vince was alone as he walked into the kitchen.  
he walked towards the frige, opened it and took something out.

he shut the door and approached the counter.  
as he sat down to eat, he suddenly smelled something.

It wasn`t a NORMAL scent...  
more like he "Sensed" something was near...something that wasn`t human.

he then heard the TV turn on.  
Vince was certain he wa sthe only one at the house.

Since Jack and Maddie had gone shopping with Danielle and Jazz and, Danny was gone with his other friends...he was suppose to be alone.

and, he DIDN`T remember turning on the TV.

Curious, he snuck over and looke dinto the living.  
it was then, he saw TWO GHOST sitting on the couch, watching Television.

both ghosts were pretty small in size they had no legs, just torsos with arms and a head.

One was Pearl White, the other was Light Blue.

"Remind me AGAIN why we`re here, Cruster?" Asked the blue one

"Because this house has the BEST TV Reception, Crusto."

"But, this is the FENTON`S HOUSE...and, the home of Danny Phantom.  
if you ask me...I`d feel safer watching TV at the Ghostbuster`s Firehouse."

"QUIT COMPLAINING!  
look, there`s already something on TV."

"We now return to CRASH NEBULA!" Said the TV Announcer

"Now, THAT is an awesome show..."

Vince finally decided to reveal himself.

"uhhh...guys?"

The two ghosts looked at vince.

"Oh, FINALLY...some service." Said Crusto

"Yo, kid...why don`t you get us some munchies." Said Cruster

"Uhhh-"

"And, don`t forget our SODA!" Said Crusto

For some reason Vince walked back into the kitchen.  
by the time he came back (holding a tray) he realised what happened.

"wait a minute..."

"HA! HA! HAAAAAAAA!"

Vince threw down the tray.

"Okay, THAT`S IT!  
I may not be an "Expert" on ghosts, but I know that YOU DON`T BELONG HERE!"

Vince approached them.

"Now, GET OUT before I get mad!"

The two ghosts looked at each other.  
they then burst into a laughing fit.

"Oh, yeah!  
and, just what you you gonna do if we DON`T!"

Vince glared at them.  
his purple eyes turning Yellow and Red.

"hey, bro...is that a NORMAL eye color for humans?" Asked Crusto

"Not that I know of."

[Later]

The Fenton RV returns to FentonWORKS.  
Jack and Maddie got out, with Danielle, Jazz and Danny (who they picked up)

"Okay, let`s get these groceries in the house." Said Maddie

just then, Danny and Danielle`s "Ghost Sense" went off.

"uh-oh..."

"what is it?"

Maddie`s question was answered...when the Fentons saw Two Ghost fly out of FentonWORKS.

"FORGET THIS!  
I`m going back to NEW YORK!" Exclaimed Cruster

"YEAH!  
that kid is FREAKY!"

The ghosts flew away at top speed.

"oh my, god...VINCE!"

Danielle ran to the house.  
the door soon opened and Vince walked out.

his clothes were torn a little and he looked woozy.

"Vince!  
are you okay!"

"Y-Yeah...i guess so."

the others approached him.

"Oh, my...looks like those ghosts really roughed you up." Said Maddie

Vince looked at her.

"Ghosts?"

"Aww, poor kid...  
those ghosts must of hit him so hard, he can`t remember anything."

Jack took out an Ecto Blaster.

"ALRIGHT, LET`S GO GET `EM!"

Maddie took the blaster away.

"Hold it, Jack...Vince may need medical attention."

"But, we can`t just-"

"JACK, Vince is more important than catching TWO GHOSTS." said Maddie, who winked at Jack

"oh...okay."

As Jack took Vince back inside the house, Maddie turned to Danny and Danielle.

"okay...you two go after those ghosts.  
I`ll look after Vince and make sure he isn`t hurt too bad."

"Sure, Aunt Maddie!" Said Danielle

Danny just scoffed.

"whatever..."

The two transformed and flew off.  
While Maddie smiled, Jazz just sighed.

"can`t wait til` I get accepted into a college...this weirdness is starting to get to me."

"Oh, lighten up, Jazz.  
you know your starting to enjoy it."

"I know...and, that`s what worries me."

Maddie and Jazz soon walk into the room...where they froze in shock.

"M-M-M-My...H-H-Hooooousssse."

Maddie soon fainted.  
the living room was a TOTAL MESS, looking like a tornado went through it.

[Later, at Central Park]

Cruster and Crusto stopped flying and floate din place, apparently to "Catch Their Breath"

"What WAS that kid, anyway?" Asked Crusto

"I dunno...nothing like I have ever seen, before."

"Well, let`s get outta here before it comes after us."

Just then, Crusto is hit by a Green Beam.  
Cruster looks to see Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom approach them.

"So, YOUR the ghosts that are causing trouble...HA!, this`ll be cake." Said Danny

Danny took out his Thermos and shot the energy beam at Crusto.  
the blue ghost is caught and sucked into the device.

"Well, that`s ONE...now, for you."

Cruster growled.

"I don`t think so, kid."

Danny shot the thermos beam at Cruster.  
but, the ghost dodged him...he then flew off deeper into town.

"LET`S GET HIM!" Exclaimed Dani

the young Ghost Girl chased Cruster.

"DANIELLE, WAIT!"

Danny groaned as Danielle disappeared.

"why doesn`t she ever listen to me!"

Dani chased Cruster through the city.  
to pick up speed, Dani shifted her legs into her "Spectral Tail"

"COME BACK HERE, YOU FREAK!  
NOBODY HURTS MY FRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Cruster grins sinisterly.  
he then take a sharp turn and phases into an electronics store...leaving some slime behind.

Danielle phased into the store after him.  
sadly...she got "slimed" as she did.

"Oh...YUCK!  
now i`ve got GHOST GOO on me!"

Cruster floated in place and smiled evily.

"that`s the LEAST of your problems, Doll."

Dani glared at him.

"Doll?  
did you just call me...DOLL!"

Cruster`s eyes glowed brightly.  
he raised his hands, causing random objects to levitate.

the objects swarmed around the ghost then, they all gathered around and covered him

the mound of electronics glowed...then formed into a Hulking form.  
the "Electronics Monster" approached Danielle, stomping hard with every step.

"Heh, Heh, Heh...NOW, your in for it." Said the Cruster/Electronics Monster in a DEEP VOICE

Dani smiled sheepishly.

"so, uhhhh...no hard feelings about that "Freak" crack, huh?"

The Monster punched Dani hard...sending her flying into a wall.  
Dani becamed slightly dazed, but soon recovered.

she looked to see the Monster approach her.

"Nobody captures MY BROTHER and gets away with it!"

"But, that was my Cousin...NOT ME!"

"Your cousin isn`t here.  
so, until he gets here...YOU WILL DO."

The moster raised it`s arms up.  
but, an Ecto beam hits one of his arms...destroying the electronics (and his arm) in the process.

The monster looks up to see Danny.

"Ahh...you`ve arrived, GOOD."

The monster summoned more electronics to it...which "regenerated" it`s arm.

"Whoa...impressive trick."

"HA!, you ain`t seen nothing yet."

The monster stretches out it`s arm, revealing what looked like a Disk Drive.  
it began to fire CDs at Danny rapidly...which, at their speed were PRETTY DANGEROUS.

Danny quickly dodged them.  
but, ONE managed to knick him in the arm.

"OW!"

The monster snickered.

"Gotta love them BLU-RAY DISKS...they`re TEN TIMES more durable than standard DVD`S aside from being 'Scratch Resistant", they`re nearly UNBREAKABLE...which makes them PERFECT weapons."

Danny continues to fire at the monster.  
but, it just regenerates with more Tech.

"Darn...it`s healing faster than I`m blasting."

"HA! HA! HA!"

Danny then sensed something.  
Ghostly Energy was emiting from the creature...but, ONE PLACE had the most.

"THAT`S IT!"

Danny`s hand glowed bright green.  
at the same time, the "Head" of the creature (a Computer Monitor) also glowed green.

"HEY!  
W-WHAT ARE YOU-"

Danny gritted his teeth as he focused his powers.  
using his Telekinesis, he rips the monitor from the rest of the creature...causing it to fall apart.

The monitor beeps, then goes black as it powers down.  
the ghost is then forced out of the device, holding it`s head in agony...apparently weakened.

"GAH!  
you annoying little-"

Danny fires an Energy Beam from the Thermos...which snares Cruster.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The Ghost disappears inside the device.  
Danny puts the cap on, then flies over to Danielle...who was still dazed.

"You alright, Danielle?"

Dani held her head.

"yeah...I guess so."

Danny finally eyed her.

"Well, good.  
maybe NOW you`ll think twice before going off on your own."

Dani groaned

"whatever."

Dani stood up and brushed some dust off of her.

"let`s just go home."

Dani flew off.  
leaving Danny shaking his head before following her.

[The Next Day]

It was now noontime.  
and, most everyone decided to relax at the Floody Waters Amusment Park

Danny was with his friends, Sam and Tucker apparently enjoying their moment of peace and relaxation.

Just then, Tucker smiled.

"hey, guys...check it out."

Danny and Sam looked and saw Valerie from afar.

"So?...it`s Valerie." Said Danny

"Yeah, Tuck...we see her ALL THE TIME." Added Sam

"Yes, but right now...she`s in a Bathing Suit." Said Tucker with a grin

"Have you ever SEEN anything so hot!"

"Actually, I have...and, she`s standing right in front of me."

Sam blushed.

"oh, danny...your so sweet."

Just then, Valerie approached them.

"Hey, guys...what`s up?"

The others shrugged.

"not much." Said Sam

"Well, have you seen any Ghosts lately?"

"Nope...and, i`m not complaining ONE BIT.  
it`s nice to goe through a day without any Ghost Fighting...FOR ONCE." Said Danny

Valerie sighed.

"Well, I for one wish one WOULD attack.  
it would give me a chance to try out my latest upgrades for my Techno-Morphic Battle Suit."

Tucker smiled.

"man, you are SO HOT when you say stuff like that." Said Tucker

Valerie smiled.

"Well, thank you.  
and, your so CUTE when you look at me like an idiot."

Danny and Sam laughed.

"Not sure if that was a Compliment or an Insult...but, I like it." Said Sam

Just then...Danny gasped.

"what?"

everyone looked to see Danielle...who was wearing a "Two-Piece Swimsuit."

"Oh, look...how cute.  
Danielle`s finally old enough to wear a Bikini." Said Valerie

"OLD ENOUGH!  
she`s only THIRTEEN!, she`s not THAT GROWN UP!" Exclaimed Danny

Valerie chuckled.

"looks like SOMEONE is getting a tad "Over-Protective"

"You noticed?" Said Sam

Elsewhere, Vince was sitting on a chair with Jack, Maddie and Jazz.  
as he drank some Fruit Punch from a straw...he suddenly saw Danielle.

he then drank real fast in shock.  
so fast, he began to cough loudly.

"Hey, EASY THERE, Sport!" Said Jack

"Yeah...don`t wanna choke." Added Maddie

Vince recovered.  
he then continued to watch Danielle, who climbed up a ladder and dove into the pool.

she swam underwater, then rose up out of the water.  
Danielle threw her hair back as she took a deep breath, then returned to swimming.

Vince was frozen in place, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"whoa..."

Jazz (who was reading a book) glanced at Vince.

"What is it?"

"I never noticed this before...  
but, Danielle is kinda...well, uhhhh..."

"Cute?"

Vince blushed bright red.

"Y-Yeah...I guess you could say that."

Jazz grinned.

"Well, just so you know: she likes you...ALOT."

Vince looked at Jazz.

"She...DOES?"

"Oh, yeah...I`ve read her diary."

Vince faced Jazz.

"W-What does it say about me?"

"Oh, not much...  
just that she thinks your the "Cutest Boy She Ever Saw"...and, likes to put your name in big hearts."

"She thinks I`m cute?"

"Yeah, she does."

Vince thinks a bit.  
he then reaches into a bag and takes out a piece of paper.

"Someone left this letter in my locker...it`s some kind of Love Letter."

Jazz took the paper and read it.

"wow, this is...interesting.  
like every corny line from every cheesy, romance novel I`ve ever read."

"It doesn`t say who it`s from."

"Oh, it`s from Danielle...I can tell."

"How do you know?"

"Because, only DANIELLE dots her "i`s" with little hearts.  
besides...I`ve read her diary, I know her handwriting."

"Wow...you sound real nosey."

"It`s what big sister types, do.  
I`ve been doing it to Danny for years...then, he found out and started keeping a "Digital Journal"

Vince smiled weakly.  
he then thought hard about Danielle.

(("she likes me?"))

Elsewhere, Danny was still in a "Discussion" with his friends.

"Your kidding..." Said Valerie

"No, I`m not.  
Danny REFUSED to believe that Vince is anything BUT a nice boy." Said Sam

Danny groaned.

"Look, I just don`t trust him, that`s all."

Valerie looked over at Vince from afar.  
she just shrugged, then looked at Danny.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with him, either."

Danny scoffs.

"Well, that proves it."

"Proves WHAT?"

"That your a BAD JUDGEMENT of Character."

Valeries eye dhim.

"Excuse me?"

"Valerie, you spent YEARS believing I was an Evil Ghost, when I was a Hero and, now...you believe this "Ravencroft Kid" is a Good kid!...that just PROVES he`s up to something."

Valerie eyed him...she then smiled

"keep talking like that, and I`ll use your butt as TARGET PRACTICE...just like "Old Times"

"HEY!"

The others laughed.

"excuse me..."

The others looked to see Two figures approach them, both were Adult Men.

one wore Black and was holding an Umbrella, which shielded the SUN from him.  
the other were a Vest over his shirtless chest and looked pretty GRUFF.

"Pardon us, but...we were wondering if you could help us."

"Who are you?" Asked Valerie

"I am MR. MYOTIS...and, my "friend" here is MR. LUPUS.  
we are new in town, and...we`re hoping you might help us."

"What`s with the UMBRELLA?  
what are you, some kind of VAMPIRE or something?" Said Tucker

Lupus Growled lowly, Myotis just smiled.

"oh, my no...I just have a "Skin Condision."  
I am VERY SENSITIVE to Sunlight, so...I require this Umbrella at all times."

Lupus growled.

"What about your spooky friend?"

"Don`t mind him...he`s a "Wilderness Man"  
so, he doesn`t like the city too much."

Myotis faced them.

"Anyway, I was hoping you might help us."

"What do you need?" Asked Sam

"Well...we were hoping to find someone by the name of VINCE RAVENCROFT."

the others looked stunned.

"R-Ravencroft?" Said Sam

"Yes...he`s a young boy and we were "Old Friends" with his parents.  
we heard he was sighted in this town, would you know where he might be?"

Danny began to speak.

"Actually, we-"

Valerie covered his mouth.

"Have NO IDEA who you are talking about..." Said Valerie with a grin

Myotis just smiled.

"oh...is that so."

"Yes...we are."

Myotis smirked.

"Well, if you DO happen to see him...please, let us know.  
we will be taking residence at the Old House in town...look us up, should anything turn up."

Myotis and Lupus walk off.  
Valerie then exhales as she releases Danny.

"What did you do THAT, for!"

"I don`t trust those two, danny...something about them makes skin crawl."

"Me too...  
and, I happen to be a GOTH." Said Sam

Myotis and Lupin walked off and hid behind a bathroom.

"their hiding something...I KNOW it." Said "Lupus"

"For once, CLAW...I agree.  
we should keep an eyes on those children...something tells me they know MORE than their letting on."

"I don`t take orders from YOU, Fang.  
but, I just so happen to agree with your decision, never the less."

Fang grinned, his eye sflashing Blood Red.

"Then, let us DEPART.  
we shall make our move...under cover of DARKNESS."

Claw`s eyes flashed yellow Fang then touched Claw`s shoulder and the two faded into the shadows.


	7. Fang and Claw

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman

Night of the Werepire Chapter 07: Fang and Claw

[Later That Night]

Dani Phantom was soaring over the Amity Park skyline.  
she was on patrol, looking for any trouble that might be lurking.

Danny didn`t know she was out here (he and Sam were on a DOUBLE DATE with Tucker and Valerie)  
but, it didn`t matter...Danielle liked to be alone sometimes.

gave her moments to think about things.

Just then, she spotted someone walking down the street alone.  
closer examination revealed that it was Vince, who was on his own for some reason.

Curious, Dani flew towards him.

Vince himself wasn`t aware of his surroundings.  
his mind was too focused on OTHER things.

"HEY!"

Vince gasped at the sudden voice.  
he then looked to see the Ghost Girl floating near him, her face right in his.

"Dani Phantom?"

"What are you doing out here by yourself?  
the city can be DANGEROUS at night...really dangerous."

"oh, sorry.  
I guess I lost track of where I was...too busy thinking."

"Thinking?...about what?"

Vince just sighed.

"nothing...you wouldn`t be interested."

"Oh, I`d say I am..."

Dani landed on the ground and faced Vince.

"So, tell me...what`s troubling you?"

Vince exhaled deeply.

"well...for starters: I`m looking for an Uncle that I don`t even know.  
but, right now...I`m worried about something else."

"Something else?  
and...what might that be?"

Vince looked away, feeling embarrassed to talk about the subject.

"well...there`s this GIRL.  
I...met her when I first came to Amity Park."

Dani froze, realising who Vince was talking about.

"oh...i see."

"She`s my friend.  
but, lately...she`s becoming MORE than that to me."

"she...(gulp) is?"

"yeah...i`m starting to like her.  
and, I heard she likes me, also."

"You did?"

"yeah, I did.  
but, the thing is...I can`t tell her how I feel."

"Why not?  
if you like her and she likes you, what`s the problem?"

Vince sighed.

"I don`t know...it`s just HARD.  
I already TRIED to tell her once or twice, but...I got nervous and choked."

Dani took a moment to ponder this.

(("so THAT`S why he was acting so weird at Floody Waters...")) Thought Dani to herself

"I don`t know what`s wrong with me...

I mean, I`ve talked to her BEFORE without a problem!  
but, now...just looking at her makes me sweat."

Dani thought a bit.  
then, got an idea.

"exactly what is this girl`s name?"

"Danielle Fenton, why?"

Dani smiled wide, but hid it.

"Well...I could tell her how you feel."

"you...WOULD?" Said Vince in disbelief

"Sure!  
I`m a girl, so...I know the right words to use."

Vince thought a bit then, he sighed sharply.

"i guess that makes sense..."

"GREAT!  
so...tell me how you feel about me-, I uhhhh...mean: DANIELLE!"

Vince took a moment to think.

"well...she`s the prettiest girl that i`ve ever met."

Dani blushed.

"really?  
exactly HOW pretty?"

"Her Sky Blue eyes sparkle like sapphires.  
her Black hair is soft as silk and is most beautiful when she wears it down."

Dani touched her ponytail.

"hmmm...go on, anything else?"

"yeah...her voice is like an angel.  
she`s also the Sweetest and most Loving girl I`ve ever known."

Dani smiled.

"sounds like you love her." Said Dani, hoping to hear the "Right Answer"

Vince looked at her and grinned.

"yeah...I guess I do."

Dani smiled to herself.  
she then wipes a tear from her eye.

"well...i`m sure SHE loves you too.  
or, at least she will as soon as she "hears" what you said."

"You`ll be sure to tell her, won`t you?"

"Oh, yes...I promise."

Vince smiled.  
suddenly, he paused and looked around.

"What is it, uhhh...VINCE."

Vince sniffed the air.

"there`s somebody here."

at that very moment, something burst from an alley and snarled/  
the two saw what looked like a Humanoid Wolf: a WEREWOLF.

the beast roared loudly, saliva drpping from it`s teeth.  
it turned and looked at teh two teens...then, growled.

"ravenfrooooooft." Said the Werewolf in a Deep Voice

"Vince?" Said Dani, confused.

"RUN!"

Vince immediatly ran, Dani also ran.  
the Werewolf roared, then chased after them on all fours.

after about a minute or so, Dani`s eyes suddenly let up.

"hey, wait a minute...  
why am I running!, I CAN FLY!"

Dani floated up, grabbed Vince and flew high into the sky.  
the werewolf obviously stopped chasing them and glared up, his teeth gritted.

"HA!, we lost him.  
BYE-BYE, DOG BREATH!" Exclaimed Dani

Vince looked forward, then suddenly yelled out.

"INCOMING!"

"Huh?"

Something suddenly struck at Dani with a loud screech.  
this caused Dani to drop Vince out of shock.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Dani recovered and saw Vince falling.

"OH, NO!"

Dani flew down at full speed.  
she managed to catch Vince as he fell and narrowly flew up before hitting the ground.

Dani finally landed on the ground and breathed hard.

"what the heck was THAT!"

as if to answer her, something landed right before the two.  
it looked like a Humanoid Bat, complete with "leathery" wing fused with it`s arms.

"hello, Ravencroft..." Said the "Bat" in a sinister voice

"what is THAT!" Said Dani

"a Vampire." Said Vince

The vampire grinned.

"very GOOD, Ravencroft.  
but, then again, you must remember me..."

The vampire approached.

"Transyvannia, remember?  
it was over several years ago, but I remember...and, so do you."

Vince`s eyes widened as he recognized the voice, despite it`s "demonic" tone.

"Fang?"

Fang grinned.

"YES...IT IS I!  
Fang, Lord of ALL VAMPIRES." Said Fang as he bowed like a "Gentleman"

"Lord of the Vampire?"  
I thought that was Count Dracula." Said Dani

"Dracula has been dead for CENTURIES, little girl..."I" am in control, now."

Just then, the Werewolf that was chasing Dani and Vince earlier approached.

"Ahh...CLAW, you`ve finally decided to join us."

Claw growled.

"Ravencroft, I trust you recognize CLAW.  
he`s the Alpha Leader of all Werewolves...and, he ALSO has a "bone to pick" with you."

Claw immediatly rushed over and grabbed Vince.

"HEY!, LET ME GO!" Exclaimed Vince

"VINCE!"

Dani glared at Fang.  
she faced him and charged her fists with Green Ecto Energy, her eyes glowed, too.

"Alright, "Bat Breath..."  
LET HIM GO, OR I`M GONNA-"

Fang rushed forward at lighting fast speed.  
he grabbed Dani`s arm and slowly began to drain her energy.

Dani`s eyes drooped as she felt her life force being drained.

"ohhhh..."

Dani`s energy dies down.  
he body became limp, then...she finally passed out.

"DANI!" Exclamimed Vince

just then, a white ring appeared around Dani`s waist.  
they split into two rings and sepperated in opposite directions.

Vince watched in shock as Dani Phantom turned into Danielle Fenton.

"Danielle?"

Fang raised Dani up by her arm and grinned.

"so...this one MEANS something to you?  
exellent...then, that`ll make her death all the more satisfying."

Vince looked frightened.

"NO!, LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Fang took his free hang and moved his razor sharp talon toward Dani`s neck.  
Vince grew angry, his purple eyed then turned Yellow and Red.

"Leave...her...ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" Said Vince, whose voice grew deeper

Suddenly, Vince began to growl and snarle his teeth became razor sharp with fangs, his skin became paler and dark fur grew over it.

his body mass also increased, ripping up his clothes a bit and, his hands grew razor sharp claws...as did his now bare feet.

"NO, HE`S CHANGING!  
CLAW!, STOP HIM!" Exclaimed Fang

"What?"

But, it was too late.  
the now transformed Vince grabbed Claw by his arm and tossed him at Fang.

both Fang and Claw were knocked down, which released Dani.  
the girl soon woke up and groaned as she tried to get up.

"ohhhh...w-what happened?"

Dani suddenly saw Vince, who looked like an Angry Monster.

"Vince!"

Vince roared loudly.  
Fang and Claw soon got up, Dani looked and gasped in shock and fright.

"GET HIM, CLAW!  
KILL THAT BOY!, KILL RAVENCROFT!" Shouted Fang

Claw smiled.

"With PLEASURE..."

Claw leaped over Dani and approached Vince.

"Been waiting YEARS for this, Halfling."

Vince snarled at Claw, who snarled back.  
Claw then made his move and swiped at vince, who dodged the claw attack.

Vince then rushed forward and tacked Claw.  
the two "monsters" struggled against each other, each snarling and growling at one another.

Claw finally lifted Vince up and tossed him towards a building.  
Vince then swiftly moved his legs forward, until he made contact with the wall.

Vince then clung to the wall in a "Spider-Man-Esque" fashion and glared at Claw

Fang on the other hand looked both Impressed and Aggravated.

"THOSE FANCY GRAVITY POWERS DON`T SCARE ME!" Shouted Claw

"Stop wasting time, Claw...AND, JUST KILL HIM!" Exclaimed Fang, angrily

Claw looked at Fang and Snarled.

"DON`T TELL ME HOW TO DO MY JOB, VAMPIRE!"

Vince took advantage of this distraction he shot towards Claw at full speed, both fists aimed right at the Werewolf.

"CLAW!, BEHIND YOU!"

"WHAT!-"

POW!

Vince colided with claw with the Speed and Force of a Truck.  
Claw was knocked out instantly, Vince just stood up and glared at fang.

"stupid werewolf..." Grumbled Fang

Fang grabbed Dani, who shrieked out loud The vampire placed his talon at her neck threatingly.

"Surrender, Ravencroft...or, your GIRLFRIEND gets it."

"V-VINCE!"

Vince stood still, but snarled at Fang none-the-less.

"DO IT!"

"NO, VINCE!  
DON`T DO IT!"

Vince eyed him.  
then, a smile appeared on his face.

Vince raised up his hands and opened them wide.  
a nearby tree was suddenly uprooted, it shattered into dozens of spikes...and levitated above Fang.

The wooden spikes (which resembled "stakes") swirled aound the Vampire then, they floated in place, the sharp edges aimed right at Fang.

It was now FANG`S turn to be nervous.  
Vince just chuckled slightly as he held the Spikes in place.

"now...YOU CHOOSE." Said Vince, his voice deep

"Either you let Danielle go...  
or, we`ll ALL find out if "wooden stakes" can kill a vampire."

Fang glared at Vince.

"Tick-Tock, Fang." Said Vince with wit

Fang growled in his throat.  
he finally released Dani, who ran over to Vince.

Vince just glared at Fang.  
he lowered his hands, letting the spikes fall harmlessly to the ground.

"good...i knew you`d make the SMART choice." said Vince

Fang glared at Vince hatefully.  
she finally screeched loudly, which created a massive blast of Soundwave that knocked them down.

Fang flew up, swooped down and grasped Vince with his taloned feet.  
he flapped his wings and flew up high, then tossed Vince onto Car...which crushed upon impact.

As Vince lay in pain, Fang landed and approached him.

"end of the line, Ravencroft."

Dani saw this and got scared.

"Vince!, no!"

Dani tried to transform.  
but, her Spectral Ring fizzled out.

"DARN!, I don`t have enough energy."

Vince struggled in pain.  
Fang just smiled evily, Claw (who had just woken up) approached him.

"let me snap his neck." Said Claw darkly

"No...that would be TOO QUICK." Began Fang

"i`d rather just beat him to death and, watch him die from his wounds...just like his MOMMY and DADDY did."

Vince opened his eyes and spotted a loose wire on the care that was sparking.  
he reached over and immediatly grabbed it, ELectricity surged through his body...but, didn`t hurt him.

"NO!, STOP HIM!  
HE`S ABSORBING THE ENERGY!"

Vince glared at the two monsters, his eyes glowing white.  
he reached out his hand and forced the two monsters away, making them crash through various objects.

Vince leaped down and held his head in agony.

"VINCE!"

Dani ran up to him.  
she watched as Vince slowly changed back into Human Form.

"Vince...what-"

"we have to get out of here...NOW!"

Vince took Dani`s hand and, the two ran deep into the street.

Fang and Claw soon recovered and returned to the "Battleground"  
sadly, Vince and Dani were NOWHERE to be found.

"no...there gone."

Fang yelled out in rage, making a Bat-Like screech.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fang finally turned and approached Claw.

"you IDIOT!" Said Fang, as he viciously swiped at his face

"BECAUSE OF YOUR BUMBLING, HE GOT AWAY FROM US...AGAIN!"

Claw snarled at Fang.

"werewolves DON`T take orders from vampires!"

Fang snarled, then huffed.

"oh, FORGET IT!  
the important thing is Tracking Down, Ravencroft...he couldn`t of gotten very far."

Fang flew up, then hovered in the air via Levitation.

"track him down on foot.  
I`ll see what I can do from the skies."

Claw scoffed.

"whatever."

Claw ran off on all fours.  
Fang snarled, then flew off.

[Elsewhere]

Vince and Dani ran as fast as they could.  
they soon ducked into an alley and hid behind a dumpster to catch their breath.

"W-What...happened back there!" Said Dani, still rattled

"you wouldn`t...believe me...if I told you." Replied Vince

"TRY."

Vince exhaled.

"Okay, long stort short: Those two were Vampire and Werewolf leaders.  
they killed my parents, and have been trying to kill me since I was born."

Dani looked at Vince, a little shocked.

"and...what about what happened to YOU, back there?"

Vince paused, then looked down.

"my parents got turned into them before I was born.  
My mother became a Vampire, and my father a Werewolf."

"So...your Half Vampire and Half Werewolf?"

Vince just nodded.

"yeah...  
though, it seems I`m not the ONLY ONE keeping secrets." Said Vince, who eyed Dani

Dani knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh, Vince...I was MEANING to tell you, I just-"

"SHHHH!"

"what?"

"look."

Vince and Dani peeked around the corner of the Dumpster.  
they saw Fang and Claw pass by the alley enterance.

"there hunting us."

Vince and Dani quickly hugged their backs against the dumpster, frozen in terror.

"we can`t stay out here...they`ll find us, soon." whispered Vince

"we have to get back to FentonWORKS...we`ll be safe, there!"

"if we can make it, there."

after a few minutes, Vince looked back around the corner.

"okay...I think their gone."

Vince looked back at Dani.

"okay, let`s get back to your house.  
but, we can`t go out in the open...they`ll find us for SURE if we do that."

"then, let`s take a shortcut."

Dani grabbed Vince`s hand.

"what are you doing."

"just hold on."

Dani focused and made both Herself and Vince intangible.  
the two sunk into the ground and disappeared.

[Central Park]

Dani and Vince rose up out of the ground and became solid.  
Danielle held her head and groaned, Vince held her up.

"O-Okay...that`s as far as I could get us." Said Dani, feeling woozy

"Those ghost powers of yours sure are...weird."

dani smiled weakly.

"says the "Werepire."

Vince grinned.  
he then looked around.

"how far are we from FentonWORKS?"

Danielle looked around.

"Not too far...  
we might get there if we hurry."

Vince and Dani ran forward through the Park.  
suddenly, Vince stopped...as did Danielle.

"what?"

"look!"

Dani looked to see a Humanoid Bat soar over them.

"did he see us!" Exclaimed Dani, a little scared

"no...the trees are obstructing his vision.  
but, if we make too much noise, he`ll "see" us with his Echolocation ability."

"echolo-what?"

Vince sighed sharply.

"you REALLY should pay attention more during class.

"Echolocation" is how bats track down their prey WITHOUT sight.  
they can see with sound, sort of like having "Radar Vision"

"oh."

"If we make too much noise, he`ll see us."

"okay...then, let`s get out of her "quietly"

Vince and Dani tip-toed silently though the park.  
Fang circled around the park...then, finally flew away.

Dani breathed a sigh of relief.

"oh, thank goodness..."

"I wouldn`t celebrate just yet...we`ve STILL got company."

Dani looked to see Claw from afar.

"hide!"

Vince and Dani ran forward.  
they hid behind a tree, sitting close together.

"think he`ll pass?"

"only if we`re EXTREMLY LUCKY.  
wolves have an exellent sense of smell."

"oh, god."

Claw got closer, sniffing the ground like crazy.  
he soon got near to where Vince and Dani were hiding.

Dani and Vince hugged each other tightly, sweating nervously.  
Claw paused at the tree that they were hiding at.

he took some deep sniffs...then, sneezed loudly.  
Claw sighed sharply, then ran off.

once he was gone, Vince and Dani peeked around the tree.

"not that I`m complaining...but, how did he miss us!"

"something must of been masking our scent."

"Like what?"

"oh, I don`t know...maybe THAT."

Vince pointed at a nearby Trashcan, which had flies buzzing around it.

"Whew!, saved by garbage...who knew?"

"come on...let`s get out of here, before they come back."

Vince and Dani immediatly ran off.

[Several Hours Later]

Claw walked down the street, then finally sat down.  
he punched the ground and growled in anger.

Fang then swooped down and perched onto a lamp post.

"You lost them, didn`t you?" Said Fang, annoyed

"I almost had them."

"ALMOST isn`t good enough, Claw!"

Claw growled at the Vampire.

"Well, WHAT ABOUT YOU!  
how come you didn`t see them from WAAAAAAAAAAAY up there!"

"It must of been that Infernal GHOST GIRL!  
no other explaination how they could of eluded me."

Fang growled.

"GRRRR!...THIS IS PATHETIC!  
we`re the strongest of our people, HOW could be be defeated so easily by a CHILD!"

"The boy`s powers are growing..."

Fang landed on the groundm he then reverted to a Semi-Human form (Claw did the same)

"Yes...indeed.  
I have never seen Ravencroft manipulate gravity before."

"we must kill him before he gets even MORE powerful!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

Claw growled.

"I told you we should of brought the others...  
a wolf is only as strong as the pack it hunts with."

"Yes...just like every bat makes the swarm stronger.

but, taking EVERYONE was out of the question!  
the humans of Transyvannia have been getting BOLD, they need to be "Kept-In-Line."

"Then, HOW are we suppose to defeat Rabvencroft!  
that blasted halfling is obviously strong enough to resist us."

"For once, Claw...I agree.  
we cannot do this alone."

Fang smiled, his eyes flashing red.

"so...we`ll just have to "expand" our numbers."

Claw smiled.

"good plan...I like it.  
you have anybody in mind?"

Fang smiled.

"as a matter of fact...I DO."

[Elsewhere]

Sam and Tucker were walking down the sidewalk.

"I can`t believe you ate all those cheeseburgers, Tucker!" Said Sam

"And, I can`t believe you could turn down an "All-You-Can-Eat" buffet."

"I`m a Vegitarian, Tucker.  
I never eat ANYTHING that used to be alive."

Tucker shrugged.

"your loss."

as the two Teens walked, the streetlights went out.

"what`s that?"

"Must be a Power Outage."

Sam held her arms and shivered.

"Suddenly, I`m wishing I accepted Danny`s offer to fly me home."

"your not the only one...  
suddenly, riding on Valerie`s glider sounds REEEEEEEEAL good right now."

the area was dead quiet...which creeped Sam out even more.  
Finally, Sam took out her cellphone and flipped it open.

"darn...low battery.  
Tucker, try calling valerie on your Cell...mine`s dead."

"I really wish you wouldn`t say stuff like that."

"JUST CALL HER!"

"Okay-Okay, Sheesh!"

Tucker reached into his pocket for his cellphone.  
problem was, he had DOZENS of electronic devices...which, made finding his phone harder.

"man, stuff like this NEVER happened when I was Mayor."

"Hurry up, Tucker!  
it`s getting real Creepy out here."

"ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT!, I`m hurrying!"

Neither Sam, nor Tucker were aware of Fang and Claw who were hidden in the shadows, ready to strike at them.


	8. Corruption

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman

Night of the Werepire Chapter 08: Corruption

[FentonWORKS, The Next Day]

Vince and Danielle were sitting at the Kitchen Table.

"You kids enjoying your lunch?" Asked Maddie, who approached them

"SURE, Aunt Maddie." Replied Dani

Maddie smiled, then walked off.  
Vince smiled weakly at Dani.

"i still can`t believe your keeping my secret."

Dani shrugged.

"you`ll tell them when your ready...so long as you TELL THEM."

"oh, i will...eventually."

Once Maddie left, Dani looked at Vince.

"I think it`s time i told you the truth about me, Vince."

"Truth?"

"yeah.  
see, the truth is...I`m not really Danny`s "Cousin"

Vince looked surprised.

"Your not?  
then, i don`t understand...how are you related to him?"

Danielle exhaled sharply.

"i`m...his clone."

Vince choked a little.

"O-Kay...I could use an explaination."

Dani sighed.

"Well...Danny has this arch-enemy whose a half ghost like him: VLAD PLASMIUS.  
he created these clones of Danny, while trying to create the PERFECT CLONE of him...I was one of them."

"One of them?"

"yeah...their were others.  
they weren`t very "stable", I was the only one who came CLOSE to his goal."

Vince looked at her.

"so...what happened?"

Dani sighed.

"well...I said he was going to help me.  
my DNA was unstable at the time, and he promised to save me."

"but, he wasn`t?"

Dani shook her head.

"no...he was just using me like the others.  
Danny managed to convince me to help him defeat Vlad...who swore revenge on BOTH of us."

"That doesn`t sound good."

"It wasn`t...he tried to kill me once before.  
but, Danny and Valerie managed to save me before he could."

Vince looked stunned.

"wow...this Vlad guy sounds like a real monster."

"he sure seems that way to me.  
but, Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie said he used to be their friend...until he CHANGED."

Vince pondered for a few minutes.

"so...what else has he done?"

Dani exhaled deeply.

"well...he mostly tried to kill Uncle Jack.  
but, he also tried to get Danny to join him...later, trying to defeat him when Danny kept rejecting him."

"Is that all?"

"no...he also manipulated Valerie into being a Ghost Hunter, who HATED Danny at the time.  
Vlad also fixed an Election to make himself MAYOR, and later...tried to take over the world."

"whoa...sorry I asked."

Dani shrugged.

"I`m not bothered by it that much.  
but, I wouldn`t mention his name around Danny...he gets upset."

"okay."

Danielle sighed sadly.

"Is something wrong?"

"oh...i don`t know.  
I guess it`s HARD for me...living my life KNOWING i`m someones "copy"

"Copy?  
come on, Danielle...you know that isn`t-"

"Vince, I`m his CLONE!  
it`s hard being who I am...knowing I was created in a Lab, instead of BORN like everyone else."

Dani sighed sharply, trying to hide her tears.

"I thought I wasn`t bothered by it, but...(sigh)"

"Is...that why you say your Danny`s Cousin?"

Danielle nodded.

"Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie decided my existance would make more sense if we just said I was Danny`s orphaned cousin who they adopted.

If everyone knew I was his clone...a clone created by his arch-enemy then, it would turn too many heads and, I would NEVER get a moments peace."

"oh...I see."

Dani shed some tears.  
Vince then scooted closer to her.

"Danielle...it`s okay.  
you may be a CLONE, but...that doesn`t mean your is copy."

"what makes you say that?"

"well...Danny doesn`t like me at all.  
but, you loved me since we first met...that counts at SOMETHING, right?"

Danielle looked at him.  
she then smiled, though tears still stood in her eyes.

"your right, Vince...thanks."

Vince smiled.  
he then took his hand and wiped away her tears.

"your eyed are prettier without tears."

Dani blushed bright red.  
just then, they heard the TV in the living room.

"and, Todays TOP STORY...  
Amity Park has been hit by a rash of STRANGE disappearances.

though their is no direct connection between the random victims.  
it seems they were all last seen late last night...but, were never seen again.

Local Authorities are baffled at this strange occur-"

At that moment, Danny walked into the kitchen.  
he had his cellphone at his ear, and he APPARENTLY looked worried.

"come on, sam...answer."

after awile, Danny finally hung up.

"DARN IT!"

"something wrong, Danny?" Asked Danielle

"yeah...Sam never showed up at school, and neither did Tucker.  
I went to her house, but she wasn`t there...I`ve been trying to reach her on her cell."

Danny sighed.

"what is REALLY unsettling is that Valerie hasn`t seen or heard from Tucker, either."

Vince and Danielle looked at one another nervously.

"grrr...that`s it!  
I`m gonna go look for them."

Danny dialed another number.

"hey, Valerie..." Began Danny, as he walked off

Vince narrowed his eyes.

"Vince, what`s wrong?" Asked Danielle

"I don`t like this, Dani...  
Last night, we ran into powerful Vampire and Werewolf leaders.

NOW, the news says people have been going missing last night.  
and, now Sam and Tucker are one of the "missing"..."

Danielle gulped.

"you don`t think that-"

"Danielle, I "Really" hope it isn`t the case...  
but, there`s no other explaination than that."

Dani looked away.

"whoa.  
Sam and Tucker...becoming Vampires or Werewolves?"

"or, BOTH."

Danielle made an expression.

"yeesh...that sounds WORSE."

Vince took out his PDA device.

"don`t worry...if they have been "infected", we may be able to help them."

Danielle looked at Vince.

"Help them?"

"My parents were scientists, Danielle...Parapsycologists, actually.  
they were EXPERTS in the supernatural, especially when reguarding "Vampirism" and "Werewolfism"

"really?  
what did they find out?"

Vince handed Danielle the PDA.

"check it out."

Danielle took the device a read an entry.

"after extensive studying, I have hypothisized that there is a "Window of Oppertunity" to cure a Human of the curse of the Vampire and Werewolf.

since it is an "Blood Related" Disease, me and my husband have synthosized Anti-Toxins if it is administered within a week of the bite, then the victim can be cured."

Danielle looked at Vince.

"Wait, I don`t understand...  
it your parents created the Cure, how come they didn`t cure themselves?"

"because it was over a month AFTER they were infected that they discovered this." Replied Vince

"oh...i see."

Vince took the PDA back.

"Look, the point is...Sam, Tucker and the others have a chance at survival."

"Your right!  
since you have the cure, we can just give them an injection!"

"yeah...except we have to FIND them, first.  
but, it`s Nothing I can`t handle."

"don`t you mean: "we?"

Vince eyed her.

"no, Danielle...your not going."

Danielle crossed her arms.

"I`m sorry, but...did you just tell me "no?"

"DANI, I`M SERIOUS!  
the last time you tried to fight those things, you almost got yourself killed!"

"That was BEFORE!...I didn`t know he was a Vampire.  
but, I`ll be ready for him THIS TIME."

"I`m sorry, Danielle...but, it`s TOO DANGEROUS."

"I know, Vince.  
and, it`s ALSO Too Dangerous for you to go alone."

"It`s easier for me to go alone."

"I used to think that, too...once."

Vince looked away.  
Danielle then moved closed and looked at him, fluttering her eyes.

"please, vince?"

Vince looked at her.  
then, he finally sighed.

"you sure you can handle yourself?"

Dani just grinned as she balled up a fist, which glowed with Green Energy.

"Bring...It...ON."

Vince exhaled sharply.

"why do i get the feeling i`m gonna regret this?" said Vince to himself

"So, what`s the plan?"

"Well, FIRST: we have to find Sam and Tucker.  
since it`s likely they`ve been "turned", we need to find out where Fang and Claw are at."

Vince sighed.

"problem is, there are DOZENS of places for Vampires and Werewolves to hide.  
and, we don`t have time to search every square inch of the city...not like Danny and Valerie are doing."

Danielle thinks a bit.  
then, her eyes lit up.

"Wait...I KNOW!"

"what?"

Danielle got up and grabbed Vince`s hand.

"FOLLOW ME!"

Dani led Vince to the basement lab.  
once there, they ran to a table that had some gadgets piled on it.

"now, let`s see...  
where IS that blasted thing!"

"What are you looking for?"

"AH-HA!"

Danielle grabbed a device.

"THE FENTON PARA-SCANNER!  
guarenteed to track down ANY paranormal entities...Including VAMPIRES and WEREWOLVES."

Vince smiled.

"NICE...this might actually work."

Danielle turned the hand-held device on.

"now, to program this thing..."

Danielle tapped at the buttons.  
teh device hummed softly, then beeped.

"NOW TRACKING PARANORMAL ENTITIES." Said the device

The device pointed at Vince a beeped.

"PARANORMAL ENTITY DETECTED."

"Whoops!, S-Sorry about that." Said Danielle, who blushed

"Don`t worry about it, Dani.  
so long as it`s working."

"It SHOULD.  
Aunt Maddie has been working out the bugs in it."

Dani transformed into her ghost form.

"How does that feel, exactly?"

"tingly.  
what about you?, what`s it feel to change into your Werepire form?"

Vince narrowed his eyes.

"it`s...not very enjoyable."

"oh...i see."

Vince cleared his throat.

"so, ANYWAY...  
are we taking some fancy transportation, or are you going to fly us there?"

"Normally, I wouldn`t mind carrying you.  
but, it`s may be a LONG WAY there...so, we`d better take of of my family`s vehicles."

Danielle flew over to a large, white tarp.  
she pulled it off and revealed some hovercraft.

"What`s that?"

"The SPECTER SPEEDER.  
it`s a Hover Vehicle that is usually used for exploring the Ghost Zone."

"Oh, I get it...your going to fly us there."

"YEP!"

Vince raised an eyebrow.

"do you know HOW to fly?...this vehicle, I mean."

"sure!  
I mean, it can`t be TOO HARD."

Vince gulped.

"oh, boy..."

Dani phased into the Specter Speeder.  
she opened the door to let Vince in.

"Come on, let`s go!"

Vince smiled.  
he then walked inside the vehicle.

the two walked into the cockpit they took their seats and started the Specter Speeder.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure.  
except I have NO IDEA how we`re getting this out of the basement."

Dani smiled.  
she touched the panel with her glowing hand.

the Specter Speeder (along with her and Vince) turned intangible.

"well...this is very weird."

Dani flew the Spector Speeder.  
it phased through the ground and reached the surface.

Dani then deactivated the intangibility and blasted off.

"WHOO-HOOOOOOO!"

"please don`t do that, again."

Dani blushed.

"sorry about that...  
I just hardly ever get to fly this thing that much."

Vince gulped harder.

"oh, man."

Danielle blasted off faster.

"Dani, could you maybe...i don`t know: SLOW DOWN!"

"Why?...you getting "scaaaared?" Said Dani with wit

"NO!  
it`s just really hard to get a proper sigan at these speeds!"

"oh."

Danielle slowed the Spector Speeder down.  
they were now traveling at a cruising speed.

"WHEW!" said Vince

The young teen finally took the Para-Scanner.  
he started at the small screen, which showed various "blips"

"well?...are we getting a signal?" Asked Danielle

"And, HOW!  
I`m getting DOZENS of mixed Vampire and Werewolf signitures, here!

either Fang and Claw have been EVERYWHERE in this city...  
or, they`ve infected more people than I originally thought."

Vince looked at Danielle.

"Dani...this is SERIOUS.  
if this keeps up, everyone in TOWN will be under their control!"

Dani gulped.

"a city full of vampires and werewolves...and, it`s not even HALLOWEEN, yet!"

Vince looked at the Para-Scanner again.

"hmmm...that`s odd."

"what is?"

"signals are everywhere...but, their STRONGEST in one location."

Danielle glanced at the small map.

"hey, I know that place...  
it`s in an abandoned part of town, NOBODY goes there...not even DANNY!"

"sounds like the PERFECT hiding place for "Vamps" and "Wolves" waiting for Sunset."

"In that case, we`d better HURRY...Sunset is Three Hours Away."

Danielle flew the Speeder at FULL SPEED.  
the vehicle blasted off, almost at JET SPEED.

Meanwhile, Valerie (in her Cyber Suit) was flying over the city on her Hoverboard.  
she finally stopped and hovered in place, she looked at her wrist which had a Display on it.

"darn...still nothing."

"VALERIE!"

Valerine looked to see Danny fly up to her.

"Have any luck?"

Valerine sighed.

"no...nothing.  
it`s like they just VANISHED."

Danny growled in his throat.

"I don`t like this...it`s not like Sam to just disappear without a word."

"No kidding...  
Tucker usually calls to talk about upgrading my suit when he`s not being a "Geeky Romeo"

Valerie sighed sadly.  
Danny place dhis hand on her shoulder.

"Don`t worry, Val...we`ll find them.

Valerie smiled at Danny.  
just then, something passed by them at an incredible speed...which knocked them off balance.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Exclaimed Danny

As Valerie climed back up her board, she looked at the now distant object.  
she pressed at her helmet, and the red visor glowed as she activated her HUD (Heads Up Display)

Valerie zoomed in on the object...and soon saw what it was.

"The SPECTOR SPEEDER!" Exclaimed Valerie, who deavtivated her HUD

"The What!  
What is the Spector Speeding doing out here!"

Valerie looked at him.

"I don`t know...  
but, I bet Danielle is driving that thing."

Danny pondered this.

"She must be looking for Sam and Tucker, too."

"Then, we`d better follow them before she gets into trouble."

Danny and Valerie looked...but, the Spector Speeder was gone.

"GREAT!, we lost her." Said Danny

"Don`t worry...we know where she was headed."

Danny hopped onto the Glider behind Valerie, who blasted off at full speed.

[Later]

The Spector Speeder flew over a pretty DARK looking neighborhood.

"Okay, NOW where?" Asked Danielle

Vince looked at the Para-Scanner.

"THERE!"

Danielle hovered over what looked an Old House.

"creepy."

"Yeah, AGREED.  
now, take us in for a landing."

Dani hovered near the old house.  
she then cut the power...which caused the Speeder to drop like a stone onto the ground.

"where did you learn to drive?" Said Vince

"Uncle Jack."

Vince sighed.

"that figures..."

the two got out of the speeder.  
they approached the building and looked at it.

it looked like your basic HAUNTED HOUSE.  
extremely aged wood, cracked and broken windows, dead grass and trees, ect.

Danielle whistled.

"now THAT is definently what I call "Spook Central"

Vince checked tha Para-Scanner again.  
the device was beeping loudly, even heating up in Vince`s hand.

"this place is HOT with energy readings.  
there are DEFINENTLY multiple paranormal being in there."

Dani gulped.

"s-so...we going in or what?"

"yeah...let`s go."

"Okay.  
you lead the way, I`ll watch your back."

Vince eyed her with a smile.

"your not SCAAAAARED are you?"

"N-NO!  
it`s just that, YOU have the Para-Scanner...so, LEAD THE WAY."

Vince smiled.

"Sure, Dani...sure."

Vince walked forward, followed by the Ghost Girl.  
Vince opened the main gate, which creaked loudly.

"well...we`re off to a "good" start." Said Danielle

Vince and Danielle continued to walk.  
they slowly passed through the long, gray colored grass.

the two reached the porch and walked up the steps.  
each step they took caused loud creaks, one of the boards snapped under Dani`s shoe.

"GAAAH!" Shrieked Dani

Vince helped her up.

"you okay?"

"Y-Yeah...  
I just got S-Startled, that`s all."

"Better be more careful."

"yeah...gotcha."

The two continued and approached the door.  
Vince gripped the handle...which suddenly snapped off.

"well, THIS is aggravating."

"Hang on, I`ll blast that door open." Said Danielle, who charged her fists with energy

"NO, WAIT!  
you do that, and they`ll KNOW we`re here.

can`t you just, i don`t know...Phase us in there or something?"

Dani stared blankly, then slapped her forehead.

"gah!  
why didn`t I think of that!"

"guess it`s the "Danny" in you." joked Vince

Danielle grabbed Vince`s hand.  
the two then turned intangible and walked through the door.

Danielle released Vince, who just shivered.

"no matter how many times you do that I don`t think I will EVER get used to it..."

Danielle giggled softly.

"What?"

"oh, nothing...it`s just that (chuckle) your a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid...and, GHOST POWERS freak you out!"

"who says MY POWERS don`t, either."

Vince looked around.  
he and Danielle saw a large room (obviously a Lobby)

it was DARK, cobwebs and dust were EVERYWHERE and, it was "eerily" silent...so quiet, that the two could hear their own breath.

"it`s quiet...TOO QUIET." Said Danielle, who then chuckled.

"What?"

"I`ve ALWAYS wanted to say that line!  
but, seriously...it`s REAL quiet around here."

"perfect conditions for the paranormal world`s most DEADLIEST predators...

both Vampires and Werewolves have senitive hearing...Vampires mostly.  
the "Vamps" can sense the heartbeat of their prey, that`s how they close in on you."

Danielle gulped.

"s-so...what do we do?"

"don`t make any noise...and, TRY not to get too excited."

"why do i get the feeling that won`t be easy?"

"it`s won`t."

Vince began to walk, taking SOFT steps as he went.  
though, the floor still made creaking sounds DESPITE his efforts...Danielle followed him.

as the world became DARKER Danielle charged her hand with Green enery, creating a "Ghostly" illumination that lit the way.

after several minutes, Danielle spoke...though, in whispers.

"vince."

"yeah?" said Vince, who was looking at the Para-Tracker

"there`s something i need to know...about your powers."

"what about them?"

"well...since your HALF vampire and HALF werewolf.  
how come you don`t act all "crazy" like they do when you change?"

"don`t you mean: "why am i fighting AGAINST them, instead of WITH them?"

Danielle looked away, embarrassed.

"well, i-"

"the same reason my parents fought against them: Extreme Will-Power." said Vince

"will-power?"

"yeah...when my parents became "infected", Fang and Claw tried to control them like the others.  
but, my parents held on to their humanity and fought their control...and, used their powers against them."

"coooool...  
your mom and dad sound like real heroes."

Vince sighed.

"yeah...they WERE."

Danielle looked at Vince.

"one last thing."

Vince sighed.

"yeah...what?"

"your powers...are they THAT hard to control?"

Vince inhaled, then exhaled deeply.

"sometimes."

"what do you mean "sometimes?"

"well...sometimes it`s easier, others times it`s not.  
i sometimes feel like my powers are trying to control ME, instead of the other way around."

Vince looked at Dani.

"you know, dani...sometimes i envy you."

"you do?"

"yes.  
i wish MY POWERS were as easy to control as yours."

Danielle looked at him, then sighed.

"easy?  
(deep sigh) no...my powers aren`t EASY.

there are times that I cannot even control my intangibility.  
once, I made my pants fall off by accident...I was SO EMBARRASSED."

"well, at least you didn't have "uncontrollable rages"...or, hurt people when you touch them."

Danielle looked at Vince.

"did that happen to you?"

Vince looked away and sighed.

"yeah...once.  
all I did was shake some guy`s hand, and he was knocked unconscience for hours."

Vince sighed sharply.

"and, another time...I got angry at some bullies who were picking on a young kid.  
I just snapped and beat them up...they were in the hospital for days."

Danielle looked at Vince with Sympathy.

"whoa...and, I thought "I" had problems."

Danielle continued.

"but, you got "better", didn`t you?"

"yeah...a little.  
but, I can still feel this "monster" inside me...trying to claw it`s way out.

it`s like, everytime I transform...I`m getting CLOSER and CLOSER to losing myself.  
it`s like walking across a narrow path above a deep pit...and, I`m afraid of falling into the abyss."

"vince..."

"and, that`s another thing: YOUR transformations.  
when you "Go Ghost", you do it effortlessly without any problems."

"is it different for you?"

Vince nodded.

"yeah...it feels like I`m being torn apart from the inside.  
and, it`s one of the reasons I don`t like using my powers that much.

"and, the OTHER reason?"

Vince looked at her.

"It`s like I told you, danielle...we`re DIFFERENT.  
when you become Dani Phantom, your still YOU.

but, when I change...into that WEREPIRE.  
it`s...it`s like I`m turning into a Different Being altogether."

"that isn`t true, vince...  
sure, your powers are "different"...but, you`re still YOU."

"how do you know that?"

"because when you were the werepire...you protected me from Fang.  
it was like it KNEW me...meaning, the werepire (no matter how different) is STILL YOU."

Vince looked at Danielle who just looked at him with caring, understanding eyes.

Vince finally smiled weakly.

"well...if you say so.  
but, i still don`t like being like this."

Dani smiled, she then gave Vince a quick kiss on his cheek.

"i love you just the way you are...human or werepire."

Vince blushed bright red.  
he finally broke out of his "trance" and tried to focus.

"uhhhh...l-lets try and find sam and tucker."

Vince looked at the Para-Tracker.

"you find anything?"

"possably...this is really weird."

"what is?"

"according to THIS...their right "under" us."

"Under?"

"it`s possible their hiding underground...which makes PERFECT sense.  
trouble is, i have NO IDEA where the "secret enterance" might be."

Danielle smiled.

"we don`t need to.  
I can make my OWN enterance."

Dani grabbed Vince and made then both intangible.  
the two then phased through the floor...and, soon landed in a CAVERN.

"Not bad, huh?"

"sure...if you like doing things the "easy way."

Danielle charged her hand again and illuminated the area.  
She and Vince looked around, and saw a WIDE open cavern with several tunnels.

"wow...look at this place, it`s HUGE!"

"and, DARK.  
the perfect hiding place for Vampires...and, werewolves i guess."

Danielle remained amazed at her surroundings.

"an secret cavern right under an old building...JUST LIKE THE BATCAVE!"

"not the best choice of words, dani."

"oh...right.  
so, which way do we go?"

Vince looked at the Para-Scanner.  
he moved it around, until he picked up a STRONG SIGNAL.

"That way."

the two approached a LONG, DARK tunnel and walked into it.  
it was PITCH BLACK inside, and the onlt light source they had was Dani`s Ecto Energy

which, wasn`t really bright enough to light the WHOLE TUNNEL.

Dani finally gulped.

"okay...i`m starting to get SCARED.  
this feels just like those cheesy slasher movies.  
and, in THOSE movies...the pretty girls ALWAYS go first!"

"i`m not scared."

"YOU NOT!  
how can you not!

we`re in a dark cave filled with monsters!  
monsters that could get us, and we won`t even know it...until it`s TOO LATE."

"I grew up in Transylvania, Danielle.  
stuff like this was just "daily life" there."

"oh...  
well, I still don`t like it"

"you have ghost powers, what are you so worried about?"

"these Vampires and Werewolves AREN`T GHOSTS!  
if they were, I could detect them with my "Ghost Sense"

"Well, don`t worry...I have my own senses.  
how else do you think I knew Fang and Claw were stalking us the other night?"

Dani exhaled.

"yeah...I guess your right."

vince looked at her then, moved closer to the ghost girl.

"don`t worry, Dani...  
if things get TOO SCARY, i`ll protect you."

Danielle smiled weakly.

"thanks...your real sweet."

Vince smiled.  
then, he suddenly paused and sniffed the air.

"what?  
do you...sense them?"

"yeah...i do.  
it smells like their EVERYWHERE."

Vince sniffed some more.  
he then turn back to Danielle.

"i think we`re being followed."

"we are!  
but...i don`t understand, why aren`t they attacking!"

"maybe they WANT us to go down this tunnel."

Dani looked rattled.

"so...it`s a trap!"

"if it is, then we`ll spring it.  
we`ve come this far...no turning back, now."

Vince continued to walk down the dark tunnel, with Danielle close behind him.

after several minutes or so (minute sthat felt like hours)  
the Para-Tracker began to beep rapidly, Vince looked back at Dani.

"wherever we`re going...we`re almost there."

"look!"

Dani pointed at a distant light source Vince just grinned at this.

"long dark tunnel with a light at the end...  
oh yeah, we are definently mocking death in the face." said Vince with sarcasm

"nothing new for me." added Danielle

Vince ran forward, Danielle followed via hovering in the air the two soon reached a large chamber that was lit with glowing crystals.

"so...is this the place?" Asked Danielle, who landed on the ground

"OW!"

Vince dropped the Para-Scanner which had burned his hands slightly.

"According to your Aunt and Uncle`s fancy GIZMO we are.  
this chamber is HOT with Vampire and Werewolf signals."

Vince looked at Danielle.

"better stay close.  
I have a feeling we`re on THEIR TERF, now."

"how RIGHT you are..." said a voice

Vince and Danielle looked around in shock but, the cavern created echos...making it difficult to pinpoint the voice`s location.

Just then, Vince saw two figures emerge from the shadows.

one was a Man with blue skin, pointed ears and red eyes.  
the other was a man covered in gray fur, had a black "dog nose" and had yellow eyes.

"who are they?" Asked Dani

"Fang and Claw...in their Semi-Human forms."

"Semi-Human?"

Fang laughed sinisterly.

"come, now...  
did you HONESTLY expect us to roam around, looking like "mutant animals" ALL THE TIME?"

Claw snickered.

"think of it as a "cross" between our former HUMAN lives and, our new...SUPERIOR existance."

"Besides...we were "expecting" you to arrive and, we wanted to look our very best...and, NOT distract you with our "true forms"

Vince narrowed his eyes.  
Fang just looked at him and smiled.

"No doubt the reason you are HERE is because of those "missing persons"

Vince growled in his throat.

"so...you two ARE behind it."

Fang just laughed, as did Claw.

"my...nothing get`s past YOU, Ravencroft.  
heh-heh...INDEED, me and Claw WERE quite "busy" the other night...

not that we expect the local authorities to catch on...or even that GHOST BOY, for that matter.  
Danny Phantom may be powerful, but a GENIUS he is not...and, that "Huntress" isn`t too far behind."

Fang and Claw then approached Vince.  
Danielle had her fists charged and ready, but remained still.

"But, you Ravencroft...are different.  
I always knew YOU would be smart enough to figure out what was REALLY going on."

Fang snapped his fingers, as did Claw.  
at that moment, many figures stepped out of the shadows and revealed themselves.

some were Werewolves who just walked out of cave openings.  
others were Vampires who crawled from the cealings and walls.

all were Semi-Human.  
which revealed them to be random Amity Park citizens.

as the small army gathered around Vince and Danielle Fang and Claw just smiled evily at them.

"since we left our tribes back in Transylvania...  
me and Claw had to "recruit" some people to join us."

Danielle looked nervous, Vince just scowled at this.

"what do you think?"

Vince just glared at the Vampire Leader.

"I think SICK and TWISTED, Fang."

Fang just chuckled.

"oh, Ravencroft...  
you should know by now that "flattery" will get you NOWHERE with me."

Danielle finally stepped up.

"Enough TALK!  
where are Sam and Tucker!"

Fang and Claw looked at one another.

"sam an-  
OH!, you must mean the "Goth Girl" and her "Geeky Friend"

Fang turned to face the dark cave behind him and whistled loudly.

"Oh, SAAAAAAAAAAM...come out here a moment."

"You two, TUCK." Said Claw

at that moment...two pairs of eyes were seen in the darkness: one red, one gold.  
then, two figures emerged from the darkness...figures that looked like teenagers.

Vince and Danielle realised these figures were Sam and Tucker.  
but, when they raised their heads up to realveal their faces...they saw THEY TOO were "one-of-them"

"Sam!"

"TUCKER!"

Sam and Tucker glared at the two and snarled like rabid animals.  
shock was soon replaced with rage, and Vince and Danielle glared at Fang and Claw.

"what have you DONE!" Exclaimed Vince

Fang and Claw just smirked.

"what do YOU think, Vincent?" Said Fang

"YOU`VE TURNED THEM INTO MONSTERS!" Shouted Danielle

"really?...is THAT what you think?  
because...me and Claw see us doing them a favor,"

"Favor?" Said Vince, not impressed

"Humans are such Weak Things, PATHETIC!  
we have made them STRONGER with our "gifts." Said Claw

"Besides...we do not like to "waste" a life.  
not when it can be used in eternal servitude to US."

"Life?...or, LIVING DEATH." Said Vince

Fang eyed him.

"I don`t expect a CHILD to unerstand...  
the point is, your FRIENDS and countless others now belong to us."

Fang snapped his fingers, as did Claw.  
Sam and Tucker reacted like trained dogs, as if awaiting orders.

"kill them."

Sam and Tucker roared loudly.  
they rushed forward, slashing at Vince and Dani (who had dodged out of the way) with their claws.

"SAM!, TUCKER!  
WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Exclaimed Danielle, who hovered high in the air

"THEIR NOT THINKING, DANI!  
their under THEIR control, that don`t know what their doing!" Shouted Vince, as he dodged their attacks

Fang chuckled wickedly

"Ravencroft is RIGHT, Phantom.  
Sam and Tucker`s will...is what WE decide."

"So, their slaves." Said Danielle

Fang snickered.

"Slave" is such an ugly word...I prefer the term: "Servants"

Sam finally stopped.  
she looked up at Danielle, then gritted her teeth...exposing her fangs.

"danieeeeeeeelle..."

Sam flew up and levitated before Dani.

"uh-oh."

Sam slashed at her.  
Danielle tried to dodged, but wasn`t fast enough.

"OW!"

Dani held her arm in pain.  
she looked at the three deep cuts, which bled ectoplasm.

"whoa...she`s FAST."

Sam charged after the ghost girl.

"DANIELLE!" Exclaimed Vince

But, Vince was interrupted by Tucker who pounced viciously upon him, pinning him to the ground.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"whoa, TUCK two words: Breath Mint." Said Vince, despite the situation

Tucker raised his clawed hand.  
he struck at Vince`s face, who quickly moved his head out of the way.

"HEY!, CUT IT OUT!"

Tucker snarled at Vince.

"AHHHHH!"

Vince looked and saw Danielle fall to the ground.  
she tried to get up, but Sam landed on her back...pinning her down with her boot.

"DANIELLE!, NO!"

Vince finally grasped Tucker and tossed him off.  
he got up and rushed after Sam...but, Tucker tackled him down.

"GAH!  
you know, for a geek that`s never tried any sports in his life...your pretty nimble."

"RAAAAAAAAHH!"

Sam grabbed Danielle by her shirt and raised her up.  
she then squeezed onto her neck...thenm began to absorb her Life Energy.

"GAH!  
n-no...ssssstop." said Dani, who felt herself getting weaker.

"DANI!, NO!"

Vince finally narrowed his eyes...which changed from Purple to Yellow and Red.  
he began to transform into his Werepire form...then, knocked Tucker away.

"LET HER GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Vince (now in his Semi-Form) charged and leapt after Sam.  
Sam gasped, but couldn`t react in time...Vince knocked her away, forcing her to release Dani.

Vince approached Danielle.

"are...you okay?" Asked Vince, trying to sound comforting (despite his gruff voice)

"i...guess so."

Sam and Tucker then approached the two.  
just then, the other Vampires and Werewolves approached.

"uh-oh...this is getting serious." said Dani

"then, let`s get out of here."

Dani grabbed vince.  
bshe made them both intangible and flew up, phasing through the "cealing"

"THEIR GETTING AWAY!" shouted Claw angrily

Fang looked at his watch...then, smiled.

"oh, no their not."

[outside]

Dani and Vince phased through the ground.  
they landed softly on the surface...then, looked around.

"oh, no...IT`S NIGHT!"

Vince looked and saw that it was indeed dark out.  
at that moment, the two felt a low rumbling.

suddenly, they saw various Vampires and Werewolves escaped the old house.  
but, for some reason...they ran and flew in all directions, they DIDN`T attack Dani and Vince.

"Their not attacking!"

Danielle suddenly gasped a sit dawned on her.

"oh-no...THEIR GOING TO INFECT MORE PEOPLE!"

"!"

Dani and Vince looked to see Sam and Tucker charging after them.

"oh-no, NOT AGAIN!"

Vince gritted his teeth and snarled, flexing his clawed hands.  
he charged after Tucker and colided with him, knocked him down upon impact.

Danielle saw Sam flying after her.  
she then put her hands together, charging them with energy.

Dani launched a powerful energy beam at Sam...knocking her into the ground.  
the ghost girl then paused to hold her head, feeling like she was going to faint.

"whoa...must be low on energy.  
better not use strong attacks for awhile."

Sam recovered and growled at Sam, gritting her fanged teeth.  
as she got up and approached her, Dani threw Energy Orbs at her...which just annoyed Sam.

"Come on, Sam...SNAP OUT OF IT!  
it`s really hard for me to beat you when i`m TRYING not to hurt you too much."

Sam roared at her, then charged and reached for Danielle who quickly grasped her hands, trying to keep Sam from touching her.

Meanwhile, Vince was still struggling against Tucker he managed to throw him down on the ground and stood over him.

Vince raised his hands up...but, was hit by a powerful laser blast.

"GET AWAY FROM TUCKER, YOU MONSTER!" Shouted a voice

Danielle looked to see Vince knocked down...and, Valerie and Danny approaching.

"VALERIE!, STOP!"

Valerie leaped from her glider and ran over to Tucker...whose face was hidden from view.

"Tucker?"

Tucker suddenly snarled at her, revealing himself.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Shrieked Valerie

"TUCKER!" Exclaimed Danny

Dani quickly threw Sam aside and flew towards Valerie at top speed.  
she shoved the Huntress away before Tucker could attack her.

Danny then looked and saw Sam...who was snarling at him.

"sam?  
is...that you?"

Sam responded with a vicious snarl.  
she tried to attack Danny, but Vince rushed forward and knocked her away.

Sam and Vince faced each other, growling like animals.  
Sam then tried to slash at Vince, who just grasped her waist, lifted her up and threw her.

Sam`s body crashed into a nearby tree...smashing it to pieces.  
but, she was unharmed...she just raised up and glared at Vince, snarling.

Tucker then charged and tried to grabed Vince from behind.  
but, he just grasped the werewolf and tossed him at Sam...knocking both down.

Sam and Tucker just looked at the four.  
Danny and Valerie looked stunned, while Vince and Danielle looked Battle Ready.

Finally, Sam and Tucker took off.  
Tucker ran into an Alley, while Sam flew off.

"SAM!, TUCKER!" Exclaimed Danny

at that moment, Vince groaned as he slowly shifted back into humand form.  
now, Danny and Valerie were even MORE stunned and Shocked.

Dani ran over to Vince, who was on his knees.

"Vince...you okay?"

"give me a minute."

Danny and Valerie approached them.

"Danielle...what`s going on?" Asked Danny, sternly

Dani looked at the older teenagers and smiled sheepishly

"it`s...complicated."


	9. Transylvania

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman

Night of the Werepire Chapter 09: Return to Transylvania

[FentonWORKS]

"VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES!" Exclaimed Maddie in shock

Danielle and Vince were in the kitchen...  
and, had just finished tell Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Danny and Valerie their story.

"Sad...but, true." Said Dani

"and, Vince is some kind of "Werepire!" Exclaimed Jazz

Vince looked away in embarrassment Danny of course...just glared at him, his arms crossed.

"So...all those missing people-"

"are now Vampires and Werewolves." Said Vince to Valerie

"Including SAM and TUCKER!" Exclaimed Danny

Vince sighed.

"yeah...it seems that way."

Maddie was stunned.  
so stunned, that she had to sit down.

"okay...GHOSTS I can deal with.  
but, VAMPIRES and WEREWOLVES!...this is ALOT to take in."

Valerie looked distraught.

"so, are Sam and Tucker...g-gone?"

"no...Vince thinks they can be cured." Said Danielle

Jazz looked surprised.

"cured?"

Dani turned to Vince.

"Well, TELL THEM!"

Vince sighed.

"well...my parents were Parapsycholigists.  
and, before they died, they discovered Vampirism and Werewolfism could be cured."

"They did?" Said Maddie

"yeah.  
they even created an Antidote to cure someone if they are infected."

"GREAT!" Exclaimed Jazz

"but, it has to me administered in ONE WEEK of the biting.  
otherwise...the infected become permanent and irreversible."

"oh...not so great."

"Me and Vince were on their trail using Uncle Jack`s Para-Scanner-"

"AH-HAA!  
SEE MADDIE, I told you it worked!" Exclaimed Jack

Dani raised an eyebrow.

"right...  
well, anyway: me and Vince tracked Fang and Claw down and, we just about had Sam and Tucker...then, Valerie blasted Vince."

Valerie looked down.

"sorry."

Vince shrugged.

"don`t worry about it...  
wouldn`t be the first time that happened."

Maddie spoke.

"So, where ARE this Fang and Claw?  
or, for that matter: Sam, Tucker and the other Infected Citizens?"

"dunno...probably reaking havok, someplace."

"no, Danielle.  
it`s pretty obvious that that Fang and Claw sent their "minions" to infect more people." Said Vince

Everyone looked shocked.

"I-Infect!"

Jazz suddenly grabbed her neck in fright.

"yes...and, they`ve been pretty busy.  
me and Dani have already seen how many people they HAVE infected already."

"How many are there?" Asked Maddie

"TOO MANY.  
which is why we need to start working on curing them NOW."

"Okay...that sounds like a plan."

Danny huffed.

"So...where IS this cure?"

Vince took out his PDA device and waved it.

"right HERE, Danny."

Danny looked confused.

"what?"

"though my mother`s PERSONAL JOURNAL is still locked.  
all of her Scientific Records are accessible, and she has DETAILED notes on her cure."

"So...it`ll tell us how to make the cure?" Asked Jazz

"Like a Cook Book."

Vince tapped the buttons quickly with his thumbs the decice then beeped and dispayed something on-screen.

"Okay, here we are: the Vampire and Werewolf Venom Cure."

"Exelent!" Exclaimed Maddie

Vince smiled.  
then, he suddenly frowned.

"oh, no..."

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"what?"

Vince groaned.

"ohhh..., I CAN`T BELIEVE THIS!"

"What is it, Vince!" Exclaimed Danielle

Vince sighed, then faced the others.

"we have a bit of a problem."

"What is it?  
is the research Incomplete?" asked Maddie

"No, the notes are all here.  
it`s just IMPOSSIBLE to make the cure here in Amity Park."

"Why`s that?" Asked Jazz

"Because the CRUCIAL ingrediences needed are all found in ONE PLACE, and ONE PLACE, only: Transylvania."

Everyone gasped.

"T-T-TRANSYLVANIA!  
as in: Count Dracula`s Homeland!, SPOOK CENTRAL!...THAT Transylvania!" Exclaimed Jack

"The same...I was born in that horrific place.

Valiere then leaned forward.

"Vince...Can`t we make the cure WITHOUT these ingrediences!"

"That would be a BAD IDEA, Valerie.  
an attempt would result in a formula that would either SPEED UP their infection...or, kill them."

Valerie hung her head down.  
she exhaled deeply, then raised up.

"well...looks like we`re going to Transylvania, then."

"WE" is gonna have to be you guys.  
because, I`m not going anywhere NEAR Transylvania." said Vince, Sternly

"What!  
B-But, Vince...we NEED YOU." Said Dani

"I`m sorry, Dani...but, I-I can`t."

Danny eyed him.

"and, WHY NOT!  
don`t you want to help SAM and TUCKER!"

"Danny, that`s enough!" Snapped Jazz

"it`s not Vince`s fault he`s scared."

"I AM NOT SCARED!" exclaimed Vince

"then, what`s wrong?" said Danielle

Vince looked at everyone...then, exhaled deeply.

"I haven`t been to Transylvania...since my parents were murdered there on my eighth birthday.  
it took EVERYTHING I could just to escape from that place, so...i`m not exactly in a hurry to GO BACK."

everyone looked stunned.  
even Danny fell silent at this.

"vince...I had no idea your parents were-  
I mean, you told me they died, but...I didn`t-"

"it isn`t something I like to BRING UP, Danielle."

Vince finally laid back on his chair and crossed his arms.

"so...I can`t go back there."

Maddie approached Vince.

"Vince...it`s OKAY to be scared to go back to where your parents died.  
but, you said it yourself: you were BORN in Transylvania...and, this IS your parent`s research.

Vince, we need your help if we are going to save everyone.  
Danny and the others can`t do it on their own...they NEED your help, WE need you."

Vince looked away.

"SAM and TUCKER need you." Added Jazz

Vince finally exhaled.  
he looked at everyone, then sighed once again.

"well...I suppose I could show you where to go."

Dani hugged Vince.

"thank you, Vince!"

"you might not thank me once we get there." said Vince glumly

Maddie stood.

"Okay...here`s the plan.  
Danny, Valerie and Danielle will go with Vince to Transylvania.  
while Me, Jack and Jazz will stay here and hold the fort til you all get back."

"and, HOW are we suppose to get there?" said Danny

"Duh!  
we take the Spector Speeder." Said Danielle

"you mean the SAME ONE that you weren`t suppose to drive!"

Danielle gulped.

"Relax...I`LL be driving it, THIS TIME." said Vince

"UH-UH, NO WAY!  
I am NOT letting a Thirteen year old drive the Spector Speeder." said Danny, Sternly

"do YOU know where Transylvania is?"

Danny was silent.  
Maddie took out the Keys.

"Vince is driving." said Maddie, who tossed them to Vince...who caught them with a smile

Danny slapped his face in aggravation.  
Vince finally got up, as did Danielle.

"come on, let`s go.  
the sooner get to Transylvania...the sooner we can LEAVE and save everyone."

Vince marched off, followed by Dani Valerie looked at Danny and smiled.

"ready to go?"

"(deep sigh) whatever..."

[Much Later]

The Spector Speeder was soaring over the ocean at full speed.  
Vince was at the controls with Danielle next to him...while, Danny and Valerie were riding in the back.

"you ever notice how CLOSE those two are getting?" whispered Danny to Valerie

"yeah, i have...aren`t they CUTE?"

"Cute" is the word i would choose to describe it."

Valerie eyed him.

"oh, LIGHTEN UP, Fenton.  
so your "clone cousin" has a boyfriend, it isn`t the end of the world."

"it IS when he`s a Vampire/Werewolf thin-, Did you just say BOYFRIEND!"

"yeah, Danielle and Vince are a COUPLE, now...I thought you knew."

Danny was now hysterical.

"NO!  
I HAD NO IDEA!, THIS IS TERRIBLE!"

"I think your Overracting, Danny."

"AM NOT!"

Valerie smiled.

"then, WHY is your eye twitching like that?"

Danny covered his eye.  
Valerie just giggled.

"OKAY...we`re getting CLOSER to Romania so, everyone hold tight...once we get to Transylvania, it might get "rough." said Vince

"What do you mean ROUGH?" asked Danny

"you don`t wanna know."

the group looked and saw they were approaching some land.  
the continent looked pretty DARK and GLOOMY, nothin but Cloudy skies and Dead looking land.

"whoa...talk about DARK.  
bet Sam wishes she was here." said Danny

Vince flew the Spector Speeder over the landscape.

"how long til we reach Transylvania?"

"not long...we should be approaching it`s borders in THREE...TWO...ON-"

CRASH!

The Spector Speeder suddenly started rocking around uncontrolably.

"WHAT`S THAT!" Exclaimed Valerie

"trouble."

the teenagers suddenly saw some Humanoid Bat Creatures swaming around the Speeder.  
one suddenly landed on the front window and screeched at them, which freaked out all excepted Vince.

as the Vampire tried to claw at the glass, Vince narrowed his eyes.

"oh, no you don`t..."

Vince pressed a button on the console.  
which caused the Speeder to electrify outside...which electrocuted the Vampire, forcing it off.

"let`s get out of here...it`s getting crowded."

Vince activated the Speeder`s afterburners and blasted off.  
sadly, halfway through the trip...the boosters suddenly exploded.

before anyone knew what was happening...the aircraft began to fall like a stone.

"!"

"Hold on!"

Vince struggled with the controls trying his BEST to land the Speeder, despite the situation.

the Speeder soon came in contact with the ground.  
it plowed through the earth, shattering some trees as it did.

after what felt like HOURS...the speeder finally came to a stop and powered down.  
Vince laid back and exhaled sharply, he then looked at the others.

"you guys alright?"

Danny, Valerie and Danielle just nodded, too shaken up to even speak.

"good."

Vince unbuckled himself (as well as the others)  
he force the door open and he and the others leaped out.

they walked forward and looked around.  
they were in what looked like a DARK FOREST, which was filled with bare, "skeletal" trees.

"we must of crashed in a forest, somewhere..." Said Valerie

Vince looked around.  
the area was deathly silent, sans for the birds calling.

"that isn`t good...the woods is the LAST place we should be."

"I see a town over there!" Said Danielle

everyone looked to see a city in the distance.

"Come on, let`s go."

Vince ran forward, followed by the others.

after awhile, they all reached the enterence to a large city.  
they saw a large, Billboard Sign that read: "WELCOME TO BRASOV, TRANSYLVANIA"

"Brasov?" said Danielle

"One of many cities in Transylvania...  
my parents went to a college here as teenagers." said Vince

"So...will we be safe, there?" asked Valerie

"Vampire and Werewolves rarely enter human cities...most of the time, anyway.  
but, we should be safe HERE...Brasov is a pretty SECURE city in Transylvania."

"Then, let`s get in there before MORE of those things attack us."

the group all ran pass the sign and into the city.  
once inside, they found themselves in an average Town with a Metropolin city in the distance.

for all accounts, it looked a little like AMITY PARK.

"wow...THIS is Transylvania?" Began Valerie

"it`s certainly not what I expected."

Vince eyed her.

"Well, what DID you expect?  
an "Old English" village populated by farmers."

"well...yeah, kind of."

Vince sighed.

"don`t believe EVERYTHING you see in the movies...  
modern day Transylvanians aren`t that different from everyone else."

the others saw some cars driving by, and avergae people passing them.

"yeah...I can see that." Said Danny

[Later]

Danny and the others were gathered at a nearby bistro, where they were having some "refreshments"  
after some silence, Valerie finally put down her iced tea and spoke.

"so...about what happened back there with the Spector Speeder."

Vince looked at her.

"what WERE those things that attacked us?"

Vince smirked.

"what do YOU think?"

Valerie looked at him.

"Vampires?"

"bingo."

Valerie looked amazed.

"wow...so, THAT`S what they look like."

"But, that doesn`t make sense...  
when I saw Sam in Amity Park, she didn`t have WINGS or anything like that!" Said Danny

"That`s because she was in her Semi-Form: a cross between her Human and Vampire self.  
but, she`ll eventually get strong enough to attain her FULL Vampire form...which, I`d rather NOT let happen."

Danny crossed his arms and grumbled.

"and, Tucker?" asked Valerie

"the same."

"So...WHY are were wasting time in this place!" complained Danny

Danielle faced Vince.

"I hate to admit it...but, Danny`s right.  
shouldn`t we be looking for that the ingredients to that cure?"

"we don`t have to...  
my parents ALREADY created it in their secret lab." said Vince

"hey, that`s great!  
saves us a WHOLE lot of trouble!" Exclaimed Valerie

"so, just take us to this lab an-"

"I`m afraid it isn`t that simple...  
after my parents were "infected", they had to leave civilization to better protect the populous.

their lab is here...nor is it in any other city."

"Then...where is it?"

Vince narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"in an old castle...SOMEWHERE in the "Black Forest"

"B-B-Black Forest?" stuttered Valerie

"it`s the most DEADLY woodland in all of Transylvania.  
it has the most Werewolf Sightings ANYWHERE, and it`s dangerously close to the mountains."

"what`s te big deal about the mountains?" asked Danielle

"That`s where the Vampires dwell.  
normally, the forests and mountains NEVER meet...but, the Black Forest is where they do.

since Vampires and Werewolves are hostal towards each other...  
the Black Forest has been a constant battle ground for Vampire/Werewolf conflicts."

"okay...can`t we just FLY over the woods?" asked Danny

"not a good idea.  
the Transylvanian skies BELONG to the Vampires...that`s why we were attacked earlier."

"guess that rules out using my Hoverboard, then." added Valerie

"I thought Vampires only came out at night." Said Danny

"They do...but, they can ALSO survive the day if the sun`s light is obstructed."

"you mean, like from DENSE CLOUDS?" said Danielle

"exactly."

Vince sighed.

"look...BOTTOM LINE: it`s going to be dangerous no matter what we do.  
and, frankly...I think we`ll stand a better chance in the Werewolf infested forests.

at least we`ll be able to see THEM coming."

Valerie looked at Danny.

"Vince DOES make alot of sense, Danny.  
I`d rather face a Pack of wolves, than a swarm of bats...we`re lucky we weren`t killed when we crashed."

Danny groaned.

"look...we`re not even sure WHERE in this forest that the castle even is!  
and, I don`t know about you guys...but, I`d rather NOT get lost in a creepy woods."

"I remember where it is." said Vince

Danny eyed him.

"How could you POSSABLY know that."

Vince sighed.

"Because...I was BORN in that castle.  
I spent the my eight years of life in it`s walls...and, I REMEMBER where it is."

Danny eyed him.

"so...let me get this straight.  
you expect us to follow YOU, a "Vampire/Werewolf Halfa" into a forest FULL of monsters.  
and, TRUST that you remember where some old castle is that you "supposively" was born at!"

Danielle glared at Danny.

"in a word...YES.  
and, if you don`t...then, Sam, Tucker and Every human in Amity Park are DOOMED."

Danny crossed his arms.  
Valerie sighed, then grabbed Danny`s shoulder tightly.

"excuse us."

Valerie got up and led Danny away from Vince and Dani.  
once far enough away, Valerie force Danny to face her.

"daniel fenton, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"you don`t honestly expect us to TRUST this kid.  
i mean...he`s one of THEM, and he lied to us about it."

"no...he was keeping a secret that he was afraid to reveal.  
which was no different from YOU, when you first attained for ghost powers.

and, you can`t assume he`s evil just because he`s the same "species" as they are."

"why not!"

Valerie eyed Danny.

"because "I" made that mistake years ago when I believed you were evil.  
and, even though I`m TRYING to redeem myself...that guilt still haunts me.

and, it`ll HAUNT YOU if you don`t stop this nonesense!"

"but, valerie-"

"NO, BUTS, DANNY!

look, I KNOW that Danielle having a boyfriend is HARD for you to accept.  
but, you have to face facts: she`s not a Little Girl, anymore.  
She`s grown up, now!...and, treating Vince like he's "Vlad's Son" isn`t FAIR to him.

and, BESIDES: unless Vince does something that`s OBVIOUSLY evil...like "Laughing Maniacly Into the Night"  
I suggest you COOL IT and give him a chance...at least he`s TRYING to help our loved ones."

Danny crossed his arms and sighed.

"fine.  
i guess i could TRY to give him a break."

"good."

Valerie returne dto teh table, Danny soon joined her.  
once they returned, Vince raised an eyebrow.

"is everything okay?"

"Oh, SURE...  
me and Danny just needed a "heart-to-heart" talk.

just lead the way, Vince and, we`ll do what we can.  
this is YOUR "hometown", afterall...and, we trust you."

Vince smiled.

"Good.  
then, we should probably get going."

[Later]

The group were now standing at he very enterence of the BLACK FOREST.  
which, true to it`s name...was filled with trees with darkly colored Wood and Leaves.

there was a Sign that read: "BLACK FOREST ABANDON ALL HOPE TO ALL WHO ENTER!"

"(loud gulp) my...this sure feels inviting." said Danielle

"indeed...  
only the Brave, Desperate, or, really stupid venture into those woodlands."

"So, which are we?  
in all this craziness, I lost track." said Danny, sarcasticly

"alright, Danny...that`s ENOUGH."

Valerie then changed into her Cyber-suit which appeared on her body in a bright red flash.

"we`d better change into our "work clothes", it might get dangerous."

Danny and Dani nodded.  
they then transformed into their Ghost Modes.

Danny then looked at Vince.

"Aren`t you gonna change?"

"I can`t transform the same way as you three.  
but, if and when things get bad...THEN, you`ll see."

Danny eyed him.  
Danielle then faced her "cousin"

"trust me on this one, Danny.  
he`ll change when he does...it`s kind of HARD to miss."

Vince sighed.

"ANYWAY, I`ll go on ahead.  
aside from knowing the "safest" route to the castle...I can detect any nearby Vampires and Werewolves."

Valerine tapped some buttons in her wrist guantlet.

"I`ll try to set my suit`s scanners to detect Vampire and Werewolf signitures, too...hope that helps."

"it COULD." replied Vince

Danny huffed.

"great...  
so, what do WE do?"

"you and Danielle can offer some extra "Fire Power"  
and, if things get REAL BAD...you can use yoru intangibility to get us out of trouble."

"That sounds like a good plan." said Dani

Danny just sighed.

"whatever..."

Vince then turned to face the forest enterence.  
he took a deep breath, exhaled...then, walked into the forest.

the others followed him closely.

about an hour had passed...  
and, the group had hiked through miles of the forest without any sign of danger.

finally, Danny spoke up.

"not to COMPLAIN or anything-"

"which your gonna do anyway." said Valerie

"so, i`m "chatty", it`s part of my CHARM.  
anyway, we`ve been walking for MILES...and, I haven`t seen any monsters."

"just because you can`t see them...doesn`t mean their not HERE."

Vince stopped and sniffed the air.

"their definently HERE...I can smell them."

the others paused.

"H-Here?  
exactly how C-Close are they?"

"grrrrrrrrrrr..."

the others froze upon hearing a low growl.  
just then, a Gray, Humanoid Wolf burst from the bushes.

It snarled at the teens, saliva dripping from it`s sharp teeth.  
Vince growled at it, then rushed forward towards it.

The werewolf slashed at vince who dodged the attack, grabbed the wolf and knocked it into a tree.

the impact knocked the beast out cold...forcing it back into it's Human Form.

"pretty close." said Vince

Danny and Valerie remained frozen in shock just staring at Vince with dropped jaws and pointing fingers.

Danielle smiled.

"yeah, I know...he`s THAT good."

it was at that moment, that Valerie`s wrist gauntlet beeped apparently, "warning" of a werewolf attack.

Valerie sighed as she turned it off.

"i knew i should of upgraded my tech before we left."

Vince gritted his teeth and growled.

"Vince?...you okay?"

Vince turned...and, the three saw his eyes flash Yellow and Red.  
his teeth were also getting sharper, and his growls becomeing more INHUMAN.

"VINCE!, CALM DOWN!"

Vince held his head.  
he soon returned to normal and sighed.

"s-sorry, dani.  
I guess I was getting too excited."

"Is THAT what makes you transform?" asked Valerie

"yeah, when I get STRESSED OUT...and, STUFF."

Valerie smirked.

"well, in that case Danny had better not make you mad...RIGHT, Danny?"

Danny huffed and looked away.

"Let`s just get out of here...  
where ONE Werewolf is, another won`t be far behind."

"Right, just like REAL WOLVES.  
they ALWAYS hunt in groups...so it`s EASY for them to tear their prey apart."

"Must you say stuff like that, Valerie!"

"well, if you would of paid more attention in school, I wouldn`t need to."

Vince sighed as he grabbed his face.

"this is going to be a LONG DAY."

[Later]

the group soon reached a clearing.  
they walked pass the trees, and saw a WIDE OPEN area before them.

"What`s this place?" asked Danielle

"it`s called: "The Valley of Spirits"  
though it`s dangerously close to the mountains...Vampires pretty much steer clear of it."

"how come?"

Vince narrowed his eyes.

"because, THIS...is where Transylvania`a GHOSTS dwell."

as if on cue, Danny and Danielle`s Ghost Sense went off.

"see?"

Valerie charged her wrist laser.

"are the ghosts here...dangerous?"

"not really.  
most of the spirits here are remnants of the many Human Victims of Vampire and Werewolf attacks."

"!"

The group looked and saw several Full Formed Vampires flying towards them.

"UH-OH!  
we`re in trouble!" said Danielle

"GRRRRRRRRRR!"

the group suddenly looked behind them and saw a pack of werewolves charging after them.

"Oh, man...WE`RE CORNERED!" exclaimed Danny

"INTO THE VALLEY, IT`S OUR ONLY CHANCE!"

the teens ran forward into the clearings.  
Danny and Danielle fire their Ecto-Blasts at the Vampires, while Valerie shot at the Werewolves.

about half way into the valley, the Werewolves surrounded them.  
while, the Vampires flew around them in a Tornado-like fashion.

"this doesn`t look good..."

as the Vampires and Werewolves tried to attack...Danny and Danielle`s Ghost Sense went of madly.  
suddenly, a dense mist formed around everyone...a mist that resembled FOG.

then, the ghostly forms of various people suddely materialised.  
the ghosts were Zombie-like and looked pretty angry.

they moaned loudly as they swirled around like shooting stars.  
the ghosts viciously attacked teh Vampires and Werewolves.

this massive attack forced them to retreat.  
once they were gone, the ghosts returned to their regular forms and looked at Danny and the others.

"uhhhh...you SURE their friendly?" said Danny

the ghosts finally flew off, leaving the Teenagers alone.

"yeah...pretty sure." said Vince

"hello, strangers..." said an Echoed voice

the teenagers turned to see a ghost facing them.  
the ghost looked like an elderly man, dressed in "Middle Aged" armor.

"uhhh...h-hello." stuttered Danielle

"you kids look new to Transylvania."

"you could say that..." Began Danny

"and, you are?"

The ghost smiled warmly.

"of course...I suppose introductions are in order.  
I am COUNT STOKERSTOV, a former ruler of Transylvania in the "old times"

(deep sigh) but, after I was murdered by Count Dracula centuries ago I have become the ruler of this valley, guiding any spirits that may come here."

"Are all the ghosts here people who were killed by Vampires and Werewolves?" asked Danielle

"yes...they are."

Dani suddenly got an idea.

"HEY, VINCE!  
I just thought of something."

"what?"

"Since your parents were killed by those Vampires and Werewolves...  
then, MAYBE their here in the valley!, if we look hard we could find them-"

"I appretiate the thought, Danielle...  
but, we don`t have time for that right now.

we need to get to the castle so we can Cure Fang and Claw`s victims.  
besides...we don`t even KNOW if they are here or not."

"The count might know!"

Dani quickly faced the Ghostly Count.

"Mister Stokerstov...have you seen Vince`s parents?  
they were a Vampire and Werewolf, who fought against Fang and Claw."

"I am sorry, my dear...  
but, there are SO MANY spirits already here...even I cannot keep track of them all."

"But-"

"Let it GO, Dani.  
we have nore important things to do than CHASE GHOSTS." said Vince

Danielle sighed sharply.

"fine...i guess your right."

Vince approached Stokerstov.

"Count Stokerstov...we need to get to a Castle in this forest.  
your valley seems to be the safest route there, are we allowed safe passage?"

Stokerstov smiled.

"of course, Vincent.  
by al means...go forth and complete your mission."

Vince raised an eyebrow.

"how did you know my name?"

Stokerstov smiled.

"let`s just say: I knew an ancestor of yours, once."

"oh...  
well, I guess that`s okay."

Vince walked off, followed by Danny, Danielle and Valerie.  
Count Stokerstov just watched them as they disappeared into the fog.

"be careful, children...  
these cursed lands are NOT for the faint of heart."

Stokerstov then faded away with the mist.


	10. Death of Hope

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman

Frankenstein copyright Mary Shelly

Winnie the Pooh copyright A. A. Milne

Night of the Werepire Chapter 10: Death of Hope

[Black Forest, Nightfall]

Danny, Valerie, Vince and Danielle were now DEEP into the forest of Transylvania...  
it was now MIDNIGHT, which made everyone feel "uneasy" (especially Vince)

"how close are we to this castle?" asked Danny

"we`re getting pretty close...  
and, we should get there SOON...a slong as we KEEP MOVING."

"you seem a little shaken up." said Valerie

Vince sighed.

"yeah, a little...  
my parents NEVER let go outside at night.  
in fact: I never left the castle for the first eight years of my life."

"How come?"

Vince looked down, then replied.

"they said they were trying to protect me.  
that I wasn`t ready for the "Outside World"

I left once...on a night like this one.  
and, I was almost killed because of it...luckily, my parents rescued me."

Dani chuckled.

"I bet YOU were in trouble."

Vince smiled weakly.

"yeah...I was.  
but, my parents were never TOO harsh on me."

there was silence as the teenagers walked.  
finally, Danielle spoke up.

"Vince...how did your parents die?  
I mean, if you don`t want to answer, that`s fine!  
but...i`m just curious, that`s all."

Vince looked at Danielle he then glanced at Danny and Valerie...then, sighed sharply.

"it all started one night at the castle...my parents were in their lab, working on something."

-[Flashback]-

an eight year old vince peared into a larg room curiously as he clutched a teddy bear.  
he saw two adults in lab coats and wearing goggles working with scientific equipment.

(("all their lives my parents tried to PROVE the scientific existance of Vampire and Werewolves...  
but, after they were bitten and infected, they found a NEW purpose: Creating a CURE for victims."))

(("that night...they succeeded."))

The woman, VANESSA stopped her work and removed her googles.

"IT WORKS!"

her husband, Edward removed his goggles and looked at her.

"what works, honey?"

"My Vampire cure...IT`S A SUCCESS!"

Edward walked over to her.

"it does?"

"YES!, just look!  
see?, the Vampire blood sample is stable, hasn`t even burned up from the "Sunlight Test"

"EXELLENT, Sweetheart!"

Vanessa looked at her husband.

"what about YOUR cure?"

"ACTUALLY...I was just about to start."

Edward returned to his workshop, Vanessa followed him.

"I have just injected my serum into this Werewolf blood sample.  
now, to see if it passes the "Adrenaline" test..."

Edward squirts a liquid into the blood.  
he then looks under a microscope to see how the Blood Cells react.

after a few minutes...he smiles.

"Perfect!  
Human Blood Cells are STABLE, not even mutating slightly."

Vanessa smiled.

"Then, we`ve done it!  
we`ve FINALLY created a cure to our "diseases"

"All we have to do is mass-produce it and, give it to every hospital and medical facility in Transylvania." said Edward

"Then, humanity can FINALLY put this "Vampire/Werewolf" problem behind them."

just then, Vanessa glanced over and saw Vince.

"Vince?  
what are you doing out of bed?"

Vince finally revealed himself.

"I c-couldn`t sleep."

the dark haired woman sighed.

"oh...right.  
all our work must be keeping you awake."

Vanessa walked up, picked up Vince and held him.

"come now...time for bed."

"can you tell me a story?" asked the child

"why, of course!  
any story in paticular you want to hear?"

"well...how about: "Winnie The Pooh?", it's my favorite."

"okay."

Vanessa looked at Edward.

"I`ll be back, edward."

"take your time."

Vanessa smiled, then left.

[later, in Vince`s room]

"...the end." said Vanessa, as she closed the book

Vince looked at his mother.

"momma?"

"yes, sweetheart?"

"can I ask you a question."

"sure, vince...what is it?"

Vince darted his eyes...then, spoke.

"what were you and dad doing in your lab?"

Vanessa looked at her son.

"why...we were working on our Cure for the Vampire and Werewolf infection."

"does it work?"

Vanessa smiled.

"It`s a SUCCESS.  
soon, newly infected humans can be cured from an eternal life as Vampires and Werewolves."

Vince looked down.

"c-can it...work on me?"

Vanessa looked at her son, a little surprised at his words.

"why, vince...why on earth would you think of something like that?"

"Well...you and dad want to cure people so badly.  
I was hoping it would work on me...you know, make me NORMAL."

Vanessa was now shocked.

"Vince...how can you think such a thing!, you ARE normal."

"Then, WHY can`t I live in the town with other people?  
if I`m so normal...why aren`t I allowed to leave this castle!"

Vanessa sighed.

"Vince...honey.  
us staying here was NEVER because of you and your "gifts"

me and your father came here to work in peace and SAFETY.  
but, once our Cure has been given to the public...we won`t have to stay here for much longer."

Vince sighed.

"i wish i could be normal...  
i don`t like my powers!, their so...freaky."

Vanessa exhaled deeply.

"i know...they were HARD for me and your father to get used to, as well.  
but, we`ve made the best of it...and, thanked heaven that we didn`t become "monsters" like the others."

Vince looked down.

"but...what if I become a monster.  
lately, i`ve been feeling like my powers are trying to control me."

"If that happens, then just remember: YOU control the powers, the powers DON`T control you."  
you have the all the will you need to resist those urges...so long as you remember who you REALLY are."

the young boy looks at his mother...then, smiles.  
Vanessa then hugged her son softly, Vince returned the embrace.

"i promise...very soon, things will get better." said Vanessa, softly

Vince parted and looked at her.

"you really think so?"

"I`m SURE of it.  
soon, we`ll leave Transylvania...and live somewhere else with other people.

you know, I have a brother in the United States.  
i'm SURE he'll help us find a place of our own once we`re done here."

"GREAT!  
I can`t wait, mom."

Vanessa touch Vince`s chin then, gave him a quick kiss on his head.

"good-night, my angel...sleep tight."

Vanessa stood up.  
she turned out a light, then soon left the room

Vince laid his head down on the pillow closed his eyes...and, soon fell asleep.

-[End of Flashback]-

Teenaged Vince looked down as he walked.  
Danny, Danielle and Valerie looked pretty amazed at his story.

"wow...your mom sounded real nice." said Dani

Vince sighed.

"yeah...she was."

Valerie gulped hard.

"so...w-what happened after that?"

Vince exhaled.

"well...the day finally came when my parents made enough of the Cure to deliver to the nearest town.  
(deep sigh) but SOMWHOW...Fang and Claw, the Vampire and Werewolf leaders learned about this."

Vince narrowed his eyes.

"and, they WEREN`T happy."

-[Flashback]-

Vanessa and Edward were driving a Horse Drawn coach through the forest.  
the coach was carrying boxes FULL of the Anti-Toxin, ready to devliver to anyone who needed it.

Vince was with them.

about half an hour into the trip, the family find themselves in an OPEN part of the forest.  
it was at that moment, that Edward stopped the horses to check his map.

"weird...I`m SURE the path should be here, SOMEWHERE." said Edward

"that map is pretty OLD, Edward." said Vanessa

Edward sighed.

"yeah...i know."

"maybe we should use our "special abilities" to find the nearest town."

"yeah, perhaps we shoul-"

suddenly, Edward paused.

"what?"

Edward sniffs the air.  
he then growls under his breath.

"we`ve got trouble..."

as if on cue...the family heard low growls from a distance.  
a scared Vince rushed under his mother`s arms and shivered.

"m-mommy...i`m scared."

"shhhhhhh...it`s alright, vince." said Vanessa, trying to comfort him

Edward narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the dense fog.  
it was then, that the family saw a large group of Humanoid wolves approach them.

the pack of werewolves surrounded the carrage.  
the horses naturally started to freak out.

It was then, that Claw (in his human form) stepped up and smiled evily.

"Claw...long time no see." said Edward

Claw grinned, showing his teeth.

"Hello, renegade...it`s been awhile."

"yeah...it HAS.  
when was the last time I kicked your tail?: a week?...a month?"

Claw snickered.

"very funny..." said Claw, who was looking up for some reason

Edward and Vanessa looked confused.  
just then, some tree branches broke apart and fell to the ground

Humanoid Bats then flew down and landed on the ground.  
the Vampires all looked at the Ravencrofts and hissed...freaking out the horses more.

one of the Vampires shifted into it`s Human Form...revealed to be FANG.  
the Vampire leader then looked at Claw and smiled sinisterly.

"Nice work changing those signs, Claw...  
you successfully lead them right into our trap."

Claw grinned.

"thanks...I`m might PROUD of it."

Vanessa and Edward looked shocked.

"Wait...Fang and Claw are working TOGETHER!" exclaimed Edward

"is that an "Eww" or a "Yikes?"

the other Vampires and Werewolves then howled and screeched at the Family in union.

"Definently...a "Yikes." said Edward

Edward then transformed into his Semi Form.  
his Human body covered in brown fur, and sporting a Black Dog nose.

he leaped from the carrage and faced the two leaders.

"what do you want?" said Edward, his voice deeper

"word on the local "grapevine" is that you and your wife have created a "cure"...for US.  
we don`t like that, ravencroft: not...one...BIT."

Edward growled viciously.

"like I care what YOU think."

Fang smirked.

"Well...me and Claw talked it over.  
and, we decided to combine our forced to ensure this CURE is destoyed."

"Along with that "ABOMANATION" of yours." added Claw

Vanessa held Vince tightly Edward then curved his fingers, exposing his sharp claws.

"touch my son...AND, I`LL RIP YOU APART!" roared Edward

Fang smiled.

"give it your best shot, "Wolf Man"

In rage, Edward charged after the Vampire.  
but, Fang just smiled as he drew out something from his pocket: a SILVER gun.

KA-BLAM!

"EDWARD!" Shrieked Vanessa

Edward fell to the ground Fang just chuckled cruely as he held the smoking gun in his hand.

"THIS TIME, we`ve come prepared, Ravencroft."

Edward looked up at the Vampire and growled.

"Silver Bullet.  
I know-I know, "clique"...

but, it is the ONE SUBSTANCE that your Werewolf powers can`t heal from...instantly, anyway."

Fang walked over him, while Claw just passed him.  
the two stood still and eyed the terrified Vanessa and Vince.

"kill the halfling...and, torch the Medicine"

Claw smiled.

"with PLEASURE."

Claw charged after the carrage.

"NO!"

Edward somehow managed to get up, despite his gunshot wound he ran after Claw, but Fang shot him in the back...stopping him.

this just enraged the Werewolf who turned and snarled at Fang.

"you might be able to survive ONE bullet...  
but, I doubt your body can take SEVERAL."

Edward snarled viciously at the Vampire he then charged at him, both his clawed hands out.

Claw, meanwhile had leaped up to the carrage and loomed over Vanessa (promting her to release the horses) and Vince

Vince paniced, crying a little.  
Vanessa turned her son away from the Werewolf.

"GIVE ME THAT KID!"

Vanessa did nothing.

"I SAID-"

Vanessa suddenly faced Claw.  
now, instantly transformed into her Semi-Vampire form.

her skin was pale blue, her eyes were red and, her fangs were visible as she hissed viciously at claw.

"GET AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Vanessa stands and lifts herself (and Vince) upwards.  
she levitates in the air, holding her son close to her.

the Vampire Mother glares at him, gritting her teeth.

Claw just smiles.  
he draws out a large, Blaster-like gun with a yellow lens.

he fires a beam of light at Vanessa who screams out in pain as the light burns her skin.

she falls though the air.  
but, made sure to land on her back, so to not injure Vince.

CRASH!

Vanessa groans in pain.  
Vince tries to get his mother up.

"MOMMA!  
MOMMA, WAKE UP!"

Vanessa manages to recover.  
she looks up to see a horrifying sight...  
her husband lay on the ground motionless, his now human body littered with bullet wounds.

she knew then that he beloved husband...was dead.

"NO!, EDWARD!"

Fang just smiled cruely Vanessa quickly looks to Vince.

"vince!, listen to mommy i want you to RUN, get away from here as fast as you can!"

"B-But, MOM-"

"GO!"

Vince hesitates.  
but, he eventually starts running into the forest.

as Vanessa struggles to get up...Claw and Fang approach her.  
they look to see that Vince is NOWHERE in sight.

"YOU`LL NEVER CATCH HIM!" shouted Vanessa, angrily

Fang just smirked.

"we`ll see about that..."

Fang gave Claw a genture.  
the Werewolf them aims the "Sun Gun" at the carrage and fires.

the intense heat sets it on fire...effectivly destroying the vials on-board.  
Vanessa watches this with tearful eyes, she then lowers her head.

"you`ve lost, Vanessa...  
your husband is dead, your Legacy is dead...and, soon your SON will be dead."

the Vampire them smiles.

"but, not before YOU die."

Fang snaps his fingers.  
Claw aims the gun at Vanessa, charging it to full power.

"give EDWARD my reguards."

Vanessa looks to see a wide eyed Vince watching from behind a far off tree.

his expression...that of sheer terror.

"vince..."

FOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

The intense light beams hit Vanessa which reduces her body to ashes in seconds.

tears form in Vince`s wide eyes...then, fall down his face.  
finally...the boy turns, his eyes streaming with tears.

runs into the forest as fast as he can, not looking back for a second.  
he didn`t realise that as he ran...he was slowing transforming into his Semi-Werepire form.

which was also shedding tears of sorrow.

-[End of Flashback]-

Everyone were just STUNNED.  
they stared at Vince, their eyes and mouths wide open.

"oh...my...god." said Valerie, breaking the silence

"yeah.  
that`s...that`s pretty TENSE." said Danny

Danielle was silent.  
she couldn`t find any words to say.

Vince exhaled sharply as he recalled the PAINFUL memory.

"yeah...i know.

anyway, after I "calmed down" a little...  
I decided that the best thing for me to do was to LEAVE Transylvania altogether.

so, I hopped the next ship out of there...and, NEVER looked back.  
I haven`t been back in Transylvania since that night...I don`t really LIKE being here that much."

Dani wiped some tears from her eyes.

"vince...  
i`m...i`m sorry, i didn`t know." said Danielle, her voice breaking a little

Vince looked at her, then sighed.

"it`s alright, Dani...  
at least NOW you all know."

after a long, uncomfortable silence...Valerie finally spoke.

"so..."Winnie the Pooh."  
that was your FAVORITE book?"

"yeah...it was.

when you grew up in the place I have.  
where the forests were forbidden, and filled with monsters.

you like to imagine a place that is...different."

Valerie looked away and exhaled.

"yeah...i guess so."

just then, Vince stopped.

"What is it, Vince?" asked Dani

Vince looked around...then, smiled.

"I recognise this part of the forest...we`re NEARLY there!"

Vince ran forward Danny, Valerie and Danielle followed via their Hovering abilities.

Vince soon stopped and smiled.  
the three approached Vince and saw what he was looking at...

a MASSIVE, Old English Castle, surrounded by stone walls...which looked pretty scary looking.

"What`s THIS PLACE!: Castle Frankenstein?" said Valerie

"well, ACTUALLY...it IS." said Vince

the three looked at him.

"huh?"

Vince approached the iron gate.  
the others looked and saw the name "FRANKENSTEIN" in Gothic letters above the frame.

"o-kaaaaay...  
NOW, I have seen everything." said Danny

Vince reached his hand out towards the gate, but-

The group suddenly turned and saw several Full Formed Vampires fly towards them.  
a small pack of Full Formed Werewolves also charged forward from the forest.

"oh, CRUD." said Danny, who charged his hands with Green Energy

Valerie summoned her Hoverboard and glided upwards.  
she then began to fire rapid lasers at the Bat Monsters.

as Vince fiddled with the lock on the gate, a Werewolf leapt after him.  
but, Dani shot the wolf monster with a power Ecto Blast...which slammed it hard.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted Dani, her fists smoking with energy

as the Werewolves and Vampires gathered...Danny narrowed his eyes.

"time to EVEN THE ODDS..."

Danny focused...and, managed to create several duplicates of himself.  
the "Spectral Clones" all charged their fists and fired Energy Beams at various enemies.

but, the monsters began to overwelm the group.  
some airborn vampires succeeded in damaging Valerie`s glider...making her fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"VALERIE!"

Danny flew up and caught the Huntress before she hit the ground.

"thanks."

"no, problem."

Danny then looked to see his clones destroyed, turned instantly into energy before fading.

"this isn`t good." said Danny, as he landed and put Valerie down

Danny quickly created a Energy Shield.  
which covered the group like a dome.

The Vampires and Werewolves began to attack the shield viciously.

"you can`t keep that up FOREVER, Danny!"

"I...know!" said Danny, who was groaning with effort.

Danny held on as long a she could...but, his shield finally broke.  
he fell backwards as the shield disappeared...and the Vampires and Werewolves approached.

Despite the situation, Dani stood protectivly between Vince and the monsters.  
her green eyes were narrowed, a glowed slightly with rage.

just then...a bolt of Green Lightning bombarded the monsters from behind.  
the Vampires and Werewolves yelled out in pain.

they turned and saw a tall, muscular looking man in a trenchcoat and hat.  
his face was hidden, but he looked pretty TOUGH.

his fists charged with electros.

"get...out...OF MY CASTLE!" shouted the man

he fired more blasts of electricity.  
his volts forced the Vampires to fly away in fear.

the Werewolves, however...were BOLDER.  
they all charged after the man, snarling viciously.

the man just punched a wolf effortlessly, knocking it out.  
he continued to throw BLOW after BLOW at the monsters...but, they soon surrounded him.

as they bit and claws at him...the man charged his body with Electricity.  
he then caused an Electrical explosion...which knocked the Werewolves away.

His trenchcoat and hat wa sburned away...revealing his form.  
a man with pale skin, stitches all over his body, electros attached to his neck and, a glass dome on top of his rather TALL head...which showed his brain, sparking with electricity.

"oh my god...is that-"

"yeah, Valerie: the FRANKENSTEIN MONSTER." said Vince

Frankenstein glared at the remaining werewolves.  
he then pressed on a wristwatch, which beeped.

"Belle...activate the blasters." said Frankenstein

"yes, Victor." said a Female Voice

in an instant...faint lights were visible from the Lightning Rods on the Castle's towers.  
they then fired bolts of lightning, which accuratly hits the werewolves.

this forced them to retreat into the forest.

"all hostals gone, Victor."

"thanks, dear."

"my pleasure."

Victor then approachs the teenagers.  
though, Danny, Valerie and Dani remaine don guard...Vince just walked over to the "Monster"

"vince!" said Dani, concerned

Vince and Victor Frankenstein faced one another.  
the "creature" towered over the Thirteen year old.

"Vincent Ravencroft...it`s good to see you, again." said Victor kindly.

Vince smiled.

"you too, Uncle Vic."

Danny, Valerie and Danielle looked at one another.

"okay...NOW, I have seen everything." said Danny, finally


	11. Castle Frankenstein

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman

Frankenstein copyright Mary Shelly

Dracula copyright Bram Stoker

Night of the Werepire Chapter 11: Castle Frankenstein

the group (now in Civilian "forms") were inside the Main Lobby of the Castle.  
it basicly looked exactly like Prince Eragon`s "Middle Age" castle in the Ghost Zone.

but, their was a technological presence within the castle.

"wow...this is SO COOL!" said Dani, who was amazed

Danny shrugged.

"eh, you`ve seen ONE castle, you`ve seen `em all."

Vince was frozen still as he took in his surroundings.  
he was overwelmed by a flood of memories...memories that were both Cheerful and Painful.

Dani then approached him.

"vince...are you okay?"

Vince sighed deeply.

"i don`t know...  
guess i sort of have mixed feelings about being here."

Dani looked away.  
just then, a woman walked down the staircase.

the woman had the same "pale" skin and Stitched up body that Victor had.  
she was even quite muscular as well...not to mention "attractive"

she was wearing a snow white gown.

"Victor, dear...you`ve returned!  
and, I see you`ve brought some guests."

Victor smiled.  
Belle then approached the group.

"who are you?" asked Valerie

"Belladonna Frankenstein...but, everyone calls me "Belle"  
I am the Wife and Scientific Partner of "Victor Frankenstein the Second"

"Second?"

"yes...my husband (as well as myself) were the "creations" of DOCTOR Frankenstein.  
the gifted scientist who previously owned this castle where he conducted his experiments.

after he died, me and "Victor" took ownership of the castle...  
where we continue his scientific work...all for the betterment of humanity."

Danny then spoke up.

"Uhhhh...Ms. Frankenstein.  
is it TRUE that you and your husband are REALLY made from "Reanimated Dead Bodies?"

"ummm...yes, it IS true.  
and, because of it: me and Belle are practicly Immortal.

we figured that out after 200 years had passed." replied Victor

Danielle then spoke.

"did you two REALLY know Vince`s parents?"

"Parents?"

Belle then took a good look at Vince.  
then...she gasped, in a mix of SHock and Joy.

"OH, MY GOSH!  
Vince?..."Little Vinnie?", is that you!"

"uhhh-"

Belle ran over, scooped the boy up and hugged him tightly.

"I HAVEN`T SEEN YOU IN YEARS!"

Vince gritted his teeth as the "Undead Woman" crushed him in her embrace.

"c-c-choking...not breathing." groaned Vince

"OH!, sorry."

Belle released Vince, putting him down.

"guess I don`t know my own strength..."

Belle stood up.

"Well...YES, we did know Vince`s family.  
after their "infection", they needed a safe place to stay to continue their research in peace.

so...we offered our castle as a Home and Lab to them."

"That sounds real nice of you two."

Belle smiled.

"oh, think nothing of it.  
despite being Immortal Zombies created by Mad Science, we are quite "Human"

besides...me and Victor get quite lonely here.  
and, we just LOVED to have Vanessa and Edward living with us...we were like family."

"We also supported their efforts to rid Humanity of the Vampire/Werewolf curse.  
those monsters have plauged humans for centuries, my "father" was fully aware of this." said Victor

"was HE trying to stop them, too?" asked Valerie

"it seems he was.  
it`s PROBABLY one of the reasons he created me."

"Yes-Yes, that`s all well and good...  
but, the point is: The Ravencrofts were like family, we loved them VERY MUCH." began Belle

Belle faced the teenagers.

"you know, "I" was the one who helped "deliver" Vince when he was born."

"you DID?" exclaimed Dani

"oh, yes...I remember it quite fondly."

-[Flashback]-

a pregnant Vanessa lay on a bed, groaning in pain.  
she had been in labor for half an hour and was DEEP in childbirth.

which needless to say...WASN`T very pleasent.

"ooooooooooooohhhhhh!"

the woman hissed in her teeth.  
Edward was sitting on a chair beside her, trying his best to comfort her.

"Vanessa-"

"OH, GOD!  
IT HURTS SO MUCH!...AAAHHHH!"

at that moment, Belle Frankenstein walked in.

"okay, Vanessa...everyone will be just-

"!" shrieked Vanessa

"fine."

Edward looked at Belle.

"She`s really in pain, Belle."

"not to worry...it`s completly naturally."

Belle pulled up a chair and sat near Vanessa.

"now, Vanessa...I need you to CALM DOWN.  
all this stress isn`t good for you...OR, the baby."

"I FEEL LIKE I`M BEING TORN APART FROM THE INSIDE-OUT! screamed Vanessa

"Again...Completely natural.  
look, just take deep breaths."

Vanessa groaned.

"o-okay..."

Vanessa immediatly tried to do what Belle said.  
she began to take rapid breaths, but her pain made it "difficult"

"okay...now, PUSH."

Vanessa cried out in pain.

"GAHH!"

"I`m seeing a head.  
okay, ONE MORE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Vanessa`s cries soon died down...  
replaced by the cries of an infant.

Vanessa looked up, her hair damp and messy.  
Belle soon wrapped an infant baby in a blanket.

"it`s...a boy."

Vanessa looked stunned.

"a boy?  
you mean...I have a son?"

Belle handed Vanessa the bundle.  
she immedietly held it close, then peeled the blanket away...revealing her newborn`s face.

"i have a son..."

the baby began to cry a bit.

"there-there, shhhhhhhhh...  
it`s okay...mommy`s here, now."

the baby soon calmed down.  
he looked up, opening his purple eyes.

"ohh...look at him, edward.  
he`s...he`s perfect."

Edward smiled.

"yeah...just like his mother."

Vanessa blushed.  
she then looked at the baby again.

"so...what should we name him?"

"I don`t know...maybe YOU should name him.  
afterall...you ARE the one who brough him into this world."

"true."

Vanessa looked at the baby boy and thought hard.

"hmmm...how about VINCENT."

"Vincent?"

"yeah...it`s the middle name of my DEAR BROTHER."

Edward thought a bit.

"hmmm...Vincent, "Vince Ravencroft"...I like it."

Vanessa smiled warmly.  
she then looked at her new son and wiggled her finger at him.

Baby Vince of course tries to grab it.

"hello, vince...we`re your Mommy and Daddy.  
and, we promise...we`ll ALWAYS keep safe."

Edward sighed.

"you realise that this won`t be easy...  
since we`re..."infected", he may be like us."

Vanessa sighed sharply.

"I know...which is why we have to keep him safe.  
and, raise him to use his powers responsivly...should he ever gain them."

Belle approached the new family.

"I can run some tests, see if he DOES have altered DNA.  
but, to be honest...it seems VERY LIKELY that he`s has Mutated Genetics."

"It is?" said Vanessa

"yeah...  
he could be a Vampire, could be a Werewolf...OR, he could be BOTH."

"BOTH?" exclaimed Edward

"yes.  
me and Victor would classify this as a "DNA Hybrid"

"so...Vince could turn out to be some kind of "Werepire?" said Vanessa

"could be."

Vanessa looked at vince...who was now snuggle dup to her, asleep.  
she shed a small tear, then kissed his soft head.

"doesn`t matter...  
he`s still me son, and I love him.

Besides...me and Edward managed to control OUR powers.  
so...we can teach Vince to do the same."

Edward smiled.

"that sounds like a GOOD idea."

Vanessa smiled, then kissed her baby`s head again.  
baby vince just breathed softly in response, Vanessa then held him closer.

-[End of Flashback]-

"that is SO SWEET..." said Danielle

"Yeah...I know.  
Little Vinnie was such an adorable baby."

Belle then looked at Vince.

"But, look at you NOW!  
all grown up...and, with friends of your own."

Vince looked away and sighed.  
Belle looked at him sympatheticly, then knelt over to him.

"you know...when I learned of your parents deaths, I cried for days.  
your mother and father were my DEAREST friends...and, me and Victor miss them."

Vince sighed sadly.

"when we came in here...I noticed a gravestone in the courtyard." spoke up Vince

"we put that up after we learned that your parents died." began Victor

"Though we never recovered their bodies...we felt they DESERVED a proper memorial."

"we were deathly afraid that YOU were taken as well...  
but, Fang and Claw seemed to continue to search for you...so, we figured you survived." said Belle

Vince exhaled, then looked at the "Zombies" sternly.

"Uncle Victor, Aunt Belle...we NEED your help."

[Later]

the group were all in the "den", sitting on some chairs beside a fireplace.

"...so, we came here, hoping to re-create my parents cure." finished Vince

Victor narrowed his eyes...then, took a sip of some tea.

"my goodness...  
Fang and Claw are at the "Mainland", wreaking havok!" exclaimed Belle

"It appears to be so." said Valerie

"Anyway...do you have the cure?" asked Danny

Victor sighed sharply.

"sort of...  
after Vanessa and Edward died, we left their personals untouched.

we don`t exactly HAVE the anti-toxin...  
but, the ingredients to synthosize the formulas are already here."

"Is there enough to save Amity Park?" asked Danielle

"If there isn`t, I can always get more ingredients.  
we have PLENTY in Transylvania, and I`m the ONLY ONE who can get them."

Victor chuckled.

"NOBODY bothers a guy like me...not even the other monsters."

Belle finally stood up.

"Come...i`ll take you to the Laboratory."

the others stood up and followed the Female Zombie into a long hallway.  
as they walked, they noticed the castle`s many portraits and scuptures.

"wow...this castle is AMAZING!" said Danielle

"It`s been home to GENERATIONS of Frankensteins...and, the Ravencrofts."

Belle smiled as she looked at Vince.

"don`t you remember, Vince?  
when you were just a little boy, you used to LOVE sliding down the handlebars of the staircase."

Vince actually cracked a smile.

"okay, i gotta admit...that WAS fun."

"sounds like fun to me!"

as the group approached the staircase, Danielle suddenly ran forward.

"LET ME TRY!"

"W-Wha?  
DANI, WAIT!"

Danielle leaped onto the bars and slid down it.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

once at the end, Danielle was propelled through the air and towards a wall.

"AAAHH!"

Danielle quickly turned intangible and phased through the wall before she hit it.

"DANI!"

Danielle phased her head through the wall, then waved at everyone.  
she then walked through the wall as the others ran down teh stairs and approached her.

"That was...AWESOME!"

"It didn`t feel awesome when "I" hit the wall." said Vince

"Mmmm-Hmmm...I remember.  
poor vinnie was out cold for HOURS." said Belle

"Now...if we may continue."

Belle continued to walk off, the others followed her.  
while they walked, Belle smiled at Vince.

"i like your girlfriend...she reminds me of you." whispered Belle

Vince just blushed.

[Later]

large doors opened, and the group all walked into a LARGE CHAMBER.  
the massive room was FILLED with advanced technology and various electronic equipment.

the lab was like a "Suped-Up" version of the Fenton Lab.  
with tech that was YEARS ahead of what Jack and Maddie`s science.

"Pardon the mess...me and Victor have been BUSY.

those Vampires and Werewolves keep trying to break into our castle...  
so, we`ve had to up our security to protect our scientific research."

Danielle looked at big, wooden stretcher.

"whoa...is that-"

"yes.  
now, can we move on." said Victor

"oh...sure."

Vince walked off and approached a part of the lab that looked "familiar"  
it was his parents personal lab/workshop, which STILL looked the same as it did five years ago.

"my...parents workshop." said Vince in awe

the others gathered near Vince and watched.

"we kept it EXACTLY as they left it...out of respect, I suppose." said Belle

"but, if we`re going to stop Fang and Claw...we need to "blow off some dust"

Victor approached the desk.  
he wiped the dust away and then grabbed a book.

he then put on some glasses and flipped through the pages.

"hmmm...creating the serum shouldn`t be TOO HARD.  
we are missing some ingredients, but I can easily get them."

"How long until we have the cure?" asked Danny

"give us an HOUR...or more."

"We also have a Hover Vehicle somewhere in a forest near Brasov.  
Vampires attacked it, forcing it to crash...we can`t leave Transylvania without it." said Valerie

"not a problem...  
we can repair your vehicle in NO TIME." said Belle

"but, this will all take AWHILE...  
so, while we work...I suggest you explore the Castle, so long as you STAY within the Grounds." said Victor

Vince scoffed.

"wouldn`t be anything new for me."

Victor walked off.

"i`ll be back soon."

Victor soon left.  
Vince sighed, then walked away.

Danielle and the others followed him out the lab.

once out in the hallways, Danny spoke up.

"when you told us your "Tragic Past", you never mentioned the whole Frankenstein thing."

Vince shrugged.

"guess it slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mine?  
you lived with Undead Zombies...how does tha-"

"It just "DID", OKAY!" exclaimed Vince

everyone was silent from his outburst.  
Vince finally exhaled, then turned away.

"oh, forget it!  
i`m out of here..."

as Vince walked off, Valerie called out.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"NOWHERE!"

once Vince left, Danielle eyed her "cousin"  
she then changed into her Ghost Form and flew off.

"what?" exclaimed Danny, who was confused

"your doing it again."

"doing what!"

"your acting RUDE towards Vince."

"What!  
A-AM NOT!"

Valerie crossed her arms and eyed him.  
Danny finally exhaled, then spoke.

"Look...the thing is, He wasn`t completely HONEST with us!"

"Yeah?  
well, MAYBE he had a reason to not tell us everything, you ever thought of THAT!"

"Well, I-"

"Darn it, Fenton.  
he`s just a Thirteen Year Old Boy...GIVE HIM A BREAK!"

Danny sighed.

"i know...and, I am TRYING.  
but, there`s just something about him that makes me feel "uneasy"...and, it ISN`T the "Werepire" thing."

"Then, what is it?"

"I don`t know...  
it`s like: whenever I look at him...it`s like VLAD is looking right back at me."

Valerie snickered.

"oh, PLEASE...do you know how RIDICULOUS that sounds!"

"I know, valerie...  
but, I can`t fight this feeling I have."

Valerie scoffed.

"come on, danny...  
it`s not like Vince is "Vlad's Son" or anything."

Danny sighed.

"yeah...your probably right.  
but, he still makes me feel uneasy."

"well, GET OVER IT.  
So Far...Vince has done NOTHING but help us."

Valerie then walked closer to Danny, her face in his.

"and, I suggest you get that through your head, Fenton." said Valerie, poking at Danny`s chest with her finger

Valerie turned and walked away...leaving Danny alone with his thoughts.

[elsewhere]

a door opened and Vince walked into a room.  
he stared into the room and sighed sharply.

the room was HIS Room...Five Years Ago.  
he was BORN in this room, and lived in it for Eight Years.

Vince finally walked further and sat down on the bed.  
he sneezed from the dust that flew...apparently, his room hadn`t been touched since he ran away.

Vince took a moment and looked around.  
old memories of his childhood began to return...

memories that brought both a Smile to his face...and, a tear in his eye.

he looked over his old bed and spotted something: an old, stuffed bear.  
Vince reached over and grabbed the toy, then took some time to look at it.

it was pretty old now.  
it was brown, had black buttons for eyes and looked hand-made.

a tear then formed in his eye as he recalled how he got the bear.  
it was a christmas present from his mother, who made it for him.

just then, Dani Phantom suddenly phased into the room.

"VINCE!"

"GAAAH!" exclaimed Vince, started by Dani`s appearance

"oops...sorry."

Vince sighed.

"stop doing that!"

Dani transformed back into Human Form.

"Nice place..."

"it WAS my room."

"really?  
that`s pretty cool."

Danielle began to looked around.  
she saw a dusty book on the table and grabbed it.

she blew the dust off and read the cover.

"HEY!, Winnie the Pooh!  
that`s your favorite story book, right?"

"yeah, it is...you have a favorite book?"

"Alice in Wonderland."

"Alice?  
hmmm...cool."

Danielle put the book down.  
she then opened a drawer and found a gold, Heart shaped locket.

curious, she took the locket and opened it.  
inside the locket was a photograph of Vince`s parents.

"hey...are these your parents?"

Dani walked over and showed Vince the locket.

"yeah...that's them."

Dani looked at the photo again.

"hmmm...your mom looks kinda familiar."

"she does?"

"yeah...  
but, it`s probably just a coincidence."

Dani looked at Vince...who looked depressed.  
she then sat beside Vince, scooting closer to him.

"vince...you okay?"

Vince sighed, his head hung low.

"no...not really.  
coming back to Transylvania was troubling enough.

but, returning to this castle?  
where all i have here are memories...some of which i`d rather forget, than remember."

"old ghosts, huh?" said Danielle

"something like that."

Dani finally sighed.  
she then looked at Vince, again.

"vince...i`m sorry for dragging you out here, REALLY i am.  
i didn`t know this whole experience would be so HARD for you."

"no, Dani...it`s for the best.  
Sam, Tucker and everybody else are counting on us to get that cure.

and, I`m the only one who KNOWS Transylvania better than anyone...i had to come."

"i know...  
but, i still feel bad."

Vince looked at her.

"you know...in all this "craziness"  
we never really did get a chance to discuss things about us."

Dani looked at Vince with widened eyes.

"D-D-Discuss?"

"yeah...  
for starters: why you like me."

Danielle blushed, then looked away.

"thats...hard to explain."

"give it your best shot."

Dani brushed at her bangs...then, sighed.

"okay...here goes.  
i guess since the first moment I saw you...i just had this feeling."

"what feeling?"

"that you were..."the one"  
see, you were the CUTEST boy that I ever saw."

Vince blushed at this remark.

"you think i`m cute?"

"you ARE cute."

Vince smiled.  
Danie then continued.

"anyway...i liked you.  
i liked you SO MUCH, that sometimes...when i was around you, I lost control of my powers."

"you did?"

"yeah...I kept going Intangible at the worst moments."

Vince thought back for a moment.

"wait...is THAT why your pants fell down that one time?"

Dani blushed bright red.

"y-yeah...that`s right."

"but, you got over it."

"yeah...i did.  
but, my feelings remained the same.

I liked you...but, I didn`t know how to tell you.  
I tried once or twice...but, I just couldn`t get the words out."

Vince looked at her...then, sighed.

"Dani...i don`t understand WHY you`d want to waste your life with someone like me.  
I`m not the most IDEAL boyfriend there is...you deserve better."

"Shouldn`t that be MY choice?"

Vince remained despressed.  
Danielle then softly grabbed his chin and brought his face to hers.

"vince...i don`t care what you are, or what kind of life you have lived.  
i CHOSE to love you...and, i`m going to keep loving you until the day I die."

Dani then smiled.

"or...maybe even AFTER that."

Vince sighed as he looked away but, Danielle maintained her grip.

she finally cupped his face with her hands.  
her face now brought closer to his.

"i told you why i love you...  
now, tell me: do you love me?"

Vince looked into Danielle`s Crystal Blue eyes.  
to him...her eyes were like Gemstones, Perfect and Beautiful.

he sweated a little.  
then, he finally sighed.

"dani..."

"yes, vince?"

Vince looked at her again.  
then, realised he couldn`t lie to her.

"yes...yes, i do.  
i think your the most beautiful and sweetest girl i have ever known.

and, I don`t really care that your someone`s clone...  
i still love you...and, i would be devistated if anything happened to you."

Dani shed tears of joy.

"do you really mean that?"

Vince smiled weakly.

"yeah...i do.  
clone or not, there is only ONE Dani Fenton in the world."

Vince`s words touched Dani`s heart.  
she then smiled happily, with love in her eyes.

"thank you, vince..."

at that moment, Dani moved closer.  
she closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

though Vince was worried...he was also accepting of this.  
he too closed his eyes and readied for his FIRST KISS.

but, just as their lips were INCHES away...a Blue Vapor escaped Dani`s mouth, giving her chills.

"what is it?" said Vince, surprised at her sudden pause

Danielle parted and looked around.

"It was my Ghost Sense...something is nearby."

Dani`s suddenly became ticked off.

"grrrrr...if it`s DANNY spying on us in Ghost Mode, I swear i`m gonna-"

"GAAAAAHH-!"

"VINCE!"

Dani turned to see a Ghost holding Vince against his will.  
the ghost was concealed in shadows, but Dani could make out a Collared cape, and hair that resembled horns.

the ghost had Vince`s mouth cover to prevent any further screaming.

judging the ghost`s appearance, Dani feared the worst.

"V-VLAD!"

the ghost grinned evily, exposing his Vampiric Fangs.  
he then phased through a wall and flew off outside...carrying Vince with him.

"NO!, VINCE!"

Dani immediatly transformed into her Ghost Mode.  
she flew up and phased through the wall into the courtyard.

she saw "Vlad" before a Water fountain...still restraning Vince.  
Dani Phantom flew towards him and landed on the ground.

she immediatly charged her hands.

"LET HIM GO, PLASMIUS!"

the Ghost laughed cruely.

"though "Vladmir" IS my true name...I know of no "plasmius" said the Ghost

The ghost finally turned, revealing himself.  
Dani was shocked to see it wasn`t Vlad afterall...but, looked a little like him.

he wore a fancy black suit, with a Black/Red collared cape.  
his black hair had shorter "horn shapes" in the back, his eyes were blood red and his ears were pointed.

he also had greyish skin.

"Hey, wait...your not Vlad.  
WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!"

The ghost smiled.

"I...am Count Vladmir Dracula.  
when I was alive, I RULED Transylvania as "King of the Vampires"

Dracula then sneered.

"that is...until I was SLAIN by a mortal human by the name of VAN HELSING."

"Dracula?"

Dani was immediatly snapped out of her shock and fear by Vince`s endangerment.

"What do you want with VINCE!"

"I want REVENGE, dear girl."

"REVENGE!  
what has Vince ever done to you!"

Dracula smiled.

"alot more than you...or, even HE knows."

Dani glared at him.  
her fists glowed brighter, the energy becoming "smokey"

"let...him...GO!"

Dracula held Vince up.

"unless you want to attack BOTH me and the boy...I suggest you put those away."

Dani gritted her teeth an anger.  
she finally powered down her energy.

but, without warning...she instantly flew at Dracula.  
she phased through Vince and rammed into the Vampire Ghost at FULL SPEED.

this caused him to drop Vince.  
who looked up and watched Dani punching furiously at Dracula.

Dani continued to attack Dracula, her rage fueling her power.

"HOW DARE YOU...TRY TO HURT...MY BOYFRIEND!"

Dracula finally grasped Dani`s neck and choked her slightly.  
he then angrily threw her to the ground, her body creating a slight tremor upon impact.

"DANI!"

As Vince tried to run to her, Dracula suddenly flew down and grabbed him.  
the Vampire Ghost glared hatefully at Vince...who was pretty scared.

"I`ve waited YEARS for this moment..."

Dracula reached into his coat and took out an Iron Spike.  
Vince`s eyes widened, realising what the Vampire King had in mind.

"wow...now I know why they call you "Vlad the Impaler."

Dracula smiled.

"well...it`s not as "flashy" as KING OF VAMPIRES.  
but, it was a name that commanded respect back in my day."

Dracula raised the spike up, ready to impale Vince.  
Dani looke dup to see this...and, Froze in absolute terror.

"vince!"

As Dracula readied to attack, Dani finally screamed.

"!"

Dani`s scream grew LOUDER and LOUDER...and sounded like "Inhuman Moans and Growls"  
her scream SOMEHOW generated intense soundwaves that knocked the ghost clear across the courtyard

which forced him to release Vince.

Dani froze, shocked at what just happened.

"d-did i...do that?"

Vince groaned, promting Dani to run to him.  
the ghost girl knelt over to Vince and helped him up.

"what...was that?" exclaimed Vince

"uhhhh...would you believe a NEW GHOST POWER?" said Dani with a weak smile

Vince huffed.

"so, what was that?  
some kind of "Sonic Scream" or something?"

"more like a GHOSTLY WAIL, it`s my cousin`s strongest Ghost Power.  
though...mine seemed to be ALOT stronger than his."

!

The two teens looked to see Dracula roaring demonicly.  
he flew towards the two at full speed, his eyes glowing bright red.

Dani stood between Vince and Dracula, taking a defensive stance.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Dracula continued to fly towards then.

"i said: get...a...!"

Dani once again unleashed her Ghostly Wail on Dracula.  
the green soundwaves colided with Dracula, knocking him into a wall.

sadly, using the Ghostly Wail TWICE extremely drained Dani`s energy.  
her Ghost Mode instantly faded back into Human Form...she fell to her knees, tired.

"you okay?" said Vince, kneeling down to her.

Dani groaned.

"ohhhh...that took alot outta me."

Vince looked up and gasped.

"too bad...because, we REALLY could use those powers of yours." said Vince

Danielle looked to see Dracula.  
the ghost was getting up, and glared at them angrily.

"oh, snap!"

Dracula stood up and approached them.

"vince!, use your powers...QUICK."

"i can`t!  
my powers don`t work like yours."

"then, GET UPSET!  
surely the thought of Count Dracula ripping us apart is enough to make you "Go Werepire."

"I`m TRYING!"

Dracula was now standing over them, staring down angrily.

"vince...ideas?"

"RUN!"

Vince grabbed Danielle`s hand and they both ran off.  
but, Dracula suddenly teleported in front of them...scaring the teens.

"wow...you sure can get around for a dead guy."

Dracula snarled, exposing his fangs.  
as he reached for them with his claw-like hands...something was heard from a distance.

AH-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

everyone looked to some gargoyles atop the castle rooftop.  
one of them suddenly leaped down and landed on the ground.

the "gargoyle" was revealed to be a Werewolf Ghost.  
a werewolf with Black fur, grey muzzle and wearing a Green, hooded sweater and pants.

"oh, great...more trouble." sighed Vince

"No, wait!  
I know that ghost...he`s Danny`s friend, WULF!"

Wulf snarled at Dracula...who also glared at him.

"you..."

Dracula charged his fist with red energy.

"I remember YOU, "Wulf"  
you were the FIRST Werewolf to resist my power...and, my hated enemy`s friend."

Wulf snarled, gritting his razor sharp teeth.  
he then extended his green claws, casting a reflection on them.

"daemon..." said Wulf darkly

Dracula fired an energy beam, which Wulf easily dodged.  
the werewolf ghost leaped forward and slashed at dracula...who staggered back in pain, bleeding ectoplasm.

Danielle step forward.

"I think you owe us an "explaination", Count DORKula...WHY DO YOU WANNA KILL VINCE!"

Dracula groaned in pain...then, smiled evily.

"fine...i suppose you DO deserve to know before you die."

Dracula stood the best he could.

"Vincent`s father, EDWARD, decends from a LONG LINE of paranormal researchers.  
one of which was a known "Monster Hunter" named: ABRAHAM VAN HELSING."

"Van Helsing?  
you mean...THE Van Helsing!"

"the same.  
he was my hated enemy...AND, the man who killed me after One-Hundred years of battle."

"one hundred years?"

"Helsing lived for a LONG time."

Vince finally spoke.

"wait, how can VAN HELSING be my ancestor!"

"yeah, Vince has a point!  
if it`s true, the WHY isn`t his name: "Vince Helsing?" added Danielle

Dracula smiled.

"because AFTER my death...Vampires lost control over Werewolves, who were one our servants."

Vince raised an eyebrow.

"okay...EXPLAIN."

"Even though I am a Vampire...I am ALSO a powerful sorcerer.  
by using my Dark Powers, I controled Werewolves and used them to do MY BIDDING."

"so, they were like SLAVES?"

Dracula smiled.

"that is ONE WAY to put it, yes.  
of course...all that changed when ONE Werewolf managed to resist my control."

Dracula glanced at Wulf.

"the one you know...as WULF."

Wulf growled lowly at Dracula.

"not only did he break free from my control...but, he ALSO resisted his own "Aggressive Nature"  
he had just enough of his humanity left to seek out help to defeat me."

"let me guess: Van Helsing."

"indeed...  
and, after my death...Werewolves rebelled against Vampires."

"starting the Vampire/Werewolf war." said Vince, figuring it out.

"yes.  
though Helsing died from his injuries, his CHILDREN and GRANDCHILDREN survived.

and, in an effort to escape the vengeance of those still loyal to me.  
they changed their names from "Helsing" to "Ravencroft"

Dracula approached the group.

"bottom line...YOU vince, are the last living decendant of my enemy.  
and, as such...I must KILL YOU to end your bloodline and TAKE MY REVENGE!"

Wulf snarled aggressivly towards Dracula, opening his clawed hands wide.  
but, just as Dracula was about to attack...he was hit by a powerful laser blast.

everyone looked to see Belle Frankenstein outside a door...carrying a large Bazooka-like weapon.  
she charged the gun's laser and aimed it directly at Dracula.

"eat hot plasma, count."

Belle fired at dracula again.  
THIS TIME, the ghost dodged the blast by flying upwards.

"FINE...i`ll go.  
but, I`ll be back to take my revenge...THAT`S A PROMISE!"

Dracula gripped his cape and swirled it around him, disappearing in a dark mist.  
Belle finally lowered her weapon and sighed sharply.

Danny and Valerie soon flew out the door, both in their "Powered" forms.

"We heard noises, is something wrong!" said Danny

the group then saw Vince, Danielle and Wulf...and, Belle`s big gun.

"Uhhhh...o-kaaay.  
what just happened?" said Valerie

"we`re not too sure, ourselves." said Vince

"come...let`s go inside and discuss it.  
though this Castle IS safe, it`s usually a good idea to stay indoors." said Belle

The other calmly walked through the doors inside the Castle.  
Vince took a moment to look out at the horizion...then, sighed as he walked into the castle.

concealed within the shadows of the forest...  
Count Dracula's ghost narrowed his red eyes at the castle.

he snarled, gritting his fanged teeth.  
he then flew off into the cloudy skies...then, disappeared.


	12. Return to Amity Park

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman

Dracula Copyright Bram Stoker

Frankenstein copyright Mary Shelly

* * *

Night of the Werepire Chapter 12: Return to Amity Park

[Castle Frankenstein, The Den]

Belle walked into the room, holding a tray in her hand.  
she laid it down, and began to pour some freshly brewed tea for the others.

"here you go."

Valerie took a cup and sipped it.

"Mmmm...this is GOOD TEA."

"Thank you, Miss Grey.  
I made it using special herbs found only HERE in Transylvania...my special recipe."

Belle finally sat down.

"now...about what happened out there."

"You mean that whole "Count Dracula" thing?" said Danny

"IT`S THE TRUTH!" exclaimed Dani

"oh, I believe you, Danielle...  
Dracula`s Ghost has been haunting Translyvania for quite some time...this castle is no different." said Belle

"whoa, wait...so, there really WAS a Count Dracula?" said Valerie

"oh, yes.  
he was quite real...though, I wish he WAS just a legend."

"Dracula said Vince and his Father are a decendants of Van Helsing...  
and, that he wanted to take revenge by Killing Vince, the "Last Helsing" apparently." said Danielle

Belle sighed.

"yes...that IS true.  
Dracula has been quite "obsessed" with the Ravencrofts...ever since his death, he's stalked them."

"Stalked?  
so, does that mean he`s attacked my Dad?" said Vince

"Possably...  
your Mother and Father never discussed their PAST all that much."

Vince sighed sharply.

"why can`t I have a NORMAL life, that DOESN`T look like some "Horror Film" muttered Vince

"That weapon you had was pretty impressive, Ms. Frankenstein.  
it kind of reminds me of MY ANTI-GHOST TECH, and even the Fentons stuff." said Valerie

Belle smiled.

"me and my husband are scientists in ALL FIELDS of Parapsychology...  
aside from Vampires, Werewolves and Zombies...we are also experts on GHOSTS."

"Cool."

all was silent as Vince eyed Danny.

"what." said Danny finally

"you never mentioned you were buddies with a Werewolf Ghost." said Vince

"must of slipped my min- (pause) HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!"

"what?"

"Your trying to make me feel guilty over what I said earlier, aren`t you!"

Vince just scoffed.

"your paranoid, Danny...  
but, that IS a good point: you`ve been giving ME grief over my secrets...despite having some of your own."

"Well, I-"

"Fortunently for YOU...I have no problem with Wulf.  
apparnetly, he was also buddies with my "Great+" Grandfather."

Wulf responed to this by licking Vince`s face.  
Vince just sighed at this, then wiped the slobber off his face.

"he slimed me...and, despite feeling "Funky": I`m okay with it."

Dani giggled.  
Belle then looked at a Grandfather Clock.

"well...it seems that Victor is going to be BUSIER than I thought."

The others looked out the window and saw the sun BARELY visible from the mountains.

"looks like he won`t be back until later...or, possably morning.  
guess you kids are spending the night here at Castle Frankenstein."

Valerie gulped hard.

"oh, joy."

"SPEND THE NIGHT!  
WE CAN`T SPEND THE NIGHT!, What about SAM, TUCKER and EVERYONE ELSE in Amity Park!" exclaimed Danny

"I am sorry, Danny...but, there`s nothing I can do.  
there`s nothing any of us can do at this point, it`s just TOO DANGEROUS right now."

Danny groaned angrily, crossing his arms.  
Wulf finally narrowed his eyes, the stood up and swipped his claw at open air...creating a portal.

"Wulf!"

Wulf looked at Danny, then spoke to him in some strange language.  
the Werewolf then leaped through the portal, which disappeared behind him.

"uhhhh...O-Kay, what just happened?" said Vince

"Wulf went to Amity Park." began Danny

"he said he was going to help my family protect everyone."

Vince raised an eyebrow.

"he said?  
you mean...you can understand him?"

"of course.  
I had Tucker teach me "Esperanto"

"ah, so that`s what it was."

Valerie finally stretched out her arms and yawned loudly.

"well, I don`t know about you guys...but, I`m ready to hit the sack."

Vince grinned slyly.

"don`t you hit ENOUGH things when your awake?"

Dani chuckled at this, as did Vince Valerie eyed the boy...then, smiled.

"funny...  
well, you know what I mean."

Valerie yawned again, then soon walked off.

"later..."

Valerie walked through a door.

"I guess I should get some sleep, too...it`s been a LONG DAY." said Danny

"yeah...you said it." said Vince

Danny soon walked off and left the room.

"If anyone needs me, I`ll be in the lab.  
you kids better be CAREFUL...Dracula`s Ghost may still be lurking about."

Dani smiled.

"oh, don`t worry...I can "manage" said Dani, whose eyes momentarily turned green, glowing slightly

Belle smiled, then left.  
Dani then looked at Vince.

"you...okay?"

Vince shrugged.

"I guess so."

"good."

Danielle walked up and hugged Vince.

"i was so scared, back there...i was afraid he would-"

"yeah...i know."

Dani looked at Vince and smiled.  
Vince alsi smiled, but began to blush.

Danielle then moved closer, ready to kiss Vince.  
but, just as they were about to...a door suddenly swung open.

"Excuse me, but-"

Dani froze, then grinded her teeth in anger

"what IS IT!" said Dani, with gritted teeth

"I forgot my Tea Tray."

Belle took the tray and walked off, leaving the room.  
after a short silence, Vince finally yawned.

"well...I`d better get to bed."

"so soon!"

"uhhh...yeah, Dani.  
I`m pretty tired, and even "Werepire`s" need rest."

"oh...okay."

Vince began to walk off.

"so, I`ll...see you in the morning?" said Dani

Vince looked back at her, then smiled.

"sure, Dani...see you in the morning."

Vince soon left the room.  
as the door closed, Danielle groaned sharply...reacting with slight aggression.

"idiot!" grumbled Dani to herself

she sighed, then sat down on a chair.  
Danielle exhaled deeply, feeling stressed from the recent events.

though...she wasn`t quite concerned over herself.  
she was more worried about Vince, and upset over what she had learned about his childhood.

Dani had a mixture of different emotions.  
she was SAD for Vince`s past tragedies...but, mostly ANGRY at Fang and Claw for what they did to him.

the more Danielle thought about it...the MORE rage built up inside her.  
she could feel her own ghost powers reacting to her feelings.

Dani soon began to yawn, apparently SHE TOO was tired.  
the girl soon stood up, then summoned her blue, Spectral Morph Ring...transforming into Dani Phantom.

the ghost girl hovered upwards, became intangible and flew out a wall.  
as she flew steadily through the halls...she passed by Vince`s Room.

curiousity getting the better of her Dani turned invisible and phased partially into Vince`s room.

she saw vince just putting on his Sleep Shirt.  
and, was momentarily shocked at the the bruses and slight scars she saw for a second.

Vince finally sighed sharply.  
he then paused suddenly, and smelled the air.

"gah!"

Dani quickly phased out, returning to the hall.  
apparently, Vince`s Werepire Senses enabled him to detect even Invisible Ghosts.

the girl soon saw the light from under Vince`s door go out indicating he was going to sleep, now.

She sighed with relief.  
then, she walked off to a spare room right next to Vince`s.

she phased inside, then changed back to Human Form.

"okay...time for bed." said Dani, as she removed her Red Hat and Hair piece, tossing them away

Dani soon change dinto some Sleep Clothes (which she found in a closet)  
got into the bed, turned out the light and soon went to sleep.

however, about an hour or so later...Danielle began to move around

"ohhhh...no." mumbled Danielle

"no...no, stop.  
stop it...leave him alone."

Dani groaned, obviously suffering from some Nightmare.

"no...no, Vince.  
no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dani suddenly woke up in a cold sweat.  
she was panting heavily, her hair messy.

some tears formed in her eyes.

"vince."

Dani quickly transformed into her Ghost Mode.  
she hovered upwards, then flew towards a wall, phasing through it.

she entered Vince`s room and hovered in place.  
she saw Vince in his bed, sleeping soundly.

"oh, good...he`s alright."

Dani landed on the groudn softly she silently approached Vince`s bed, then softly poked at him.

"vince?  
vince, wake up."

Vince mumbled in his sleep.

"five more minutes, mom."

Dani sighed.

"Vince...WAKE UP."

Vince finally awoke.  
he yawned loudly, then turned on the light.

his vision was blurred at first, but soon cleared.

"Dani?"

"hi, vince." said Dani with a slight wave

"what are you doing in my room?...and, in your Ghost Form."

"i...had a bad dream."

"Dream?"

"yeah...about you."

Vince raised an eyebrow.  
he then saw how "shaken" Dani looked.

he finally sat up and faced her.

"alright, Dani...tell me about it."

Dani sighed as she sat down beside him.

"well...it was about you.  
I...saw you, being hurt by those Vampires and Werewolves."

"oh...i see."

"I wanted to help you, but...i couldn`t.  
my powers didn`t work, and I was forced to watch as they...they..."

Dani paused, looking terrified.

"they what?"

Dani cried silently.

"they KILLED you!  
they killed you, and I had to watch you die...it was horrible."

Dani continued to cry.  
Vince finally reached over and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"it`s okay, dani...it was only a dream."

"but, it felt SO REAL."

"dreams often are like that.  
but, a Dream is a Dream...try not to think about it, too much."

"but...what if it was some kind of Vision?  
you know, I hear that SOME PEOPLE can see the future with their dreams!"

"Dani...RELAX.  
it was just a Bad Dream, I`ve had them, too."

Dani sighed sharply.  
Vince then touched her face gently.

"don`t worry, dani...  
I`m pretty tough, and so are you...I doubt THAT dream will ever come true."

"i hope so...  
because, if I ever lost you, I don`t know what i`ll do."

"yeah...i know the feeling.  
look, just get some sleep...things will be better in the morning."

"okay...sure."

Dani stood up.  
as she walke doff, she looked back at vince.

"Vince."

"yeah, Dani?"

Dani bit her bottom lip, then sighed.

"I love you, vince...SO MUCH."

Vince smiled.

"I know...and, I love you too, Dani."

Dani smiled.  
she then flew back into her room.

Vince exhaled softly.  
he turned out the light, then went back to sleep.

[the next day]

It was morning now, and everyone was just waking up.  
Vince was the first one awake, and was already in the kitchen, fixing some breakfast.

Danielle soon walked in.  
she was half asleep, and her untied hair was pretty messy.

"oh, hey, Dani...I see your up."

Danielle responded witha yawn.

"yeah...guess so.  
how long have you been up?"

"quite awhile.  
I`m not what you might call a "heavy sleeper"

Vince looked at Dani, then smiled.

"what is it?"

"nothing.  
I`ve just never seen you with your hair down like that...I like it."

Dani smiled.

"you really think so?"

"yeah.  
though, I think your pretty no matter how you look."

Dani smiled, and brushed her long hair.  
she then approached Vince with a grin, then leaned forward to kiss him.

"HEY, GUYS!" exclaimed Valerie

"so, how are you all do-"

"CAN`T YOU JUST GO AWAY!" exclaimed Dani, with sudden anger

Valerie froze.

"whoa."

"she had a "bad night" said Vince, calmly

"ah...i see."

Dani just grumbled, crossing her arms.

"what does it take for me to kiss my boyfriend?" muttered Dani to herself

Just then, Danny walked into the kitchen.

"hey, guys...what`s for breakfast?"

Vince out down some plates of food.

"not much...just some egg omletts with bacon bits with some buttered bread and some orange juice."

Dani took a fork and tasted the meal...she then smiled.

"Mmmm...this is GOOD."

the others soon sat down and ate some breakfast.

"hey...this IS good!" said Valerie

"yeah...I guess it is."

Danny looked at Vince.

"I didn`t know you could cook."

"Cooking and Science isn`t too different...and, my parents WERE geniuses."

"I can see that." said Valerie

Valerie turned and looked at Danielle

"Dani, what do you think?"

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!"

there was silence.

"what?  
it`s good food."

[Later That Day]

Danny and the others walked into the Lab.  
they saw Belle working as usually.

"Hello, Ms. Frankenstein...what`s up?" asked Dani

Belle looked over at them.

"oh, HI, Danielle.  
everything is just fine...Victor got back this morning."

"He did?"

"yes.  
he`s brought the ingredients needed AND, your vehicle."

"So, how much progress have you made?" asked Danny

"take a look, Danny."

Danny and the other teens looked to see some crates filled with Vials of liquids.

"the cures?"

"yes...hopefully it`ll be enough for your town.  
and, if not...then, your family should HOPFULLE create more using these samples."

"Hopefully things won`t get THAT BAD." said Vince

Valerie faced Belle.

"And, the Spector Speeder?"

"Ask Victor...he`s working on it.  
though, he`s been at it for HOURS...and, it didn`t look that badly damaged when he first brought it in."

"In that case, we`d better see what`s up."

the teens soon left Belle.  
they approached Victor`s Workshop..., which IRONICLY, was the same place where he was "created"

teh teen saw the "Spector Speeder" on a platform.  
but, it was much BIGGER, had Darker Colors and looked like something out of "Star Trek"

"whoa!, what is THAT!" exclaimed Danny

Victor stopped working and approached the teens.

"that is your vehicle."

"I don`t remember it looking like THAT, before."

"Yes, well...your technology was quite "primitive"  
I felt it best if I gave it some upgrades...I`m calling it: "The Franken-Flyer."

"how original." said Valerie

Vince walked up and examined it.

"exactly HOW does this "Flyer" differ from the Speeder?"

"Well, aside from increasing it`s armor...  
I improved it`s boosters, making it go faster it`s weapons are now more effective, and I installed some "New" toys as well."

"how NEW?"

Victor smiled.

"you`ll see."

At that moment, Belle walked up.  
she was pushing stacks of crates from a roller.

"Okay, let`s get this stuff loaded.  
Amity Park is waiting, and Fang and Claw won`t wait."

"Agreed."

Victor and Belle began to pick up crate sof teh cure and, each loaded them into the Flyer effortlessly.

after half on hour, they were finished.

"There...your all ready to go." said Victor

"Won`t you come with us?" asked Danielle

"no...that isn`t a very good idea."

"but-"

"Sorry, Danielle...I can`t.  
I tried that once, but I don`t belong with "humanity"...my place is here."

"oh...okay."

the teen all got inside the flyer...whose cockpit was much LARGER.  
before Vince got inside with the others, he looked back at his "caretakers"

"Goodbye, Uncle Victor and Aunt Belle."

"Bye, Vinnie." said Belle

"Vince..." Began Victor

"yeah?"

"for what it`s worth...your parents would be VERY proud of you."

Vince smiled.

"thanks."

he finally gets inside the vehicle.

once in their seats, Vince took command.

"contact."

Vince flipped some switches.  
the machine hummed lowly...then, powered up.

"activate intangibility."

Danny and Danielle placed their hands on the dashboard.  
the entire aircraft (and, it's passengers) became intangible.

"now, let`s blast off."

Vince activated the rocket boosters...which had some extra "kick" in them.  
the Flyer shot through teh castle and into the sky in a few seconds or so.

the force of it knocked the teens into their seats (and, deactivated intangibility)

"whoa." said Valerie

"yeah..."whoa." said Danny

Vince flew the aircraft over Transylvania at top speed.

"okay...let`s get out of here."

Vince began to fly the aircraft over the forests and towards the ocean.  
but, about halfway there...the flyer`s radar beeped loudly.

Vince pressed a button and activated some monitors...which showed approaching, full formed Vampires.

"I was wondering when those guys would show up." said Vince

The vampires swarmed around and began to attack.  
however, the armor of the new aircraft "thicker", preventing serious damage.

"their trying to bring us down!" exclaimed Valerie

"they must know we have the cures onboard." said Vince

The flyer began to rock around.

"look, I know they can bring down this new Speeder-"

"Flyer." corrected Dani

"Right, new FLYER down easy...  
but, I think we seriously need to get out of here." said Danny

Vince then spotted something.  
a large, red button...one he never saw before.

"Hmmm...I wonder what this does?"

Vince pressed the button.

"WARP DRIVE ACTIVATED." said a Computer Voice

"W-Warp Drive?" said Valerie

"AUTO PILOT INITIATED.  
TARGET LOCKED: AMITY PARK.  
WARP ACTIVATED IN: 3...2...1-"

the Flyer charged with electros.  
then, it suddenly shot forward at lightspeed, disappearing in a trail of flames.

the vampires were knocked back from the jolt.  
several crashed into teh ground, while others just hovered in the air and growled.

[Amity Park, USA]

in a bright flash, the Franken-Flyer suddenly materialized in a thunderous sound.  
it shot forward at such a powerful speed, that Vince momentarily lost control.

the first thing the teens saw before they crashed...was the "Welcome to Amity Park" billboard.

"!"

CRASH!

The Flyer shot through the sign like a bullet, leaving a burning hole it then slammed into the ground, plowing into it for a few minutes before finally stopping.

"well, we`re back...in a crashed hovercar, again." said Danielle

"at least we`re out of Transylvania." said Vince


	13. Saving Sam and Tucker

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman

* * *

Night of the Werepire Chapter 13: Saving Sam and Tucker

[Amity Park, Noon]

The Franken-Flyer flew down the streets of Amity Park, headed for FentonWorks.  
for some reason, the streets of Downtown Amity looked abandoned, like a "Ghost Town"

"I don`t like this..." said Valerie

"where are all the people?"

"Vampires and Werewolves are lurking around, Valerie.  
and, your "surprised" that nobody is around? said Vince

"There would at least be some people screaming or something.  
but, the fact that NO ONE is around doesn`t look good."

Vince sighed.

"you don`t think that-"

"I sure hope not." said Vince immediatly

at that moment, the Radar beeped.

"hmmm...the scanner is detecting subjects in the area."

"do they look human?" asked Dani

"I`m not sure."

just then, the beeping increased suddenly, several Semi-Formed Werewolves appeared.

they all leaped up onto the flyer and clawed at it.

"okay, NOW...i`m sure."

Vince quickly pressed a button.  
this charged the flyer with electricity and launched an explosive burst of energy.

the blast was pretty powerful and knocked the wolves away.

"whoa...the Energy Burst was never THAT powerful." said Danny

Vince grinned.

"what can I say: Uncle Victor is a GENIUS."

Vince quickly drove the Flyer off at full speed.

"Okay, it`s official: "This Town Has Gone To Hell."  
we`d better get to FentonWorks so we can fix this, FAST."

"yeah...agreed." said Dani

Vince flew the Flyer over the city`s skyline and blasted off.

after about several minutes...the hovercraft soon approached FentonWork.  
which (predicably) currently had it's GHOST SHIELD up.

"why is the shield up?, that only works on ghosts!" said Danny

"maybe your parents have "been busy", since we were gone."

Vince then grabbed a handheld radio speaker and turned it on.

"This is Vince Ravencroft to FentonWorks, COME IN!"

after a few minutes minutes of static...someone answered.

"Hey, Vince...glad to hear your back." said Jazz

"we`re headed your way, could you open up a way inside the lab?"

"sure!  
just let me shut down the "Para-Shield" for a minute."

Vince raised an eyebrow.

"Para-Shield?"

"It`s a long story."

"(sigh) whatever."

in a matter of seconds, the green energy dome disappeared.  
a trap door then opened up from the fenton`s backyard and Vince flew inside it.

the door closed and the shield reactivated.

minutes later, Vince flew the Flyer out of the tunnel and into the lab.  
he landed the hovercraft softly, then switched it`s power off.

"now, THAT...is how you land a Hovercar." said Vince

the teenagers soon got out of the Franken-Flyer...where they met Jack, Maddie and Jazz.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SPECTOR SPEEDER MARK II!" exclaimed Jack

"We, uhhh...encountered some "problems" in Transylvania.  
a friend of mine managed to repair the Speeder...and, IMPROVE it, too." said Vince

Maddie approached the Vehicle and examined it.

"what facinating technology..."

Maddie then turned and faced the teens.

"what do you call it?"

"It`s the FRA-"

"FENTON!, We call it the "Fenton-Flyer" said Vince, quickly covering Danielle`s mouth

"Fenton-Flyer...I LIKE IT!" said Jack, Happily

Vince faced Maddie.

"Mrs. Fenton...why are all the streets so empty?" asked Vince

Maddie exhaled a depressed look on her face.

"isn`t it obvious?"

Vince sighed sharply.

"fang and claw?"

"yes...they have been BUSY since you were away.  
nearly everyone in Amity Park has been infected...very few humans are left, now.

to protect ourselves, Me and Jack modified our Ghost Shield to work against Vampires and Werewolves as well as Ghosts...we`ve been delivering them EVERYWHERE in town."

"oh, man..." said Danny, stunned at this news

"so...nothing has improved?" asked Vince

"no...it`s looking bad out there.  
to be honest, we were all hoping YOU would be successful in your mission...your our only hope, now."

Vince look away and sighed.

"so...did you get the ingredients to make the cures?"

Vince smiled.

"better."

Vince walked over to the Flyer.  
he opened the door to its`s cargo hold...revealing the stacks of wooden crates.

"we have the CURES, themselves."

Maddie smiled with joy.

"EXELLENT!"

"But, if thing are REALLY as bad as you say...I have a feeling we`ll need more than this.  
the..."scientists" where helped make them for us felt you could mass-produce them using samples...can you?"

"Oh, OF COURSE!  
creating more cures should be easier than isolating ECtoplasmic Residue Samples."

Vince raised an eyebrow.

"huh?"

"She means: "yes." said Jazz

"good.  
but, first things first."

Vince reached into the crates and took to vials of cures: one Vampire, One Werewolf.

"these babies have SAM and TUCKER`S names right on them."

"really?, WHERE!" exclaimed Jack

Vince just narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"But, how do we even find them?  
the entire city is full of Vampires and Werewolves!...Sam and Tuck could be ANYWHERE." said Valerie

"I`ve already thought of that." said Maddie

The blue suited woman then grabbed the Fenton Para-Tracker.

"here...using some DNA samples, I programed the Tracker to zero in one Sam and Tucker`s location...wherever or whatever they are."

"where did you get the DNA samples?" asked Danielle

"I got some strands of Sam`s hair from one of Danny`s shirts.  
as for Tucker, well...the boy bites his nails ALOT."

"that`s...a little more than I needed to know." said Vince

Maddie handed the device to Vince.

"here...Vampires and Werewolves are YOUR department."

Vince sighed as he took the scanner.

"great..."

[Outside FentonWORKS]

Vince activated the device.  
it hummed and beeped, then displayed something on it`s Radar Screen.

"Well...what is it?" asked Valerie

"Sam and Tucker are pretty far away.  
but, according to THIS: their clear on opposite sides of town...MILES apart."

"so...we have to SPLIT UP!" exclaimed Danielle

"what choice do we have?"

"Okay, fine.  
Me and Dani will go save Sam, and YOU and Valerie can help Tucker." said Danny

Valerie grinned.

"I have a better idea: Dani will go with ME to save Tucker...and you and Vince can save Sam."

"WHAT!"

"It`ll be fun, Danny.  
AND, it`ll give you two a chance to "get-to-know-each-other" better." said Valerie witha sly smile

Danny just eyed her.  
Valerie then turned to Vince and Danielle.

"that is...if YOU TOO have a problem."

"Well, I-"

"It`ll be fine.  
the sooner we get going, the better." said Vince, intrrupting Danielle

Danny, Danielle and Valerie both transformed/Powered up.  
Valerie summoned her hoverboard and Dani hopped onto it.

"good luck!  
I have a feeling you`ll need it." said Valerie

"you, too."

Dani looked at Vince, a worried expression on her face.  
Valerie then blasted off...leaving Vince alone with Danny.

"so...need a lift?" said Danny, who OBVIOUSLY didn`t enjoy this

"I think I`ll pass."

Vince began to walk forward, looking closely at the Para-Scanner Danny just sighed sharply, then floated upwards and followed Vince.

after a few minutes of flying, Dani spoke to Valerie.

"are you SURE it was a good idea to have Danny and Vince go off together?"

"of course.  
Danny`s got to learn to trust Vince, and he won`t do it just by avoiding him."

"but...it seems CRAZY.  
I mean...my Boyfriend and my cousin!"

"Brother."

Dani groaned.

"Brother/Cousin, the point is: I don`t think it`s such a good idea."

"just trust me on this, okay dani?"

Dani finally exhaled.

"alright..."

Valerie picked up speed and blasted off.

"so, where IS Tucker, exactly?"

Valerie looked at her suit`s wrist.  
which had a scanner that was in sync with the Para-Scanner.

"according to this signal...not too far.  
we should be approaching his location in 3...2...1."

Valerie flew over and stopped.  
there, she and Dani saw what looked like a Meat Factory.

"a meat factory...why am I not surprised?" said Dani with wit

"makes sense.  
I guess as a Werewolf, Tucket has a higher metabolism than normal."

Valerie soone landed near the ground.  
the hoverboard disappeared, and she and Dani hopped onto the ground.

"well, at least he`s getting his meat HERE.  
and, not from...(gulp), you know."

"yeah, i know" said Valerie, who shuddered a little

the two girls then approached the building.  
once there, they saw teh metal doors to the loading area...which had a hole torn into it.

Valerie walked over and examined the mangled up metal.

"well...looks like we found our way inside."

"which is pretty redundunt, since I could just phase us in, anyway." said Dani

the two girls quietly walked into the factory.  
inside, it was DARK...nearly pitch black, with the only light source being the Moonlight from the windows.

the hunks of meat hanging from hooks and many knives, axes and various blades stained with blood made things..."uncomfortable"

Dani held her arms and shivered...but, not from cold.

"this place gives me the creeps."

"your not the only one, danielle."

Dani then looked and saw giant vats.

"w-what are those?"

"vats that keep all the blood they drain from the meat they process." replied Valerie

Dani had a horrified/disgusted look on her face.

"b-b-blood?"

Dani suddenly felt lightheaded.

"ohhhh...i think i`m gonna be sick."

Valerie smirks.

"you fight ghosts for a living, and THIS creeps you out?"

"I can`t think of ANYTHING that isn`t creeped out by large amounts of blood."

Valerie just snickers.

"guess we can cross "a doctor" off your list of careers when you grow up."

"fine by me, i`d rather be an astronaut."

at that moment, Valerie`s wrist scanner beeped loudly.

"proximity alert...tucker`s CLOSE."

suddenly, a creature drops down from the air and lands hard on a table the two girls gasp at the Humanoid Wolf wearing torn, yellow shirt roaring at them.

"TOO CLOSE!"

Dani quickly grabs Valerie and makes them intangible...just seconds before Tucker slashed at them.  
she then flew them away to get some distance, Tucker then leaped off and snarled at them.

"oh my god...TUCKER!" exclaimed Valerie

"whoa...Tuck`s getting stronger.  
he`s already in his Full Form, now."

Tucker roared at them, he then charged on all fours.  
Dani quickly charged her fist and fired an Ecto Beam at Tucker, knocking him back.

"We have to administer the cure, NOW!" exclaimed Valerie

"somehow I doubt Tuck is going to hold still and let you do that."

Tucker soon recovered from Dani`s attack and raised up.  
he gritted his sharp teeth and snarled at them.

"so...w-what`s the plan?"

"we tire him out...by hitting him til he stays down."

Dani flew forward at Tucker.

"DON`T HIT HIM TOO HARD!"

Dani outstretched her arms, both her fists aimed at Tucker.  
but, the Werewolf swipes at her with such strength...that he knocks her into a metal vat, denting it.

"ohhhh...no problem." said Dani, feeling woozy

"AH-!" howled Tucker, causing the area to rumble

Dani looked up and gulped.

"this...doesn`t look good."

Tucker approached the ghost girl Valerie then stepp in front of him.

"TUCKER!, I know your in there.  
It`s ME, Tuck: Valerie!, you know...your "Techno-Chick" said Valerie nervously

Dani raised an eyebrow.

"Techno-Chick?"

"it`s what he calls me, sometimes." muttered Valerie quickly

Tucker just snarled at her.

"Uhhhh, Val.  
I don`t think your getting through to him."

Tucker charged and pounced at Valerie.  
as he tried to claw and bite at her, Valerie struggled to keep him off.

"GRRR, TUCKER!  
Tucker, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Tucker snapped at her, cracking her visor a little.  
Valerie finally narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"alright, Tucker.  
I didn`t want to do this...but, YOUR LEAVING ME NO CHOICE!

as Valerie "wrestled" with Werewolf Tucker, she began to punch at him.  
first a jab, a couple of Right and Left hooks, and finally an overhead attack.

She finished by grasping the werewolf swung him around, then tossed him hard into a nearby vat.

"HA!"

just then, the vat began to crack, red liquids oozing from it.

"oh, snap."

at that moment, teh vat bursted opened.  
it`s contents spraying all over the place.

While Valerie managed to avoide this via her Hoverboard...Dani wasn`t that lucky.  
the ghost girl was frozen still in shock, her eyes like pins.

finally, the reality of the situation sunk in...and, Dani totally lost it.

"!"

Dani quickly flew out of the building, screaming at the top of her lungs

"DANI!"

Valerie blasted a hole in the roof and flew out there, she saw Dani floating in the air, looking very shaken.

she momentarily turned intangible to get the blood off her.  
Valerie then hovered near her, looking worried.

"Dani, are you-"

"I`m FINE!  
just...just fine."

"I`m sorry, I didn`t-"

"it`s okay." said Dani, calming down

CRASH!

Dani and Valerie saw Tucker escape the building and run off.

"There he goes!"

Dani narrowed her eyes.

"okay, playtime`s OVER."

Dani phased her hand into Valerie`s belt and took the Werepolf Cure.

"DANI!"

"I`m ending this, NOW."

Dani flew forward at top speed she colided into Tucker`s back, knocking him down.

she then quickly took the cure and jabbed it`s needle into his back.  
Tucker roared loudly as the liquid emptied into him.

Tucker then jerked upwards, knocking Dani away he roared at Dani viciously...then, suddenly paused.

Tucker held his head in pain, then fell on his knees.  
Valerie approached and watched as Tucker slowly changed.

first, he reverted to his Semi-Form...then, finally human.

"Tucker..." said Valerie hopefully

Tucker groaned.

"V-Valerie?"

Tucker finally passed out and fell to the ground.  
the girls then rushed over to him, Valerie held him up.

"so...is he-"

Valerie scanned Tucker...then, smiled.

"DNA 100% human...he's cured."

Valerie then hugged Tucker, who was still unconscience.  
Dani just sighed with relief, wiping some sweat from her head.

"glad that`s over...  
I just hope Danny and Vince are doing better."

[Meanwhile, elsewhere in Amity Park]

Vince was walking down the empty streets with Danny floating nearby.  
it had been about a few hours now...a few hours of SILENCE.

finally, Vince spoke up.

"you don`t really like me, do you?"

"What!  
W-Why would you say that?"

Vince finally stopped, turned and faced the older teenager.

"oh, I don`t know...  
maybe because ever since we`ve met, you`ve treated me like some "escaped convict" or something."

Danny huffed.

"look, kid: Danielle...she`s family, she`s like my Little Sister.  
and, when guys start getting interested in her...I get protective, that`s all."

"that`s understandable...but, I have to draw the line at "Invisible Spying."

Danny looked shocked.

"how did yo-"

"werepire senses, remember?  
I knew you were there the WHOLE TIME.

Danny grumbled.

"you know, there`s something I really don`t get." began Vince

"what?"

"Dani is suppose to your "clone", yet there are time syou two are NOTHING ALIKE!  
such as: Danielle loved me from day one, yet YOU don`t even want me around."

"Well, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME!, your some stranger that came out of nowhere you have powers that even "I" think are freaky, and to top it off: you LURED those Vampires and Werewolves here!"

Vince huffed.

"maybe I did, maybe I didn`t...  
but, at least I`m TRYING to fix things."

Danny eyed Vince for awhile.  
he then made an expression and sighed.

"okay...I guess you`ve made your point."

BEEP! BEEP!, BEEEEEEEEP!

Vince quickly looked at the Para-Scanner.

"What is it?"

"it`s your Girlfriend." said Vince

"SAM!  
W-Where is she!"

"According to this...a few miles from our location."

"Then, LET`S GO!"

Danny grabbed Vince and flew them both ahead.  
they soon reached their location and landed on the ground.

"This the place?"

"yep: Amity Park Mall."

The two teenagers stared at the large building.

"Sam`s in the mall?  
what`s she doing, trying out new black clothes?" said Danny

"When we find her, you can "ask" her."

Vince walked forward, Danny followed closely.  
they approached the front doors...which was torn apart.

"ever seen anything like THIS, before?" said Vince

"only once: when the Mall had women`s designer clothing half-price." said Danny

Vince walked through the door, Danny followed.  
the broken glass cracked under their shoes as they took their steps.

finally, they were inside the mall.  
the inside was LARGE, and nearly pitch black.

"large, enclosed area concealed in darkness...  
aside from a cave, it`s the PERFECT place for a Vampire to hide and hunt." said Vince

Danny gulped.

"oh, man..."

Vince looked at the Para-Scanner.

"sam is definently in here."

"where?"

"i`m not sure.  
but, if we keep walking...we should find her."

Vince sighed.

"or...she`ll find us."

Danny became nervous.  
to relieve tension, Vince began to talk some more.

"so...about dani."

"w-what about her?"

"well...i`ve been thinking.  
since she`s your clone, doesn`t that TECHNICHLY make her your "sister?"  
mainly because she basicly shares the same DNA as your parents, so...why the Cousin Thing?"

Danny sighed.

"it`s...complicated."

"how complicated?"

Danny huffed.

"well...let`s just say, not EVERYONE accepted me as a hero when I revealed myself.  
two agents in a now disbanded goverment agency called "The Guys in White" hated me the most.

I heard they went rogue, and formed their own renegade GiW group.  
they`ve been attacking me alot, lately...apparently, still believing I`m a threat."

"nice story.  
but, what`s that got to do with Danielle?"

"plenty.  
the goverment has records of my family.

I couldn`t just tell them she`s my sister, they`d KNOW something was up.  
guys like the GiW would start digging and figure out she`s my clone...created by the "would-be dictator" Vlad."

Vince pondered this.

"oh...i see.  
if everyone knew the truth-"

"they`d never leave her alone.  
and, chances are...the GiW would prefer to do experiemnts on her." said Danny

"so, rather than risk your "sister`s" safety...you created your own cover story.  
you convinced everyone she was your Distant Cousin, so no one would get suspicious." said Vince, figuring it out

"yeah, and it worked...so far, anyway."

"hmmm...okay.  
that makes sense."

BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEEEEEP!"

"what is it?" said Danny

"we`re CLOSE."

the two snuck quietly through the lobby.  
Vince focused on teh scanner and followed it`s "path"

"according to this, she`s right...in...THERE."

Vince pointed at Mini-Grocery Store.

"a...Grocery Store?"

"guess your "Sammy" is hungry.  
oh, well...at least she`s not "feeding" on other people."

the two teens immediatly ran into the store.  
there, they saw the whole place in shambles, torn up packaging and half-eaten food everywhere.

Vince looked at teh Para-Scanner again.

"readings are stronger, now.  
Sam is DEFINENTLY in here."

Vince turned and looked at Danny.

"you DO realise that Sam may not be the same person you know, right?  
her powers may have grown to the point that she`s more "monster" than human."

"yeah..." said Danny, unsure

"then, I hope you`ll be able to fight her should she became aggressive.  
and, BELIEVE ME...she WILL become aggressive towards us."

Danny gulped.

"I`m n-not sure.  
I mean...Sam is my Best Friend AND my girlfriend, I`m not sure if I can-"

"I understand, Danny.  
but, the creature she`s become ISN`T Sam...at least not the Sam you know.

I`m not telling you to hurt her...just, HELP HER."

Danny sighed.

"Okay...I`ll try."

Vince smiled.  
the two then walked further into the store.

Vince finally put the device away.

"Vince, what are yo-"

"we`re getting close enough that we don`t need the scanner...I smell her."

Vince led the way, sniffing the air occasionaly.  
Danny followed Vince as he walked deeper into the store.

the two neared the Fruits and Vegetable department...when they heard noises.  
noises that sounded like loud eating, chewing and gulping.

"over here..." whispered Vince

the two snucker closer...and saw Sam.  
she was now in her Full Vampire Form, her body now that of a Humanoid Bat wearing torn clothing.

Vampire Sam seemed to feverishly eating what appeared to be Mangos.  
and, it seemed she had been at this for quite some time...as half eaten fruit as scattered all over her.

"Mangos?"

"primary food for Fruit Bats, the "vegitarians" of the bat species."

Danny smirked.

"well...that`s sam for ya`.  
even has a Vampire, she`s still a vegitarian."

"all that food won`t satysfy her for long...  
soon, the vampire in her will crave energy...and, she`ll start to hunt LIVING prey."

suddenly, an orange falls from the stand that Vince and Danny were hiding from.  
it bounced down and slowly rolled towards Sam...it then touched her taloned foot.

Sam paused, she turned and looked at the orange she lowered now and sniffed it, softly at first...then, HARD.

Sam finally snarled, and looked towards the stand.

"you think she knows we`re here?' asked Danny

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!"

Sam screached loudly, sending powerful soundwaves that destroyed much of the area and knocked Vince and Danny away.

"This is just a guess, but...I`d say: YEAH!"

Sam approached them, snarling and baring a Razor sharp, fanged teeth.  
Danny looked stunned at horrified at what Sam was...he was frozen still in shock.

"sam..."

Sam growled at him.  
she raised her clawed hands up, ready to attack.

"DANNY!"

Vince quickly grabbed Danny by his suit and jerk him away Sam narrowing missed Danny by half a second, her claws now embedded into the floor.

"DANIEL FENTON, SNAP OUT OF IT!" exclaimed Vince

"Huh?, wha-"

Sam ripped her hands out of the ground, tearing up the floor.  
she raised up her head and roared loudly, screaching a little.

"DANNY, NOW!"

Danny hesitated.  
but, he finally put both hands together and fired a powerful Ecto Beam at Sam.

The beam colided with Sam, sending her crashing through several objects like a cannonball.

"OHMYGOD, SAM!"

Sam immediatly flew upwards and perched to the cealing, hanging upside-down.

"she`s fine."

Sam inhaled deeply.

"Which is alot more than I can say for us if we don`t GET OUTTA HERE!"

"EEEEEEEEEE-!"

Sam unleashed yet another Hypersonic Scream.  
only this was was stronger due to it`s Wider Range, and leveled the entire store.

Vince and Danny tried to escape...but, weren`t fast enough.  
they were both launched (along with some other stuff) out of the store and into the mall`s main lobby.

As Vince and Danny lay on the ground, Danny groaned as he raised up.

"okay...how is it that Sam now have a GHOSTLY WAIL!"

"the correct term is: "Sonic Scream" began Vince, pointing his hand up

Vince finally rose up.

"and, OF COURSE she has that power!, all Vampires do."

"they do?"

"YES!  
it`s part of a Bat`s natural "Echolocation" ability."

Danny looked puzzled.

"Echo-lo-what?"

Vince slapped his face.

"honestly...what ARE they teaching you in school?  
ECHOLOCATION is how bats can "see" their prey in total darkness, since they have terrible eyesight.

they do this by screaching loudly and, using the soundwaves generated by their screaches to get around.

and, for VAMPIRES...it means having a Scream that generates powerful, Super Sonic Soundwaves.  
Werewolves also have such a power too, though it`s mostly just a "howl" to intemidate enemies."

"so...it`s like my Ghostly Wail power?"

Vince sighed.

"yeah...it`s like your ghostly wail."

"EEEEEEE-!"

another soundwave blasted from the store, which blows in a large gaping hole.  
Sam flew out of the hole and hovers in the air, flapping her large wings effortlessly.

"well, this ain`t good." said Vince

Sam inhaled to use her Vampire Screech attack.

"LOOK OUT!, SHE`S DOING IT AGAIN!"

"oh, no she`s NOT."

Danny quickly inhaled and unleashed his Ghostly Wail at the same time as Sam`s Screech.  
the conflicting Sonic Soundwaves colided, and eventually resulted in knocking both Danny and Sam away.

Danny was slammed into a table, while Sam just crashed onto the ground.

"DANNY!"

Vince ran over to Danny and helpe dhim up.

"whoa...wasn`t expecting THAT."

Sam soon rose up.  
she snarled at Danny and Vince, then flew upwards again.

THIS TIME, she unleahed her Vampire Screech upon a cealing window.  
this shattered it, sending broken shards of glass falling...which Danny and Vince tried to avoid.

Sam then flew out into the Amity Park sky, screeching loudly.

"SHE`S GETTING AWAY!" exclaimed Danny

Vince thought for a minute.

"Okay, I have an idea.  
but FIRST, we need to catch up with her."

"gotcha."

Danny grabbed Vince and flew up into the sky.  
once outside, they saw Sam soaring through the city.

"So, we gonna chase her or something?"

"something like that.  
look, just fly above her...we`ll taker her by surprise."

Danny shrugged.

"okay...if you say so."

Danny flew faster, leaving a "spectral tail" trailing behind him.  
once he was approached Sam, he flew upwards and hovered above her.

"okay...now what?"

"now...THIS."

Vince immediatly leaps from Danny and freefalled towards Sam.

"VINCE!" exclaimed Danny in shock

Vince soon landed on Sam`s back...which (of course) she didn`t appretiate.

"You are officially in a NO-FLY ZONE, Manson...LAND NOW!"

Sam snarled, then began to fly around erraticly.  
Vince then grasped onto Sam`s large ears and jerked them around like a throttle.

this of course messed up Sam`s "echolocation"  
Vince steered Sam around, making her crash into random things.

Finally, Vince saw something ahead: a Tall Building.

"okay, "Sammy"  
time for me to GET OFF!"

Vince quickly released Sam`s ears and jumped off.  
he quickly summoned his telekinesis powers to hover in place...and watched as Sam impacted into a wall at top speed.

"Ooooo...that`s gotta leave a mark."

Sam finally fell and crashed onto the ground.  
Vince soon landed and Danny flew over to him.

"that was REALLY RECKLACE, Vince!"

"well, it WORKED didn`t it?"

Sam raised up and glared at the two.

"Okay...I think we got her attention."

"THAT`S what you were trying to do?"

"Look, just keep your girlfriend busy while I administer the Cure." said Vince, drawing out a vial

Danny just shrugged with a sigh.

"okay..."

Danny ran forward to Sam.  
he stood his grounds and charged his fists with energy.

"I know your in there Sam...FIGHT THIS!"

Sam raised up her hand and slashed at Danny, who failed to evade in time Danny yelled out as he clutched his ectoplasmic cuts.

"darn, should of gone intangible..." muttered Danny

Sam Quickly grabbed Danny by his shirt and raised him up.  
she roared at Danny, her voice a high-pitched screech.

She brought Danny to her face and gritted her fanged teeth.

"SAM, STOP!"

Sam ignored Danny.  
Finally, Danny performed one last (desperate) move.

summoning all his strength, his Morph Rings appeared and he changed back into Human Form.

"Sam, It`s ME: Danny!  
you know...Danny Fenton, your best friend since FOREVER!"

This time Sam paused, a look of confusion in her monsterous eyes.

"don`t you REMEMBER?  
we first met in Pre-k, you didn`t have any friends...but, me and Tucker talked to you."

Sam groaned, as if trying to remember.

"you`ve had a crush on me for a LONG TIME.  
and, to be honest...if it wasn`t for you, I would NEVER become the hero that I am."

Sam looked at Danny, her expression changing.

"come back to me, Sam...PLEASE, I Love You."

Sam was still.  
then, she spoke.

"daaaaaaaaannyyyyyyyy..." said Sam, in a Hiss-like voice

"That`s right, Sam...FIGHT IT!"

just then, Vince leape dup and grabbed Sam by her Neck.  
Sam snarled at him, but Vince helf up the vial of Vampire Cure.

"Like your boyfriend said: It`s time to COME BACK."

Vince jammed the needle into Sam`s neck, who yelled out in response.  
She released Danny and Vince also leapt away as Sam began to roar and screech in pain.

Danny and Vince watched as Sam slowly changed form.  
she first reverted to her Semi-Vampire form, close to her Human self.

then...with one last inhuman screech, Sam changed back into a Human.  
Danny and Vince could easier soon the Vampire Bite Mark on Sam`s neck fade away.

"sam..."

Sam looked at Danny.

"D-Danny?"

Sam soon got woozy, then fainted.

"SAM!"

Danny quickly rushed over to Sam and held her up.  
Vince approached them and examined the Goth Girl.

"is she...I mean, is she really?"

Vince looked at her neck.

"no bite mark.  
and, she smells human...so, YES, I believe she is."

Danny sighed with relief.

"thank you, Vince."

Vince shrugged.

"hey...it`s what I do.  
now, let`s get her back to FentonWORKS...dani and Valerie (and, hopefully Tucker) may be waiting for us, there"

Danny picked up Sam and flew off with her, Vince followed on foot.


	14. The Hunt Is On

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman

* * *

Night of the Werepire

Chapter 14: The Hunt Is On

[Later, at FentonWorks]

Jack and Maddie Fenton were in the basement lab, where Sam and Tucker lay on Medical Beds.  
Danny, Valerie, Dani and Vince were also there as Jack and Maddie checked on Sam and Tucker.

"Hmmmm...their DNA appears to be 100% purged of their infections." said Maddie

Vince just scoffed.

"yeah...like I TOLD you guys, already."

"but, why are they out cold like this?" asked Danny

"must be a side-effect of the cure.  
now that their human again, their bodies have to temporarily shutdown to ajust to the change."

"You mean like my computer does whenever I upgrade it?" asked Dani

"yeah!, exactly like that."

"so...when are Sam and Tucker gonna "reboot?" asked Danny

"actually, they should wake up any time now."

as if on cue, Sam and Tucker began to move around.

"ohhhhh...my head.  
I feel like a truck hit me." grumbled Sam, as she sat up

Tucker immediatly sat up and started coughing.

"MAN!, why does my mouth taste like RAW MEAT!  
which, normally...I wouldn`t mind, but YEESH!"

"SAM!" exclaimed Danny

"TUCKER!" exclaimed Valerie

the two hugged their respective boyfriend/girlfriend.

"whoa...w-what`s going on?" said Tucker

"yeah, what are we doing here?" said Sam

Danny looked at Sam.

"you mean...you don`t remember?"

"the last thing I remember was me and Tucker walking home from our double date with you and Valerie...  
we were walking down a dark street, Tucker got attacked by some big dog, and-"

Sam paused.

"and, what?"

"nothing...I just blacked-out.  
last thing I remember before that was a "sharp pain" in my neck."

"Hey!, I blacked-out, too when that Dog bit me! exclaimed Tucker

Valerie sighed.

"Tucker, it wasn`t a "dog"...it was a Werewolf."

Tucker looked confused.

"a what?"

"a WEREWOLF.  
you know, a "Wolf Man."

"and, that "Sharp Pain" was a Vampire Bite, Sam." said Danny

Sam paused, then started laughing.

"oh, COME ON, Danny...  
You may fight Ghosts, and I may be a Goth...but, Even I don`t believe in-"

Maddie clicked a remote, which showed a monitor tha played images of herself and Tucker wreaking havok in Amity Park...in their Semi-Vampire/Werewolf forms.

"vampires..." said Sam, stunned and Shocked

"whoa...is that US!" exclaimed Tucker

"no, Tuck, it isn`t...not ANYMORE." said Danny

More footage played...  
THIS TIME, it showed Sam and Tucker in FULL FORMS with other Vampires and Werewolves.

mostly of them attacking people, changing them into THEM.  
Sam finally looked away, unable to watch herself doing such things.

Maddie switched the TV off.

"Apparently, you and Tucker were the FIRST ONES infected...but, not the last." said Maddie

"then...why are we normal, NOW?" asked Sam

"Because of Vince...or, should I say: Vince`s Parents...  
they developed the CURE to Vampire and Werewolf infections years ago.

Vince traveled all teh way back to Transylvania with Danny, Danielle and Valerie and, managed to bring some back for us to Mass Produce and use to stop this "plague."

Sam looked at vince.

"you mean...YOU cured me and Tucker?"

Vince looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"well...my parents are the ones that created the cure, not me.  
but, I am the one who injected you with the Serum when you were cured...wasn`t easy, I`ll tell you that."

Sam smiled.

"well...thank you.  
I owe you one, Vince."

Vince smiled.  
Maddie then sighed.

"this is odd...  
for some reason Sam and Tucker retain NO MEMORY of their activities as a Vampire and Werewolf."

"that`s no surprise.  
Mom and Dad always suspected Amnesia was a common side-effect to the cure." said Vince

"No arguement THERE.  
I don`t think I want to remember half the things I did as a...Vampire." said Sam, shuddering

Maddie walked over to a device, which was producing Vampire and Werewolf cures.  
she pulled a lever down, which caused a metal slab to fall...it rose up, revealing filled Vials held in a rack.

"Fang and Claw are really upping the ante...we have to be ready." said Maddie, who took the rack of cures.

she placed it on top of some other racks, where several stacks were on the table already.

"Fang and...claw?" said Sam in confusion

"they`re the powerful leaders of all Vampires and Werewolves...  
AND, they`re the ones who infected you and Tucker in the first place." said Vince

"oh."

Maddie returned to her Device and produced more cures.

"Me and Jack managed to build this machine to produce more cures faster...

but, I fear it may not be enough...the Vampires and Werewolves may have gotten STRONGER by now.  
so strong, that I doubt we`ll be able to simply inject it into them at close contact."

"So, you got some plan in how to make things EASIER?" asked Vince

Maddie smiled.

"Of course!  
me and Jack have taken the original designs for our Ecto-Blasters and, built a rifle that can fire the cures at the Vampires and Werewolves from Safe Distances."

"I`m calling it: THE JACK FENTON CURE LAUNCHER!" said Jack

Maddie sighed.

"or, just the Cure Launcher for short." said Maddie

Jack crossed his arms and huffed.

Vince just turned and sighed.

"Vince, what is it?" asked Dani, who was worried.

"I don`t know...  
this whole thing doesn`t feel right."

"Well, DUH!  
Fang and Claw are turning people into monsters...of course it doesn`t feel right."

"Yeah, but, That`s just it.  
Someone like Claw going aound infecting people makes sense...but, Fang?"

Vince narrowed his eyes, then continued.

"I know Fang, he`s not into RANDOM VIOLENCE like Claw is.

a guy like him would just infect a few people, then kill several others and, Claw...well, he`s just kill them, end of story."

"what are you saying?" said Dani, becoming concerned

Vince faced Danielle, lookinf serious

"I`m saying that No Dead Bodies, Drained or Multalated, is BAD NEWS...in a manner of speaking.  
there`s something BIGGER going on than just simply infecting people.

and, whatever it is...it WON`T be anything good."

Dani thought about this...then, sighed.

"Okay, Vince...I suppose that makes sense.  
so, after we cure everyone we can-"

"By then, it`ll be TOO LATE!" exclaimed Vince

"Too Late for what?" said Maddie, who just heard Vince

Everyone else gathered around Vince and Danielle.

"Vince says that Fang and Claw are up to something...  
something BIGGER than just infecting random people." said Dani

"They are?" said Maddie

"I`m telling you, they`re up to something!" Began Vince

"Unlike that "Loose Cannon" Claw, Fang is a Master Planner.  
this whole thing is like a game of CHESS, and he`s set his pieces."

"The infected people?" said Valerie

"YES!  
Fang and Claw infected everyone for TWO REASONS!

One: They need "extra muscle" to increase their chances of success and, Two: their trying to keep us distracted long enough to finish whatever it is their doing!

Don`t you see?, They KNOW we`re going to try and Save everyone!  
and, while we`re off Vampire and Werewolf hunting...THEY are progressing with their master plan UNHINDERED!"

"Question." said Jack

"what?"

"What does "Unhindered" mean?"

Vince slapped his face.

"What you say makes sense, Vince.  
but, we can`t ignore all these infected people...we have only DAYS to cure them." said Maddie

"I KNOW THAT!  
but, some of us need to figure out what`s REALLY going on."

"And, we will...right after everyone is cured."

"But-"

"Vince, ENOUGH!  
you said it yourself: Fang and Claw infected those people to INCREASE their chances.  
so, if WE are to have any chance...we must "decrease" their chances by curing "everyone", got it?"

Vince eyed her, then sighed sharply.

"fine." grumbled Vince, his arms crossed

"good, then it`s settled.  
we cure Amity Park's citizens...THEN, we take the fight to Fang and Claw."

Vince marched off in a huff.

"Vince seems upset." said Dani

"He`s Thirteen, Danielle.  
and, Young Kids are prone to "Tempers" when they don`t get their way...he`ll get over it, trust me.

Dani exhaled.

"all the same, I`d better go talk to him."

Danielle left and walked up the stairs.  
she was soon in the kitchen and looked around.

"Vince?  
Vince, where are you!"

there was no answer.

"Vince?"

Danielle walked into the living Room...but, found no one.  
Finally, she sighed sharply and stood still.

"One to the Ops Center."

a transparent tube suddenly came out of a wall and sucked Danielle into it.  
she soon emerged from it and walked into a large room with various computers.

Danielle approached a monitor, which showed "Security Visuals" of every room in the Fenton House below

amazingly...Vince wasn`t in ANY ROOM.

"what the-, this can`t be right."

Danielle pressed a button, rewinding the playbacks of the camera`s.  
she soon saw Vince on one of the monitors, it showed him walking out the front door.

at that moment, Danielle knew EXACTLY what he was doing.

"oh, my god, VINCE!"

[Meanwhile, elsewhere]

Vince quickly ran deep into Amity Park, his mind set on uncovering Fang and Claw`s "Master Plan"  
he finally climbed up a metal ladder to the roof of a building and overlooked the view of the city.

"I just KNOW something BIG is going down...and, I can`t risk waiting to find out." said Vince to himself

Vince paused and pondered a bit.

"Okay...it seems likely Fang is pulling the strings.  
and, if he IS up to something...then, I bet his "right-hand-monster" CLAW knows what it is."

Vince smiled.

"so...I`ll just find Claw and "convince" him to talk to me.  
should be easy enough...Besides, him and me have got a Score to Settle." said Vince, darkly

Vince looked over and saw a building some feet away.

"well...this outta be good a time as any to start using my Werepire Powers.  
I just hope their as effective in my Human Form as they are when I`m transformed."

Vince walked back several feet, then turned.

"if this doesn`t work, I`m gonna feel REAL STUPID."

Vince ran forward, once he reached the edge he leaped he flew through the air and soon landed on the roof of the other building.

"WHEW!, that was cool.  
nice to know I can alter my gravity powers to jump high."

Vince stood up and began to leap from rooftop-to-rooftop.  
he soon reached another building...but, his jump wasn`t strong enough, and he started to fall.

"oh, nooooooooooooooooooo!"

Vince quickly activated his levitation and floated just a few feet above ground.

"whew!, close call.  
I gotta work on my momentum."

Vince looked up at the building.

"Hmmm...no ladders.  
and, I doubt I have enough energy to levitate up there (knew I should of grabbed a snack before leaving)

Just then, Vince looked at his fingers...and smiled.  
using some Low Charged gravity channeled to his hands, Vince made his fingers "stick" to the wall

Vince smiled as he began to scale the walls

"Spidey has NOTHING on me." joked Vince

Vince soon climbed to the top of the building.  
no sooner did he DID, he heards a scream.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!  
HELP ME!, DON`T LET THEM KILL ME!"

Vince looked over to where the voice was coming from.

"HELP!"

Vince listened and, using his Enhanced Hearing...managed to pinpoint where the scream was.

"Well...looks like it's "hero time", so to speak."

Vince leaped to a few rooftops.  
he soon reached the building where he heard the screams.

he crashed through a window, shattering it with his feet.  
he landed gracefully into a room, where he saw a little girl crying alone.

"hey, little girl." began Vince, as he approached the girl

"you shouldn`t be out here all-"

Vince reached for the girl...only for his hand to phase right through her.

"alone?"

The girl suddenly flashed, fizzled and disappeared.

"a HOLOGRAM!"

suddenly, metal slabs shut tight over the windows.  
then, green gas filled the room from air vents.

Vince began to feel woozy.

"ohhhhh..."

Vince fell to the ground.  
he looked up to see a figure approaching.

his vision was blurred.  
but, he could make out what looked like a man with metallic skin and flaming greem hair.

Vince instantly recognized him as the Ghost that attacked him long ago.

"rest now my prey...save your strength.  
for, when you awaken: The HUNT shall begin, HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ssssskulkeeeeeerr..."

Vince soon passed out.

[Much Later]

Vince groaned as he opened his eyes.  
his vision was blurred, but slowly began to clear.

Vince soon found himself staring at the sky...a sky that was BLACK, with swirly green clouds.

"huh?  
w-what the-"

Suddenly, a green, vaporous ghost flew by.

"GAH!"

Vince quickly jumped up.  
it was then, he saw where he was.

it was a Jungle-like Island...floating in an endless space.  
he also noticed many doors floating in teh sky and various ghosts flying around.

at first, Vince was confused.  
but, then remembered all the stories Danielle told him about "The Ghost Zone"

"so...THIS is the Ghost Zone.  
Hmmm...not what I expected."

just then, Vince heard a beeping noise.  
he looked and saw an orb-shaped device near him.

curious, he knelt down and picked it up.  
he stood and examined it...he soon pressed a button, and the device flashed.

the lens projected a holographic image...the image of Skulker.

"Welcome, Werepire Child...to the GHOST ZONE.  
this is "Skulker`s Island", my "Home away from Home"

"Home away from Home?  
I thought this island WAS your home."

Skulker chuckled.

"oh, no...this is just a Landmark.  
all ghosts live in Pocket Dimensions that exist with the Ghost Zone, accessed from those "doors"

Vince looked up and watched the floating doors.

"so THAT`S what those things are."

"I keep the door to MY DOMAIN here on this island.  
it`s well hidden, so...you will have to look hard to find it."

"Forget it, "Skulker"  
there is NO WAY i`m playing your Sick and Twisted games." said Vince, angrily

"you don`t have any choice, welp.  
I brought you here with a Mini-Portal device that I stole from Axiom Labs."

Skulker proved this by showing Vince a Gun-Like device.

"It's your ONLY WAY back home.  
seeing as how you have NO IDEA where the Fenton Portal is...or, if it`s even open."

Vince gritted his teeth in anger.

"here is the deal: either you accept my challenge, or I leave you stranded in the Ghost Zone."

Vince glared at him.  
then, finally sighed.

"FINE!, i`ll play your stupid game."

"splendid.  
now, My Challege is "Survival of the Fittest"

I shall pit my Superior hunting prowess against your Unique Werepire powers...see if you are "worthy" prey for Skulker."

Vince just eyed him.

"you want to HUNT ME!  
oh, now that is just SICK!"

Skulker just grinned evily.

"like I said: you don`t have a choice.  
find my door, and let the hunt begin."

The hologram then shut off...leaving Vince alone and fuming.

"great...this is all I need."

Vince threw the Orb away and walked off.  
he immediatly started to focus his "werepire sense" and sniffed the air.

though the area was RICH with Ectoplasmic Scents (no doubt a product of the Ghost Zone)  
Vince DID detect a faint trace of Skulker`s scent nearby...which was like a path.

Vince followed the "Scent Trail"  
which soon led him to cave hidden behind some trees and bushes.

inside, Vince saw various weapons scattered around.  
but, what caught Vince`s eye the most...was the Floating, Purple door.

the door resembled that of doors found in an "African Village"  
which led Vince to imagine what was awaiting him on the otherside.

"okay...here we go."

Vince gripped the handle.  
he turned and opened the door.

he walked through the doorway...and, into what looked like a Dense Jungle.  
a Jungle with wide, open skies, large moutains and waterfalls from afar.

"whoa...I was expecting something horrible.  
but, this...this isn`t TOO BAD.

Vince looked back to see just a "doorless" doorway floating around.  
suddenly, the doorway/portal disappeared...leaving nothing but open air.

"(gulp) well...so much for going back."

Vince looked ahead and saw a path before him.  
he sighed and began to walk, hoping to end this as soon as he possably could.

about halfway down the path, he encountered an open area a Holo-Orb was right in front o Vince and projected a Giant sized hologram of Skulker.

"WELCOME, Werepire...TO THE JUNGLE, the Hunter`s Playground.  
HERE, we shall pit our strengths against one another...and see who truely is: The STRONGEST of all.

why, with all my Weapons and Technology...I could EASIY defeat you."

"not very "sporting" of you.  
what`s the matter?, you afraid I`ll beat you in fair combat!"

"SKULKER FEARS NOTHING, WELP!"

"then Proooooove it." said Vince with wit

"ALRIGHT, FINE!"

Skulker removes his Guns and Knives, apparently dropping them.

"come, Child...enter my game of death.  
Face me...IF YOU DARE!"

the hologram then shut off, Vince just snickered to himself.

"sucker."

Vince ran Forward.  
but, it wasn`t long before Vince felt he was going in circles

so, he decided to climb up a tree to get a better vantage point.

Vince approached a tree and looked up.

"Better get up there to get my bearings...  
but, I probably shouldn`t use my gravity powers THIS TIME...I need all my strength to fight Skulker."

Vince suddenly remembered something.

"wait a second...Werewolves can scale up surfaces using their claws."

Vince looked at his hands.  
he focused, he made his fingernails become sharp claws.

"Hmm!, there`s more than ONE WAY to tackle a problem."

Vince immediatly dug his claws into the tree and climbed up it.  
he hopped onto a branch, making a "spider-like" posision and looked over the horizion.

"Hmmm...I see smoke several miles from here."

just then, some vines came to life and slinked near Vince.

"maybe that`s where Skulker I-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

teh vines grasped Vince, constricting on him.

"GAH!  
LEMME GO!, LET ME GOOOOOOO!"

just then, a huge figure rose up and glared at Vince.  
he looked to be made entirely out of plant life, with Black and Red eyes.

"who DARES enter my jungles!" bellowed the Creature

"Y-Your jungles!  
who the heck are you!"

"I am UNDERGROWTH, Master of all Plant Life.  
and, YOU are tresspassing in MY DOMAIN, Flesh Creature."

Vince gulped.

"I thought this D-D-Dimension was Skulker`s home."

"The hunter ghost DOES indeed live here...  
but, only because his technology keeps me out of HIS part of the jungle."

"and, lemme guess: I'm in YOUR part of the jungle." said Vince

"correct...  
and, Now: YOU MUST PAY!"

"Pay?"

"YOU HAVE HURT MY CHILDREN!"

"say what?"

"LOOK!"

the vines moved, allowing Vince to show the Claw Marks on the tree`s bark.

"YOU HAVE SCARRED MY CHILDREN!" bellowed Undergrowth with rage.

"oh...heh-heh, sorry about that."

Undergrowth made a hand gesture, with made the vines constrict HARDER on Vince.

"GAAAHH!"

"yesss...I shall take great pleasure in your demise."

Vince gritted his teeth.  
he finally opened his eyes, now Yellow and Red.

"!"

Vince instantly transformed into his Werepire form.  
using his claws, he sliced through the Vines, freeing himself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, MY CHILDREN!"

Undergrowth gritted his teeth at Vince.  
he raised his massive fist, but Vince leapt away just seconds before Undergrowth`s fist came slamming down.

"NO!" exclaimed Undergrowth

The plant ghost looked around.  
but, he couldn`t locate Vince at all...he apparently disappeared into the jungle

"YOU CAN RUN, FLESHLING...BUT, YOU CANNOT HIDE!  
I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL DESTROOOOOOOOOOOOOY YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Undergrowth roared with rage.  
then, he lowered down and disappeared into the Jungle.

Vince marched through teh dense Jungles, apparently STILL in his Semi-Werepire form.

"great, as if having Skulker hunting me was bad enough...  
NOW, I have to deal with some Psycho Plant Monster, (sigh) this just isn`t a good day for me."

Vince soon reached an Open Area.  
as he looked around, expecting something to happen...another Holograghic Skulker appeared.

"Hello, Child...enjoying your stay?"

"not really...  
I met your neighbor, he seems to be a real "Fun-Guy"

"oh, yes...Undergrowth.  
I had a feeling you`d run into him...I did leave you in HIS territory."

"why did you do that!"

"it`s part of your first challenge, boy.  
survive Undergrowth`s wrath long enough to reach the Energy Wall protecting "MY DOMAIN."

"why you blasted-"

Suddenly, Humanoid Plants emerged from teh ground and surrounded Vince.

"Looks like Undergrowth has caught up with you...Good Luck, Halfling."

The hologram shut off.

"SKULKER!" shouted Vince angrily

The Plant creatures attacked Vince all at once, roaring viciously.


	15. Crisscrossed

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

* * *

**Night of the Werepire**  
**Chapter 15: Crisscrossed**

* * *

"get...Off..._**MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_"

Vince roared out in rage as he shifted into his Semi-Werepire form.  
knocking the gang of plant monsters off of him with his brute strength.

Vince glared at his enemies with yellow/red eyes gritting his sharp fanged teeth, and growling in his throat like a beast.

"Get AWAY!" snarled Vince, growing Angrier

the Plant Creatures recovered and, all surrounded Vince as hey slowly approached him.

Vince's eyes were slowly shifting from Yellow/Red..to RED/YELLOW.  
but, he groaned as he tried to supress his rage, and control himself.

(("_keep calm, vince..KEEP CALM_.")) said Vince in his head

(("_mustn't lose control..NEVER lose control._  
_i'm not a monster, i'm a MAN..not a_-"))

the plant monsters screeched as then lunged in to attack.  
Vince growled as he slashed at the creatures with his talon-like claws.

he punched and kicked others.  
then, grabbed one and drained it's energy..reducing it to a withered husk.

the ground then began to rumble and shake.  
Vince figured this was Undergrowth, and quickled sprinted into the jungle.

(("(shouting, echoed) _**YOU CANNOT ESCAPE MEEEEEE**_!")) bellowed the Plant Ghost

Vince pushed all of this out of his mind.  
and, just focused on getting as far away from Undergrowth as he possably could.

(("i am _**EVERY-WHEEEEEEEEEEEERE**_!")) exclaimed Undergrowth, again

Vince narrowed his eyes.

"i know one place you're NOT!"

Vince increased his running speed..then, leapt real far.

he finally reached a clearing..where Skulker's energy barrier was located.  
Vince exhaled sharply, reverting back to human form and approached the wall.

"Okay..i'm here.  
Now, how do I get on the other side?!"

as if on cue, a random holo-projector activated.  
Vince (once again) saw Skulker's image displayed from the light beam.

(("**Now, that IS a bit of a brain teaser, isn't it?!**"))

Vince narrowed his eyes, the irises flashing red.

"Skulker, you flame-headed freak!  
(shouting) _**YOU'D BETTER HOPE I NEVER FIND YOU!**_"

Skulker just smirked at Vince's rage.

(("**You've certainly got some fire in you, welp..GOOD.**  
**I look forward to engaging you in battle.**

**But, FIRST..you have to get pass my barrier.**  
**to which I wish you the best of luck**."))

With that, the holo-projection cut off.  
Vince snarled as he kicked the projector, smashing it.

"blast it..all I wanted was to find out what Fang and Claw are doing!  
and, I'm wasting time playing Skulker's stupid little games!"

_**RUMBLE!, RUMBLE!, RUUUMBLE!**_

Vince looked, and saw the earth rupturing before him.

like a daisy, Undergrowth burst from out of the ground.  
the Plant Ghost towered over Vince, his eyes glowing bright red.

Vince groaned at this.

"dani is going to KILL ME when i get back.."

long spikes suddenly burst out of Undergrowth's body..to which Vince gulped.

"that is considering IF i ever make it back home."

**[Meanwhile, Back in the Human World]**

Dani (in Ghost Mode) flew over the seemingly empty streets of Amity Park.  
her bright green eyes scanning the city below, looking for any sign of Vince.

she finally stopped, hovering in the air.

"**VINCE!**" called Dani loudly

"_**VIIIIIIIINCE!**_"

Dani frowned, getting anxious (and, worried)

"come on, vince..Where Are You?!"

as Dani continued to look around..she spotted something below.

it wasn't Vince..it was hairy looking people with yellow eyes  
(Dani KNEW that they had to be semi-formed werewolves)

and, they looked like they were up to something.

"hmm..i wonder what THEY are up to." thought Dani out loud.

Danielle pondered some more.

"if you went off on your own, vince..  
then, you must've done so to figure out what fang and claw are planning.

so, if i follow those wolves.."

Dani watched as the Werewolves ran off..then, smiled to herself.

"Then, i'll find YOU."

Dani turned invisible.  
then, followed the werewolves as fast as she could.

despite her invisibility, she kept her distance.  
as she remembered how Vince once nearly detected her with his enhanced sense of smell.

after about an hour or so..Dani followed the werewolves to AXIOM LABS.  
she watched as the werewolves used a keycard to access the building.

Confused, and Curious.  
Dani flew forward and phased into the building..

and, THERE..she saw whole areas populated by semi-formed werewolves of all kinds.

Dani covered her mouth to keep from gasping loudly.  
she decided to remain hidden, and keep spying on the creatures.

Though, it wasn't long before Dani saw somebody who made her ectoplasm boil..

CLAW, the leader of the Werewolves.

Danielle held back the urge to throttle him and, carefully moved closer to listen in on the wolf.

"**SPEAK**." growled Claw

"w-we have returned with more additions to the pack, my leader."

Claw grinned a toothy grin.

"Exellent..the additional "man power" will increase our efficiency.  
Put them to work IMMEDIATLY!, we must have the technology moved to 'Site A' for "Operation: DARK REIGN"

Dani cocked an eyebrow at this.

(("_Dark Reign?_"))

"May I ask permission to ask of you what this.."Dark Reign" plan is?"

Claw eyed his underling.

"It wouldn't matter if i did..  
for, "His Royal Highness" keeps the true nature of his plans a secret.

all that Fang HAS revealed, is that if the Master Plan is a success.  
then, none of us will have to hide in darkness for very much longer.." began Claw

"Amity Park is OURS, now..  
and, soon the Entire World will follow."

Claw then looked at his underling, again.

"So, get the machinery loaded and moved, NOW.  
the sooner we do THAT, the sooner we seize dominion over this world from the humans.

and, YOU had better send some more of our forces to go and wreak more havok in the city!  
knowing the Fentons, they will want to cure as many infected humans as they possably can.."

Claw then smiled evily.

"and, so long as they are doing THAT..  
they'll never have time to get in the way of our master plan.

heh-heh..not that their smart enough to even suspect anything."

Dani gasped silently.

(("_Vince was RIGHT!, they were only distracting us_!"))

"Only Vincent Ravencroft can give us trouble NOW." continued Claw

"Strange that I have not seen him around, lately.  
I was SURE that he might be looking for us.."

"Our Vampire Allies reported seeing him in the city.  
but, he somehow disappeared without a trace, hasn't been seen for HOURS."

Claw scoffed.

"no matter..if he himself is distracted with something else, So Much the Better!  
gives us all the time we need to finish preperations for the Master Plan.

but, if he DOES show up.."

Claw then took a high-tech gun and charged it.

"heh-heh-heh..he'll wish that he HADN'T."

Dani narrowed her eyes, scowling.

"In fact..you know what i'd do to that worthless abomination if he were here right now?"

"uhh, no..sir?"

Claw grinned as he gripped the gun.

"i'd do..THIS!"

at that moment, Claw suddenly fired the gun at the cealing..  
the laser impacting Danim surging her body with painful energy.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_" screamed Dani in agony

Dani dropped from the air like a stone, landing with a loud THUD.  
she then became visible, and changed back into human form via her white "morph rings"

Claw snickered as he approached the unconscience girl.

"well-well-well..if it isn't Vincent's GIRLFRIEND: Dani Phantom."

Claw looked to some other Werewolves.

"Take her away to the Ghost Containment Chamber..I will question her LATER."

the werewolves nodded as the gripped Dani's wrists  
and, dragged her limp body away to another part of the building.

**[Ghost Zone, Undergrowth's Jungle]**

Vince (now in semi-form) leap upwards as Undergrowth punched HARD into the earth.  
the blowing creating a powerful tremor that ruptured more of the ground.

"the penalty for trespassing in MY domain is DEATH, Flesh Creature!"

Vince glared at the giant ghost.

"then, I'll just LEAVE."

Undergrowth threw another punch at Vince..which was EXACTLY what he wanted.

as Undergrowth's massive fist burrowed into the earth  
Vince leapt up onto the top of his wrist, and ran up his arm as fast as he could.

"WHAT!?"

Vince leapt up onto Undergrowth's head as the plant ghost tried in vain to swat him away.

"Pest!, (shouting) **GET OFF ME!**"

"Gladly."

Vince stood atop Undergrowth's head.  
looked to the top of the energy wall..and, performed a flying leap from Undergrowth.

it was CLOSE, but the young Werepire managed to fall down to the other side.

"_**NOOOOOO!**_, **YOU CAN'T-!**"

but, Undergrowth was cut off by the barrier's weapons systems.  
which began to fire all manner of Ice and Cold related guns at him.

left with little choice, the titan retreated into the jungles.

"_**I WILL FIND YOOOOOOU!**_" bellowed Undergrowth, as he departed

Vince smirked as he watched Undergrowth leave.  
he was then greeted by yet ANOTHER holo-projection of Skulker.

(("**WELL DONE, Werepire Child..I had doubts that you would survive.**  
**but, your creativity is most impressive: I anticipate our encounter with zeal**."))

Vince bared his fanged/razor sharp teeth, growing like a beast.

"so do I, Skulker..  
if only to tear you part Piece-by-PIECE!"

**(("oh..in due time, WELP.**  
**just follow the trail before you, and you will find me**."))

Skulker then grinned sinisterly.

(("**assuming, of course..you make it that far**."))

"What!?"

(("**play nice with my "pets"**))

the holo was cut once again.  
Vince scowled and growled as he walked down the "conveinent" trail that lay before him.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Updating this story took longer. on account that the original file was lost when my previous laptop crashed (don't ask)**

**but, I somehow got this done..**

**Anyway, in this chapter, I hint at a 'bigger plan' being made by Fang and Claw (and, just for sake of suspense: Dani is now the prisoner of the Werewolves and Vampires)**

**I am doing my best to ensure that the details of "Operation: DARK REIGN" is a mystery and, not so easy to figure out until I finally reveal it.**

**Yeah, i'm sure a few of you are disappointed that I had Vince skip a fight with Undergrowth.**

**but, COME ON! Danny had a hard time beating the guy the first time around. so, having Vince fight him one-on-one (with no help) is downright insane.**

**besides..the focus fight is Vince versus Skulker. and, I believe Undergrowth served his purpose well enough.**


	16. Axiom Labs Rescue

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

* * *

**Night of the Werepire**  
**Chapter 16: Axiom Labs Rescue**

* * *

Danielle lay motionless in a darkened room.  
she slowly began to regain consciencness..and, soon awoke

she found that she was in a metal with with green glowing tubes on the walls and cealing.  
and, shackled to a stretcher with her arms and legs vertically held up straight.

"what th-!?"

Dani also found that she was in her human form.  
she immediatly tried to change into her 'ghost mode'..but, found that she couldn't.

"**WHAT!?"**

Dani then struggled violently, trying to get free..but, she was locked up tightly.

as old memories of her 'last encounter' with Vlad Plasmius began to flash before her eyes..Dani grew anxious.

"**LET ME OUT OF _HEEEEEEEERE_**_!"_ shouted the girl

At that moment, a mechanical door opened up..  
and, in walked FANG, the Vampire Lord (accompanied by Claw, the Werewolf Leader)

"IMPRESSIVE.." began Fang

"You actually captured the Ghost Girl..and, all by yourself."

Claw scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Do not act so Surprised, Fang.  
WEREWOLVES aren't the 'mindless beasts' that you believe."

Dani glared angrily at the two, gritting her teeth.

"Let me **GO!**" snapped Dani

"oh, all in due time..i'm sure." said Fang, suave as ever

"but, FIRST..we want to have a little "talk" with you."

"I don't talk to PSYCHOS!"

Fang smirked at this.  
he then reached out his hand to Claw..who handed him a remote.

he then turned a dial..to which Dani screamed out loud  
as an intense pain surged throughout her body like a lightning bolt.

Fang smirked again as he turned the dial back, ending the torture.

as Dani gasped to breathe..Fang spoke again.

"I think you'll find that we have ways of "persuading" you."

Dani looked up at the vampire..and, glared at him.

"Ever since the 'Ghost Invasion' led by Pariah Dark.  
Axiom Labs has focused ALL it's research on Para-Science.

or, to be more specific: Anti-Ghost Technology." began Fang

"This entire chamber is designed to negate Ghost Energy.  
which is why you can't transform, or use your powers.

So, as long as we keep you in this room..you are as Weak and Vunerable as any other human."

Dani maintained her defiance.

"You think that scares me!?"

Fang responded by turning the dial again..slowly, this time.  
Dani shut her eyes tight, and gritted her teeth as the electrical pain rose.

it soon proved too much..and, she screamed again.

after a few minutes of this, Fang turned the dial back again.  
as Danielle recovered..she glared at the Vampire hatefully.

"d-do your..worst.  
vince'll just do Ten Times Worse when he finds you."

Fang smirked, raising an eyebrow mockingly.

"Given your apparent hostility..I assume Ravencroft told you about us, yes?"

Dani cast a cold glare.

"you mean how you murdered his parents?!  
and, have been hunting him for being born different!?"

Claw just scoffed at this.  
Fang smirked as he continued to speak.

"typical..It figures that someone like YOU would take pity on that abomination.  
especially after what we just found out about YOU, my dear."

Dani was silent and stonefaced.

"i don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah..sure you don't." said Fang, with sarcasm

Fang moved closer to the girl.

"While you were unconscience, we took the liberty of doing some _"Blood Work"_..

You CLAIM to be Danny Fenton's cousin.  
yet, according to the DNA Tests, your genetic code is a near EXACT match to his own.

the only clear deviation being that you are Female."

Dani's heartbeat increased, indicating axiety.  
yet, she still retained a stern, emotionless expression.

"yeah..So?!"

Fang smirked evily.

"you are not his cousin, are you?" said the Vampire

"hell..you're probably not even his "little sister".

Fang punched close to Dani's head, startling her a little.

"You..(shouting) **ARE A CLONE!**  
a Laboratory Experiment, a product of a failed attempt to clone Danny Phantom, no doubt."

Dani looked away, a sad look on her face.  
Fang just smirked at this, Enjoying her pain.

"such a Flaaaawed and Imperfect creation.  
one whose existance was a mistake, and accident that **NEVER** should've taken place..just like Ravencroft."

Dani responded to this by SPITTING in Fang's face.  
as the vampire wiped her saliva off him, Dani spoke in a dark, threatening tone.

"go to hell."

Fang suddenly gripped Dani's neck, and squeezed.  
he then slowly began to drain her energy, making the young girl feel weaker

Dani's mouth gaped and puples contracted as she felt her very lifeforce being drained away..

but, Fang soon pulled away.  
allowing Dani a moment to recover.

"You know NOTHING of "hell", Clone." said Fang

"Now..I am only going to ask this once: (shouting angrily) **WHERE IS RAVENCROFT!?"**

Danielle groaned as she tried to speak.

"e-even if..i knew.  
(groan, exhale) i..WOULDN'T..t-tell you."

Fang snarled at Danielle, looking ready to strike her again.

Then, Claw spoke up.

"To be fair, Fang..no one HAS seen Ravencroft for quite some time.  
and, given his "attachment" to this one, it is doubtful he'd leave her alone without good reason."

Fang took a moment to ponder this.

"hmmmm..you may be right, Claw.  
If Ravencroft was close by, he'd attempted to free the girl a long time ago!"

Danielle groaned as she looked at her captors.

Fang scoffed.

"Oh, well.." began Fang, as he "caressed" Dani's cheek

"wherever Ravencroft is, it is only a matter of time until he find you missing, my dear.  
and, if his affection for you is REALLY that strong..he'll walk barefoot in hell to get you back."

Dani glared at the Vampire, both disgusted and, fearful of his very touch.

"Sooo..she will serve as BAIT, then?" questioned Claw

Fang chuckled.

"How else are we to lure him here?"

Danielle choked as she tried to repress her tears.

these Monsters were going to use her to kill Vince.  
and, there was NOTHING she could do to stop them.

"no..PLEASE, don-"

**SMACK!**

Dani's tears were let loose upon the stinging pain of Fang slapping her face.

"We shall use you as we see fit, CLONE..No More, No Less."

at that moment, a faint (but, growing) rumbling was felt.

"what th-"

the lights flickered on and off as a faint "wailing" sound grew louder.  
suddenly, a wall buust open from a 'sonic boom' of some kind.

"_**WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES!?**_" exclaimed Fang, shocked and angry

Dani looked towards the apparent opening..and, saw two glows of green in the dark.  
as the dust faded..she saw DANNY, hovering in a gaping hole in the wall.

and, he looked plenty mad.

"you guys just made..a 'serious' mistake." said Danny, his tone dark

"STOP HIM!" shouted Fang

Claw's eyes glow bright golden yellow.  
he then shifted into his full werewolf form, and snarled as he charged.

however, Danny just flew and phased right thru the anthro wolf.  
causing Claw to tumbled and fall to the ground.

"GAH!, You Clumsy, Hairy FOOL!" exclaimed Fang, aggravated

Danny flew straight for Danielle and, went to work on freeing her from her bonds.

"you are in So Much Trouble.." said Danny to Danielle

Danielle was too tired and aching to speak.  
she DID, however..see Fang grab what looked like a 'scuba diver tank' with 'leaf blower'.

"Danny!, **LOOK OUT!**"

"What!?"

Before Danny could react, Fang began spraying him with an orange colored goop.  
Danny yelled out as he was splattered and soaked in the mucus-like substance.

"Argh!..GROSS!"

Fang smirked as he threw away his "weapon"

"that oughta even the playing field.." said the Vampire, with sadistic wit

Danny looked at him.

"huh-!?"

Fang suddenly sprinted forward (too fast for Danny to react)  
grabbed the ghost boy by his shirt, and lifted him up.

Danny tried to phase out of his grip..

but, to his shock and confusion he found himself unable to go intangible.

"H-Huh?, What!?"

Fang smirked at this.

"Awww..what's the matter, HERO?!: Can't "Go Ghost?"

Fang then viciously threw Danny across the room.  
before he could recover, Fang leapt and pounced at him.

as this happened, Danielle did her best to free herself (and, hoped to god that Danny did enough to weaken her restraints)

"wa..what did you..d-do to me?" groaned Danny

Fang smirked as he pinned the silver haired teenager down.

"quite simple, really..that "Slime Blower" that I shot you with was one of many  
Anti-Ghost Weaponry confiscated from the disbanded 'Guys in White' by Axiom Labs.

the "goop" I coated you in is a protoplasm  
specifically designed to disrupt the charge of your ectoplasm for the next hour or so.

so, as long as you drenched in that slime..  
you can't fly, turn invisible, phase thru solid objects, possess bodies or use ghost energy.

in fact..you could say that you are powerle-"

**POW!**

_**"YAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!"**_

Fang was cut off by Danny slugging him across the jaw.  
the vampire was flung clear across the room, and slammed into a wall.

"At least THAT ONE still works." said Danny

As Danny rose up off the ground..Claw suddenly stood before him, growling.

"grrr..Get out of my way, Hairy."

Claw snickered wickedly.

"Not a chance, Ghost Boy..  
You have NO POWER..so, you can't Cheat by phasing thru my attacks.

in fact..I won't even need my full power to beat you."

with that, Claw reverted to his Semi-Form.  
resembling a furry man with claws and sharp teeth.

Danny just took a battle stance.

"you're more arrogant than VLAD."

Claw furiously slashed at Danny with his taloned hands.

Danny evaded to the left, evaded to the right.  
ducked down, and jumped up in place.

he was pretty hard to hit.

"HA!  
guess i'm not as powerless as yo-_**GRAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

Danny gripped his side (which bled green ectoplasm)  
Claw smirked, satysfied with his successful hit.

"oh, i'm sorry..WHO is arrogant?" mocked Claw

Danny narrowed his eyes, growling.

"You shouldn't of gotten involved, Ghost Boy..you're out of your element.  
we are Werewolves and Vampires..'NOT. GHOSTS.'

you have no chance against us..not **ANY** of us!"

Danny glared at Claw.

"You MADE IT my fight when you infected my Best Friend and Girlfriend.  
AND, turned my entire hometown into a Quarrentine Zone." snapped Danny

Claw grinned evily.

"Does the ANT wage war against "The Boot" when it squashes their kind?

You..your family, your FRIENDS.  
and, every other worthless, insignificant human on this planet  
are only 'Pawns' to Use, or Abuse as we see fit..No More, NO LESS!"

Danny growled in his throat.

"you sound like every other psycho that i've put down."

Claw chuckled evily in his throat.

"Perhaps..but, you are still No Match for us.  
In fact, the only TRUE threat to our plans Apparently hasn't been seen in awhile."

Danny cocked an eyebrow at this remark.

"Vince?"

Claw made an expression that creeped Danny out.

"INDEED.." began Claw

"the Werepire is our true target, we are all here because of HIM.  
in time, he will die like the worthless piece of garbage that he is.

but, NOT before we make him watch as all of humanity falls.  
and, the ultimate failure of his parents comes to fruition."

Claw chortled as he approached the still injured Danny.

"We will see all his hopes wither and die..  
and, when he is left with **NOTHING!**, we will at last Kill Him: NIIICE..and, SLO-!"

Suddenly, Claw is bombarded from behind by a beam of Green Ecto Energy.

Danny looked to see that Danielle (still in human form) had freed herself.  
and, had a smoking fist aimed directly where Claw once stood.

"that g-guy..was REALLY starting..to g-get on my nerves." groaned Danielle, exausted

**"DANI!"**

Danny ran over to his "cousin"  
and, helped her up onto her feet.

but, Dani was like a ragdoll, relying on Danny for support.

"What's wrong?!" said Danny

Danielle looked at Danny, her sky blue eyes tired.

"th-this..chamber.  
i-it nullified my powers..and, "Ugly and Uglier" tortured me."

Danny growled at this.

"can you walk?"

Danielle groaned forcefully.

"m-my legs feel like jello!..(weak whisper) i can barely stand."

Danny proceeded to pick his "little sister" up.  
holding her from her legs and back.

"hold on..i'm getting you out of here."

"HOW?!, you can't use any of your powers!"

"don't need to." said Danny

"I know my way around here.  
and, I left these guys in pretty bad shape when I arrived."

Danielle smiled weakly.

"then..by all m-means: lead the way."

Danny immediatly turned and, ran out of the wrecked room from the gaping hole that he came in.

Halfway through, Danielle surveyed the surrounding area.  
and, did indeed note the motionless (but, still breathing) bodies of various werewolves.

"you..you did all this?" said Danielle, weakly

Danny flashed a grin.

"you'd be surprised at what I can do when motivated.  
But, your still going to be in ALOT of trouble when we get home-"

"NO!, I can't go back..Not yet!" snapped Danielle, suddenly

Danny stopped right there and, looked at Danielle sternly.

"Dani, your Hurt..BAD.  
I need to take you back home so mom can-"

"Not without VINCE!  
I know he's out here, somewhere..

and, I need to find him before Fang and Claw do-"

"Hasn't your obsession with this kid gotten you in **ENOUGH** trouble?!"

Danielle cast a cold, dark glare at her "cousin"

"you'd do the same for SAM, Danny.  
and, Vince is a far better man than you give him credit for!"

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"**HASN'T HE PROVEN HIMSELF TO YOU!?"** shouted Danielle, flaring with anger

"I don't know WHY you hate him so much.  
but, if it wasn't for Vince, SAM and TUCKER would still be monsters!"

Danny wanted to say something to object..but, could find no words.

"now..he's out there, ALONE somewhere.  
with every Vampire and Werewolf in Amity Park hunting him like some animal.."

Danielle looked at Danny, her eyes moist and teary.

"he NEEDS me, danny."

Danny paused for a moment..then, finally spoke.

"even HE would agree that your well-being is more important." said Danny, calmly

"So, i'm taking you back to get some medical attention.  
and, then Me and Valerie will go look for Vince..wherever he is."

Danielle eyed Danny.

"Dani, even if you DID find Vince.  
there is no way you could help him if he IS in trouble..your just gonna have to trust me."

Dani made a stern expression at Danny.

"fine..but, you had BETTER bring him back safe."

"I will..I prom-"

Danielle suddenly gripped Danny by his shirt, glaring at him.

"i MEAN it, 'Daniel Jackson Fenton..'  
if you return to tell me that Vince is dead, I'll NEVER let you hear the end of it."

Danny smiled weakly.

"r-right..of course."

Danny continued on his way out of Axiom Labs.  
the whole time keeping Danielle close to him.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I was going to have this chapter switch between Danielle and Vince. buuut, I decided it be best if this chap be Dani Centric, and save Vince for the next one.**

**ANYway, in this chapter, I explained what became of "The Guys in White" (somewhat) and, just what Axiom Labs has been doing since the events of 'Reign Storm' and 'Phantom Planet'**

**I also remind you readers just how "bad" Fang and Claw are. by having them torment Danielle both Physically AND Mentally.**

**due to complaints (okay, more like Suggestions) I bring in Danny himself to rescue Danielle, and fight Fang and Claw a little.**

**and, I also make reference to what some reviewers have said regarding Vampires and Werewolves in a Danny Phantom story.**

**the "Anti-Ecto Protoplasm" weapon that Fang uses on Danny is based on Ben 10, in which an alien bounty hunter uses it on Ghostfreak (a Ghostly Alien)**

**it also prevented him from turning invisible and phasing thru objects.**


End file.
